Lonely Hearts Club
by Sprout2012
Summary: Harry stumbles across a lost boy, he discovers that it is Draco Malfoy's son and soon finds himself a part of Draco's life. Will the new found friendship develop into something more?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Harry Potter® is copyright J.K. Rowlings. HARRY POTTER, characters, names and related indicia are trademarks of Warner Bros. TM and © 2005. This fan fiction is provided for entertainment purposes and in respect to J.K. Rowlings and the talented cast of the Harry Potter films.

**A/N:** As requested by Tenshi Yami – Angel of Darkness, here is my attempt at a Drarry fic with their kids included.

**Chapter One**

Harry was in Quality Quidditch Supplies looking for a new set of pads for his son James. He couldn't find any that would fit him, he didn't want to give up, he had promised. He finally found some after half an hour of searching, he paid, on his way out he caught sight of a small blond boy, about Albus' age, and he was crouched down in the far corner of the shop, as if hiding.

Harry approached him cautiously, he bent down so he was eye level with the small boy "Hello, you look lost, can I help you?" the young boy looked up and Harry's heart ached, the young boy's eyes were swimming with unshed tears, his grey eyes looked full of sorrow. "Hey, it's ok, I'll help you find your parents." At this the small boy shook his head viciously "No, Please, I don't want to go to my parents, don't make me." Harry reached out and patted his knee "My name is Harry, what's your name? He sniffed and wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his jumper "Scorpius, my name is Scorpius." Harry smiled "That's an unusual name" Harry was trying to make Scorpius feel at ease "My... (Sniff)...dad… (Sniff)...said that it is a proper name, I couldn't possibly have a common name." Harry laughed, poor boy, what an unfortunate name. "I have two sons, named James and Albus, James is eight and Albus' is six, how old are you? Scorpius shifted from foot to foot "I'm six also" Harry noticed Scorpius had stopped crying "Why don't you want to find your parents?" the boy stood, looked around "They were arguing again, I hate it when they fight, I ran away and hid." Harry also stood and put his hand on the small boys shoulder "We should find them, they are probably worried."

They left the shop and harry had asked where his parents were last "I left them outside the bookshop sir." "Please call me Harry." They had only taken a few steps when none other than Draco Malfoy came hurrying over, in a complete opposite to what Harry though he would do, Draco dropped to his knees, scooped his son into his lap and softly said "Oh Scorpius, Thank Merlin your safe, you scared me running off like that, where have you been?" Harry coughed "I found him in the Quidditch supplies shop, he was hiding in the corner." Draco snapped his head up at the sound of Harry's voice, he wrapped his son's legs around his waist, Scorpius wrapped his arms around his neck and Draco stood. "Thanks, I've been looking for a while, I was starting to worry." Harry just shrugged "No problem." Just then Scorpius piped up "Dad, where is mum?" Draco stiffened, he looked from Harry to Scorpius quickly "She um, she is going to stay with aunt Daphne for a while, ok kiddo." Scorpius burst into tears "I don't want to go" Draco started rubbing his back "Hey, hey it's ok. Calm, down, you're not going anywhere, your mother and I have agreed that it's for the best, that you stay with me." Scorpius calmed down slightly.

Harry felt awkward, it was clearly a difficult time for them, when he saw the little crying boy, it hadn't clicked that this boy was clearly Draco's son. He had the same pointed faces, same blond hair and the same shade of grey eyes. He was a mini Draco but with manners. "Well now that Scorpius is safe, I'd best be off." Draco nodded and Scorpius turned to look at him "Thank you Harry, I didn't mean to scare my dad." Harry thought he was adorable, politely spoken and aristocratic. "You're welcome little fella. Bye Draco, see you around." With that he left and returned to the Burrow. He was late picking up the boys, it had been the three of them for some time now, Ginny had passed away when she went into early labour with Lilly, Lilly was born prematurely and she didn't make it either. Harry was devastated, James was only four and Albus was two when they lost their mum and sister. They were too young to understand and they sometimes asked where their mummy was. It had been four years, it still hurt like hell, but what with the two boys he was kept busy.

Molly hadn't minded in the slightest that Harry was late, she adored her grandchildren and doted on every single one of them. Harry knew that on some days Molly was putting on a brave face, masking the sorrow at the loss of her son Fred and her daughter Ginny. Harry knew this, as he too put on a mask and attempted to act as if everything was fine, mainly for the sake of his boys.

"Sorry Molly, I couldn't find the darn quidditch pads, I found them in the end." She waved him off, saying that it was fine, that she had fed and bathed the boys and they are ready to go. At the sound of Harry's voice the two boys came barrelling into the kitchen "Dad, did you get my pads….dad did you? Dad?" James shouted, whilst Albus silently approached his dad and hugged his legs. "Hey boys, we're going now, thank Granma Molly. And yes James I got them, calm down."

"Yay, Nan, Nan did you hear dad, Nan…dad got me some new pads!" she smiled fondly at him "Yes dear I heard, come give me a hug goodbye, you too Albus." Both boys hugged their Gran and they left.

The next day Harry received a letter that was written on Malfoy headed Parchment, but it was from Scorpius. The writing was neat for a six year old, but it was still jumbled, with some letters written small and others written big.

_Dear Mr Potter, (Daddy says that is your name)_

_I wanted to write to thank you for helping me yesterday._

_I have sent my favourite stickers, as a thank you._

_Daddy helped me with the spelling, I struggled a bit. _

_From _

_Scorpius Malfoy_

_P.S I was wondoorin (Daddy said I spelt that wrong), I didn't want to write my letter all over again, my hand is tired, sorry. _

_I was __wondering__ if your sons wanted to come over next week to play._

Harry had to smile, Scorpius was such a delightful child, he looked at the enclosed stickers and saw they were of various dragons and knights. Harry penned a quick reply, confirming he would love to bring his sons over and wrote with the dates that he was free.

That day he told the boys that he had met a young boy named Scorpius who has asked to get to know them and hopefully become friends, he told them they will be going over next week. "How old is he dad, is he my age?" Harry shook his head "Sorry James he is Al's age, he's six." James shrugged "I don't want to play baby games, can I take my broom when we go?" Harry reluctantly agreed to allow him to take his broom.

Harry was enjoying a glass of wine, when an owl appeared at the window. It was a beautiful owl and he knew at once it must belong to the Malfoys, instead of a letter from Scorpius he discovered a letter from Draco himself.

_Harry, _

_Scorpius was delighted that you agreed to come over, however he complained his hand was aching too much to reply. I swear he has inherited my tendency to exaggerate. _

Harry laughed out loud at that, Malfoy was making a joke, he immediately thought back to the hippogriff incident in third year. Smiling he continued reading.

_Therefore it falls on me to make the arrangements, yes next Wednesday afternoon is good for us, and we will see you at 12:30pm. Below is my address, see you soon._

_Draco_

Harry looking forward to seeing Scorpius again, he really was an engaging kid, he could listen to him all day. However a small part of him was actually looking forward to seeing Draco, Draco had been different then he assumed he would be. He has grown up and was a brilliant father, anyone could see that. Harry managed to sort the boys out on time and wasn't running late for a change, they all climbed into the floo and Harry called out Malfoy's address.

They stepped out into a large but reasonable sized reception room, it was larger than an average house but far smaller than he assumed Draco would have. Looking around for Draco, he couldn't see him, however he saw a small blond head poke out from behind a chair, then dart back behind it.

"Hey Scorpius it's me Harry and my boys, where is your dad?" Scorpius shyly came into view, looking at his feet. "He said I had to greet you as he got a last minute fire call in his study." Harry gave a small smile "Ok, do you want to show James and Albus your toys?" he hesitantly walked forward, stuck out his small hand "Hello, I'm Scorpius, you must be Mr Potter's children." James burst out laughing and Harry had to nudge him "James, be polite. Scorpius this is James and that there is Albus or Al." Albus shook his hand, Scorpius kept hold of it, in a friendly way and excitedly tugged Albus forwards "Come on Al I will show you my playroom." Harry and James followed the two six year olds into the playroom.

"Wow, dad look at all this stuff!" James whispered to his dad. Harry could see that Scorpius was a very lucky boy, who probably had far too many toys. It was a beautiful playroom, decorated like a jungle, with huge stuffed animals and pained scenes on the wall of, giraffes, elephants, lions, tigers, monkeys and a crocodile, all sorts. The walls and ceilings were painted to match the jungle and sky. The room was large and had bookcases, bean bags, table and chairs and a variety of toys.

"What a beautiful playroom Scorpius." He beamed at this "My daddy says it's his favourite room in the house, I like it when daddy comes and plays with me, it's lonely otherwise." He ran off after Al before Harry could respond. Harry noticed a small two seater sofa, on the other side of the room and went to sit on it. James had found a toy he didn't think was babyish and sat at the small kids table to play with it, Scorpius and Al were whispering, heads bent together and still holding hands. Harry smiled, it would do Al some good to make a friend and to be more confident like Scorpius.

Fifteen minutes later Draco appeared, looking sheepish "I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting that call, it was at the last moment, I couldn't say no as it was Astoria's solicitor." It was only when Draco had gotten closer that Harry noticed he looked tired and a little sad. "Not to worry, Scorpius did a fabulous job of greeting us, quite the little gentleman isn't he." Draco flashed a wide smile and Harry decided he liked the way Draco looked when he smiled like that. "Yes he is, I have no idea where he gets that from." Draco laughed after his statement. "I assume that the little boy playing with Scorpius is your son who is the same age?" Harry glanced over at the two boys, smiling as they were now happily playing with some figurines of knights and Dragons.

"Yes, that is Albus or Al, he is six and the other boy over there is James the eldest at eight." Draco decided not to comment on Albus' name, he didn't want to bring up long forgotten memories of their old headmaster. "Can I get you a beverage?" Harry stopped himself from rolling his eyes, trust Draco to use big words, most people would have said 'can I get you a drink' "Sure, a coffee would be great, the boys woke me up stupidly early this morning."

Draco looked over at the three boys "Boys Harry and I are going to the kitchen, if you need us ask Scorpius to take you there. Okay?" all three boys murmured 'yes'. Draco then indicated for Harry to follow him. Draco's kitchen was beautiful, worthy of a show home, Harry had never seen such a spectacular and expensive kitchen as this before. Seeing Harry's stunned face Draco chuckled "Apart from the playroom, this is my most favourite room in the whole house. I think it is because I never went into the kitchen at the manor, we had house elves. But I discovered that I actually enjoy cooking myself, once I made this discovery I naturally had to have the best kitchen that was available. It's the heart of our home."

Harry found the more Draco talked, the more he liked him, Draco kept surprising him, his house was spectacular yet modest, it was clean yet lived in, he had no house elves or no nanny and he cooked most of the family meals. Draco was just retelling Harry a story about Scorpius and a case of exaggeration, when James came into the kitchen, followed by the other two boys, who looked joined at the hip. "Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad I'm starvvvvvvvvvvvvvving." Draco laughed, looked at Harry "See what I mean by exaggeration. I'm sure you are not starved Scorpius, however if you are hungry I can get you some milk and cookies, for the three of you." Draco turned and busied himself getting the snack "Sit at the table please boys."

Draco's kitchen was large and held a huge oak table that was on the other side of the room, away from the kitchen worktops, and in front of double French doors, that when opened, opened onto the back garden. Once the boys were happily eating the cookies, Harry noticed that Draco no longer wore his wedding ring. Draco caught Harry looking and softly spoke so Scorpius wouldn't hear "Astoria wants a divorce, her solicitor called this morning with the news, she also wants full custody of Scorpius, but I refuse to let her take him away from me." Harry wanted to comfort Draco, he looked so sad and frightened at the thought that he would lose his son.

"She can't do that, can she?" Draco shrugged his shoulders, pushed his hair out of his eyes "She can try, I want at least joint custody." Harry placed a hand onto Draco's upper arm "I'm sorry Draco, you can talk to me about it if you ever want to. Not just now, but in the future too. I have a funny feeling that Scorpius and Al are going to be inseparable."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thank you to my first reviewer, the ever faithful Tanshi Yami – Angel of Darkness. Also a thank you to all my other followers.

**Chapter Two**

Draco could tell Harry was being sincere when he offered to listen to Draco's troubles. He didn't want to talk about them now, but told Harry he would take in account his offer, in the future, if he needed someone to talk to.

Just then James, who Draco could see had Ginny's eyes but his father's unruly black hair, approached them "Mr Malfoy, please may I fly on my broom in your back garden, I promise I won't go far." He then glanced at his father, who had his mouth hanging open slightly "Sure James, go ahead." James turned to his dad "Dad my broom." Harry took out the shrunken broom, enlarged it and handed it to James, who ran out the double doors into the garden.

Harry looked dazed, he looked at Draco "That was a miracle, James just asked nicely and politely for something and he said please." Draco laughed at Harry's shocked expression. Draco opened up a kitchen draw, dug out some colouring books and crayons and took them over to Scorpius and Al "Here boys, why don't you do some colouring in." Both boys looked very pleased with that suggestion.

When Draco returned to where Harry was standing against the counter top he said "You are really good with children, I'm surprised Draco." He waved off the compliment "Just practice, I work from home so I'm the main carer for Scorpius. Astoria suffered severe postnatal depression and she didn't really bond with him. She didn't want any more children after that, I however would have loved more than one." The more Harry heard about Astoria the more he thought he wouldn't like her. He understood that postnatal depression was very serious and cannot be helped, but if she never bonded with Scorpius and never looked after him, why was she trying to take him away from Draco, fighting for full custody. It must be to spite Draco.

"Does Scorpius miss her?" Draco seemed relaxed around Harry, Draco leaned back against the counter, behind him, took a sip of coffee "Not really, you saw him the other day when I told him his mum had gone to Daphne's. He cried he didn't want to go with her there. She never really bothers with him, if I was busy, she would reluctantly have him, but when I would speak to Scorpius later about his day, he would say he was in his playroom all day and that he hardly saw his mum."

Harry shook his head "Poor Scorpius." Draco glanced over at Scorpius "He doesn't mind really, he can't miss her, if she was never really there in the first place. I'm the one who cooks for him, bathes him, teaches him and tuck him in bed at night reading a story, she has never done that. I might as well be a single parent. To be honest this divorce was a long time coming, I just put it out of my mind as a distant mum is better than a mum who is never there and parents being divorced. "

Harry could relate to that "Being a single parent is hard, I should know. I'm lucky I have the Weasleys to help." Draco nodded "Are you planning on staying for dinner?" at this Al bounced up and down in his chair "Oh dad can we, can we dad, please" Scorpius then chimed in "Harry please say yes" Harry laughed at the two boys, he hadn't seen Al this happy and animated in a long time. "If Draco says it is fine then yes we can." Both boys cried out at the same time "YIPPE".

"Come on boys, pick up your book and crayons, let's all sit outside so we can keep an eye on James." They scrambled off the chairs and ran out into the garden. "I'm pleased Scorpius has found a friend in Al." harry had to agree, he knew they would become the best of friends "Poor James, he feels left out." Harry said, Draco winked at Harry and Harry's stomach did a little flop, he ignored it "How about I fly with James, then he will no longer be lonely. I can show him what a decent seeker looks like." Harry smirked and retorted "Why bother showing him a decent seeker, you will only embarrass yourself, by having to point me out."

Draco's warm laughed filled his ears and he noted that it was another thing he liked about Draco. Watching Draco flying with James was great, all Draco's previous worry and stress was gone and he looked genuinely happy and carefree. The two boys touched down "I must go start the preparations for dinner. You're welcome to use my broom and prove my point, that I am the better seeker." Harry snatched the broom from him "You're on Malfoy. James this is how a real seeker flies." He arched an eyebrow at Draco waiting for a response "Delusional as ever Potter" with that he turned and headed for the kitchen.

Harry flew with James for a bit and then both boys landed and Harry shrunk James' broom again and told James to go ask Draco where he could clean up. Once the three boys were cleaned and seated at the table talking, Harry went over to Draco and watched as he finished the cooking and dished up like he was a professional chef. "You've got skills, I'd give you that." Draco looked smug "I'm skilled in everything I do." Harry snorted "Right, sure." Harry helped carry the plates over to the table and the all enjoyed a delicious meal with great conversation.

After clearing away the dishes, Harry arranged for Scorpius to come to the park with him and the boys tomorrow, whilst Draco was at the solicitors. "Thanks for the great day, the delicious food and the good company." Draco smiled warmly at him "Sure no problem, I will have Scorpius ready for you ten minutes before my scheduled meeting. See you tomorrow."

That night whilst tucking James into bed "Dad, Mr Malfoy wasn't as bad as Uncle Ron said he would be, I liked him. He's a good flier." Harry ruffled James' hair "It's a long story kid, but the short version, me, your aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron never got on with Draco at school but we have all matured and parenthood has changed Draco, uncle Ron hasn't had the chance to see the new Draco." James shrugged "Night dad." "Night". He kissed him on the head and left, he had already tucked Al into bed, Al had spent a good ten minutes none stop telling Harry all about Scorpius.

Harry showered and shaved, then curled up on the sofa reading a report for work. He was distracted as he kept thinking how nice it was that Al had found a friend and how James had opened up and had fun with Draco and how Draco was turning out to be a decent guy, who Harry wanted to become friends with.

The next day Harry collected Scorpius and took him and his boys to the local park, sitting on a nearby bench as the boys ran around playing tag. Draco had said he only needed two hours tops, after half an hour Harry unpacked a picnic and they ate and talked about what everyone's favourite things were, taking it in turns. Scorpius had made Harry choke on his sandwich when he said his favourite pet would be a ferret but Harry said nothing.

After they fed the duck and the boys played on the swings, slide and other equipment, Harry told them it was time to go home. He walked through the front door "Draco, we're back." No answer, Harry told the boys to take off their coats and go into the playroom. Harry looked in the kitchen, the dining room, the living room and the playroom. He couldn't find Draco, he called up the stairs, but no answer, he reluctantly climbed the stairs and glanced into a few more rooms, one was Scorpius' and Draco was sat on the bed, leaning against the wall, head in hands and tear soaked face.

Harry approached him carefully and kindly said "Draco, are you ok?" Draco glanced up and Harry was surprised by the sudden urge he had to comfort Draco, he looked broken. "She's demanding she has custody of Scorpius and my solicitor said that most judges side with the mother. She has decided to play dirty and has told her solicitor that I am unstable and not a fit parent, that she doesn't feel that Scorpius is safe with an ex-death eater." Harry joined Draco on the bed "So, we prove them wrong, we fight this and we show them that it is her that is the unfit parent."

Draco looked at Harry in wonderment "You said 'we' you are willing to help, even though this could turn nasty and the papers will have a field day. " Harry placed his hand on Draco's knee "I will help you and Scorpius, any fool can see you are a great dad, Scorpius needs you." Draco cheered at that "Thank you Harry, I mean that." Harry sombrely smiled "I'll give you five minutes to compose yourself, the boys are playing, and I'll go make you a coffee." He stood and walked out the door.

Draco took a few moments to pull himself together, he had to be strong for Scorpius. He silently thanked whatever deity had sent Harry back into his life. He walked into the playroom and hugged Scorpius tightly "Aw dad get off, I'm playing exploding snap with Al and James, daaaaaaaaaad." Draco kissed the top of his head, I will be in the kitchen ok kiddo. "Yes dad I know." He huffed.

Draco smiled at him and went to join Harry in the Kitchen. He took the offered coffee from Harry "Thanks for that, I was on the verge of a breakdown, just the thought of losing Scorpius, I can't bare it." They walked over and sat at the oak table. "No need to thank me. Do you see any of your Hogwarts friends anymore?" Draco fiddled with his cup "Not really, I married and had Scorpius, while most of them were still partying. When Scorpius arrived I became his main caregiver, I looked after him full time and balanced a self-employed business as well, and I didn't have time to stay in touch." He looked at his hands "I think that is why Astoria got bored, she expected party after party, while we had a nanny look after Scorpius, and she wants the money and social aspect of being a Malfoy but doesn't want any responsibilities."

"We need to go on the offensive and build a solid case against her and her ability to be a good mother." Draco agreed with Harry and gave Harry the name of his solicitor, he said he will write to his solicitor giving his consent for the solicitor to discuss the case with Harry. "The Prophet must have archives, they will have lists of attendees and even photos of past events, maybe we can compile a list of all the events she has attended in a year and how many you have, the evidence will show she goes out 'partying' more than you do." Draco beamed "That's great Harry, if you come up with more suggestions like that, we might stand a chance."

They continued to talk for an hour or so and then Harry said goodbye, collecting his sons as they had dinner with the Weasleys to attend. Harry asked Molly to have the kids overnight and he returned home after dinner to start doing research into previous cases, similar to Draco's. It was gone midnight when he noticed the time, he marked his page in the book he was reading and trudged up to bed. He decided to make the most of the kids being away and he stayed in bed until 10am, which was a long lie in for him, the boys always woke up early.

When he woke he, called The Daily Prophet and asked if they archived there previous additions, they said that they did and gave Harry the address of the place that the records were held. Harry fire called Molly and asked if she would mind having the kids until dinner, she agreed, saying that the boys were angels and she would love to have them longer.

Harry apparated to outside the building, checked the address, confirmed it was correct and headed inside. A short portly man, with a bald head and small grey moustache sat behind a desk. "Excuse me sir, do I need to sign in to look at the records you hold." The man didn't even look up "Hmm yes over there, sign the book, don't take anything out with you, you can use a spell to duplicate the contents onto a blank piece of parchment but you are not allowed the originals. Sign out when you're done, we close at 5pm."

Harry signed the book, looked at the huge warehouse, where row upon row of boxes holding old copies of The Daily Prophet sat. He groaned, where to start, he wished Hermione was here. Then he realised he could narrow it down to the year Scorpius was born, he would start from the year he was born and work up until the present day. He knew the year of Scorpius birth as Al was born the same year. Heading for the row marked 2006, he started the arduous task of looking through a year's worth of the paper, searching for Astoria or Draco making an appearance. He wondered if there was a spell to locate the relevant papers but continued searching by hand. By 4:30pm his back and neck ached, he had a list of appearances for Draco and Astoria, he had only looked through 2006 and was a part way through 2007 when he called it quits, he would come back and finish the other years, but the places was closing soon. Signing out he left and apparated to Draco's.

He knocked and waited for Draco to answer, Draco was happy to see Harry and confirmed that his solicitor was Happy to have Harry helping. Harry explained what he had been doing and what he had achieved so far. Draco thanked him but apologised as he didn't think they could hire anyone else to do it, as they didn't know who they could trust.

Apologising as he had to leave to pick up the boys, Harry explained that he was also self-employed and he handled unsolved cases, he told Draco he will put his work on hold until the case was over, he agreed to bring the kids over tomorrow so they could work on this together. Draco looked as if he wanted to hug Harry but restricted himself to patting him on the back "I don't know how to thank you enough, really thank you." Harry waved goodbye "I keep saying no need to thank me."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I would like to thank all the people who have left a review: - Tenshi Yami – Angel of Darkness, Dark Neko 4000 and Draco's Phoenix99. Also thank you to everyone who is following this or added as a favourite, thanks doesn't seem enough, but Thanks.

**Chapter Three**

Harry gave the boy's breakfast and told them to get any toys they wanted to take with them, once ready they flooed to Draco's. Al ran straight to Scorpius "Look Scorpius look, dad let me bring my kite, we can fly it together." Scorpius looked ecstatic "Cool, my dad set up a tent in the garden so we have a den to play in today." Both boy's ran for the garden chattering all the way. Harry looked to James "Sorry James, I know you feel left out. Is there anything I can do to help?" James shrugged his shoulders "No not really, if we were back at home it would be no different, I have my broom, I can fly, don't worry about me, dad." Harry ruffled his hair "Ok slugger." James then took his broom and headed for the garden.

Harry approached the large oak table where Draco was leaning over a stack of parchment and various books surrounding him. "Alright? Been up for a while I see." Draco looked up, he looked drained and he was paler than normal "Hmm um couldn't really sleep been here since 4am." Harry tutted, moved to the kitchen and made a cafeteria of coffee and carried it over. "Here you look like you need this, have you eaten anything?" Draco took the coffee gratefully "No, not hungry." Harry pulled out the chair across from Draco "You should at least try and eat something, the last thing Scorpius needs is you getting ill."

"Sure, I'll try to eat at lunch" he then went back to reading. Harry was worried about him, the stress of the situation was getting to him. Harry knew all too well what it felt like to not sleep or eat, when Ginny died he could barely function, but he had a good support network, Draco has no one. Harry decided he was going to be Draco's support. He stood and made a cheese toastie, placed it in front of Draco "Eat, I won't take no for an answer" Draco frowned "I forgot how stubborn you can be." He pulled the offending toasted cheese sandwich towards him, grimaced "I see you are not as skilled as me in the kitchen" Harry just chuckled.

Harry asked what Draco wanted him to do, Draco said the solicitors was getting hold of the medical records to show that Astoria suffered postnatal depression and he was currently looking at similar cases to his. "I'm not sure what you can do, you can go to the warehouse and look up archived Daily Prophets? Or you can do what I'm doing and I can go to the warehouse."

Harry knew they had to look through the old papers, but for some reason he didn't want to go. That would mean being stuck in a dusty old building and away from Draco and the kids. He couldn't explain it but he wanted to stay with them today. "How about I compile a list of possible witnesses or people that can give character references? If she is claiming you are unstable and unfit because you're an ex-death eater, then maybe if we have a few positive character references, it might poke holes in her theory." Draco put his quill down "Harry, you don't have to do all this, just coming here, having your company and support is more than enough"

Harry simply said "That's what friends do right?" Draco's face morphed from concerned to happy in an instant "Well it only took us twenty one years to finally become friends" Harry's eyebrows shot up "Gosh twenty one years, that long, I forget how old we are." Draco wrinkled his nose "We are not old, anyway I'm like a good wine, I get better with age." Harry playfully shoved his arm "You prat. I guess thirty two isn't old really." Draco nodded "It was 1991 when we attended Hogwarts and I first tried to be your friend, of course you refused me, you git."

"Well you were an annoying little twerp." Harry dodge Draco as he attempted to smack him around the back of the head. "Anyway enough of this, I needed to try and find someone who has something good to say about you, it's going to be harder than anything I have ever done." That time Harry was too slow and Draco cuffed him around the back of the head "Ow!" he smiled "Serves you right"

The next few hours were spent, researching, making notes, lists of names and Harry had even drafted a character reference for Draco from himself. He knew Draco would object, he wanted Harry's help but he wouldn't want Harry to use is name to swing the case, but Harry knew a positive character reference from him would help a lot. They called the boys in for lunch and spent an hour afterwards playing with them in the garden.

It was late afternoon when Astoria showed up and demanded Draco hand over Scorpius, Draco refused. They had a screaming match and Scorpius ran off crying and hid. "How come every time you are around he runs of crying and hides, which must tell you something?" Draco yelled, Astoria bristled "It's because you keep shouting, he is frightened, and he is scared of you." Draco clenched his fists "Don't give me that shit, do you even care what Scorpius wants, he wants to stay with me." She had an answer for everything "Well you have brainwashed him, you were the same with your father and now Scorpius does everything you say out of fear." Draco closed his eyes "Harry, please escort Astoria off my premises before I do something I regret." She stepped away from Harry "Your premises, haven't you read the requirements of the divorce, I want the house. I want Scorpius and I want you to be left with nothing."

Draco ran his hands through his hair, pulling at it slightly as he was stressed "Astoria please, we can deal with this through the solicitors and court. Until then I will remain in this house with Scorpius, now leave before I hex you" she walked to the door "Fine, but I'm telling my solicitor you threatened me." With that she walked out. Harry couldn't believe the cheek of the women, for such a small petite women she could be vicious and spiteful.

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose "I need to look for Scorpius" Harry guided Draco a chair "Just sit down and calm down, I will go look for him." Harry was looking for ten minutes when Al came up to him "Daddy has that angry lady left?" Harry crouched down to Al's eye level "Yeah half-pint she's gone, do you know where Scorpius is hiding?" Al obviously knew, he started shifting about nervously "Draco isn't angry with him, we just need to make sure he is ok." Al stepped forward, slung his arms around Harry's neck "I love you dad." Harry was surprised by the sudden declaration of love "I love you too, you know that." He took Harry's hand, Harry stood and Al led him to the back garden. "He's in the tent."

Harry completely forgot about the tent, he wouldn't have looked in there. "Thanks Al, go play with James while I talk to Scorpius, ok." He nodded and ran in search of his brother. "Scorpius, it's Harry, may I come in?" Harry could hear Scorpius sniffle "O…Ok…" Harry climbed into the tent and noted that it wasn't a magical tent, just an ordinary two person sized tent. Harry sat crossed legged "Your mum has gone now, I think your dad could really use a hug, how about you go give him the biggest one you can. I think that will cheer him up." Harry and Scorpius climbed out of the tent and both headed for the kitchen.

Draco was facing away from them arms stretched out in front of him, leaning against the sink, head bent forwards. "Dad?" Draco turned and before he could utter a word, Scorpius flung himself forwards, ran into his dad's arms and squeezed him tight "I love you dad." Draco looked close to tears "I love you too kiddo." They hugged for a while, then Scorpius pulled away "Can I go play now dad, you feeling better?" Draco gave a weak, sad smile "Sure, you go have fun."

Harry approached Draco "Do you want me to watch the kids, you can go have a lie down." Draco said no he didn't want to rest, he said he had a headache but wasn't tired and he needed to be ready for when they receive a court case date. Harry didn't argue, but he made Draco drink a headache potion and watched him carefully.

They stayed for dinner, but Draco wasn't very talkative and most the evening passed in silence. Harry left shortly after as the boys were looking tired. "Tomorrow I will go back to the warehouse and search through the papers. The boys are having a sleepover at Ron and Hermione's tomorrow, they will be gone all day and night, if it's ok with you, I will come over once the warehouse closes."

Draco confirmed that it would be fine, he would have dinner ready for Harry. As Harry turned to leave Draco took hold of Harry's wrist, stopping him, he stared into Harry's eyes "Sorry about today, I hope the boy's weren't too upset by the ordeal." Harry glanced at Draco's hand that still held his wrist, noting this Draco dropped his wrist. He looked up at Draco "You cannot control what Astoria will do, you have nothing to apologise for. As for the boy's hearing screaming matches, did you not hear me when I said that they stay at Ron and Hermione's, those two are always at each other's throats. Maybe in a different way, but still it can get very loud." Draco weakly laughed and Harry and the boy's left.

The next morning Harry flooed to Ron's, he ate breakfast with his two best friends and gave them a brief rundown of everything that had happened so far. Both had also matured since parenthood and they could sympathise with Draco "Merlin, I wouldn't know what I would do if Hermione left me and took the kids away, poor Draco." Harry was shocked, yes Ron was a lot nicer regarding Draco but he didn't expect this.

"I know, when she was there yesterday she was being so spiteful, she doesn't care that she upset Scorpius, she just knows that taking Scorpius away from Draco would break him so that's why she is doing it." Ron shook his head, Hermione looked sad "Tell Draco I can do the research into previous cases, I have access to ministry records too, I will do it from home and pass the information on to you. That will free him up to do other things." Harry squeezed Hermione's hand "Thank you" she shrugged "No problem, even Draco doesn't deserve to have his son taken away from him, from what you said he is the better parent."

Harry smiled at his friends "You guys are the best friends anyone could ever ask for." Ron pushed Harry "You soppy sod, but thanks mate" Harry laughed "You know once I started to get to know Draco I discovered he's alright, it's nice to talk to another single dad, I think we will remain friends after the court case." Ron and Hermione were pleased that Harry had another adult to talk to, since Ginny passed away Harry kept to himself and surrounded himself with his boy's and nothing else.

Ron suddenly looked pleased with himself "I know, why don't you ask Malfoy if Scorpius can come with us today, we are taking the kids to the beach for the day, then we can give Scorpius dinner and you can get him later that evening once the others have gone to bed." Harry nodded in agreement "That would help Draco a lot, if he doesn't have to worry about looking after Scorpius he can concentrate on the case." Harry stood and went to the fireplace to call Draco.

"Draco?" moments later Draco came into view and crouched down "Morning Harry, Is something wrong?" Harry shook his head "Ron and Hermione are taking the kids to the beach, Ron thought it would be nice for Scorpius to come too, Al will be there." Draco looked torn but he eventually agreed "I will pack him a bag, what's their address, I will come through when he's ready." Harry gave the address and then waited.

Fifteen minutes later Draco and Scorpius stepped into Ron and Hermione's kitchen. Scorpius hid behind Draco's legs. Draco looked at the both of them and voice full of gratitude and honesty "Thank you Ron, Hermione." Ron spilt tea down his chin as his mouth fell open, Hermione tutted at him "You are welcome…Draco. This must be little Scorpius?" Draco gently nudge Scorpius, who reluctantly stepped forwards, held out his hand and in a posh voice said "Hello, My name is Scorpius, it's nice to meet you." Ron laughed but soon stopped at the look from Hermione, she shook his little hand "I'm Hermione and that buffoon is my husband Ron, it is nice to meet you too." She stood "I will show you to the living room, Al is there with James and our children Rose who is also six and Hugo who is four.

She returned and arranged a time for Draco to collect Scorpius. "Right, I'd better getting back, thank you, see you later." Before he could leave Scorpius came back in "Daaaaaaaaaaaaad were you leaving without saying goodbye?" Draco looked abashed "Sorry kiddo, come here give your old man a hug." Scorpius stepped forwards and Draco crouched down so he could hug him fully, he stood ruffled his hair "Be good ok, no exaggerating." Scorpius looked outraged "Dad I do not exec…exag...I do not! He stamped his foot." Draco laughed "Go on, go back and play." Scorpius left and Harry and Draco returned to Draco's together.

Draco made a quick coffee for Harry as Harry wanted to get an early start. "It's really nice of them to take Scorpius, I've never had anyone I can rely on before, it's good Scorpius is socialising with children his own age." Harry agreed "Oh before I forget Hermione said take your research you have done on past cases, over tonight when you pick up Scorpius, she will take it over and also look in the ministry records." Draco looked stunned "She'd do that for me?" Harry smiled "Yeah call it the Gryffindor in her"

"You do realise how much that will help, she will probably do a better job than me too. I will finish what I started and take it to her tonight." Draco looked hopeful and Harry was glad that Draco was starting to think they had a good chance of winning. Harry said goodbye and apparated to the warehouse, he spent all morning, afternoon and best part of early evening looking at the darn papers, but finally he had the completed list of events attended by Astoria and Draco between 2006-to the present day. He glanced at the clock, it was 3:30pm.

He apparated back to Draco's solicitor and spoke with the man. He gave him his character reference, the list of events attended by both Malfoys and they discussed the likely outcome of the case. Draco's solicitor was the best money could buy, but Astoria also had one of the best solicitors. He was a tall, skinny man, with grey short hair and stern looking features. He knew what he was doing and Harry was very impressed with him. Harry thanked the man and left, finally apparating back to Draco's at 4:30pm.

Draco looked better today, Harry noted he looked as if he actually slept last night and his appearance was back to the perfection he usually upheld. "I've had a successful day, I completed the list of events attended by the both of you and I handed it over to your solicitor, nice man he was." Draco was chopping potatoes "You do know you can use magic?" Draco rolled his eyes "Yes, I'm well aware of the fact I'm a wizard, I prefer to do it by hand sometimes, I find preparing a meal quite therapeutic." Harry only manage an "Oh" in response. "What are you making?" Draco looked at Harry "As it is just the two of us, I decided to do something simple, I'm making sausages and mashed potatoes, maybe so peas too." Harry's stomach rumbled at that "Sounds yummy, I skipped lunch, so you'd better make extra. Oh and can you make gravy, need gravy with bangers and mash." Draco put on an expression of mock outrage "Of course I am making gravy, what do you take me for, an amateur."

They enjoyed a quiet meal together and Harry cleaned up the dishes, they then moved into the living room, Harry hadn't really spent any time in there before. It was a very homely room, with huge comfortable chairs and sofa, it was decorated very well and Harry thought that Draco definitely had taste and style. "I was thinking, we need to be prepared that Astoria will drag you into this now, as she saw you here the other day." Harry leaned back against the sofa, deep in thought "Hmm I guess we need to be prepared for anything." Draco shifted in his seat to get more comfortable "I wouldn't put it past her to turn the fact that you're here into something to suit her, I have no idea how but I'm sure she will."

"Why does she hate you so much? She really wants to hurt you." Draco's brows knitted together in concentration, after a moment's silence "I dunno, it wasn't exactly love at first sight for us, it was an arranged marriage and it took us awhile to learn to live with each other. We didn't have Scorpius until I was twenty six and Astoria was twenty four. We had been married a long time since then." He sipped his beer "She thought having a baby would answer all of our problems, but it took us sometime to conceive and she resented me for that, when Scorpius finally arrived she came down with postnatal depression and hated Scorpius and resented me as I seemed to have bonded with him."

Harry watched Draco as he explained, he looked regretful "She started avoiding me, going out more and blocking me out. She hated the fact that Scorpius wasn't the quick fix she thought he would be, having a baby only made it worse. We slept in separate beds and rarely spoke to each other. I think towards the end she started hating me, she blamed me for her 'rubbish' life, she didn't want to be married and she didn't want a child."

Harry listened intently "She really hates you huh?" Draco weakly smiled "Yep, she is willing to have Scorpius full time just to spite me, just because she knows that I love Scorpius and that I never really loved her." Harry couldn't believe it, she really was a piece of work.

"I can't imagine a marriage without love, Ginny and I were madly in love." Draco's sat forward, this was the first time he heard Harry talk about his marriage and his dead wife. "Do you miss her?" Harry sighed "Yes of course, but I see her in the boy's, she lives on in them. It was a difficult time for me I had to look after two young boys and I had to bury my wife and new-born baby." Harry looked very sombre "Lilly never got to grow up, she died a few hours after being born, she was tiny, it was the hardest thing I have ever done, when I buried her. Her coffin was so small, it was unfair. I still struggle some days, like on Lilly's and Ginny's birthday and our wedding anniversary, but I stay strong for the boy's."

Draco felt awful, he hadn't meant to upset Harry "Hey, sorry I brought it up." Harry held up his hand "No, it's fine. It nice actually to talk to an outsider about it, everyone else I can talk to were apart of Ginny's life too."

The spoke some more, before Draco noticed the time "Shit I'd better go get Scorpius, you staying here for a bit?" Harry nodded, he didn't have the boys tonight he could stay and talk to Draco some more.

Draco flooed to Ron and Hermione's and apologised for being late "Harry wouldn't shut up" he joked, Hermione giggled "Yeah he can get like that sometimes." Scorpius came into the kitchen looking dead on his feet, wearing… "Merlin Granger, what is my son wearing, it's hideous." Hermione couldn't help but laugh at Draco's expression "They are called onesies Draco, it is an all in one pyjama suit." Draco wrinkled his nose "It's a big version of a damn baby grow, bloody onesies, Merlin's beard." Draco shook his head "They are cute, Scorpius chose his one, he looks adorable in it." Draco looked at his son, he had to admit, he did look very cute, he was wearing a black and white onesie, with a hood, that had a panda's face on, ears included. "I suppose your right, but then he is a Malfoy, we can make anything look good."

Hermione smiled, that was Draco's way of saying Scorpius could keep the offending onesie. Draco picked up his son, thanked Hermione and told her to pass on his thanks to Ron. He gave her his research so far and promised that Scorpius could come around and play with Rose and Hugo again. He then left.

Harry laughed when Draco stepped out, Scorpius looked sweet, he knew what he was wearing as Al had many onesies, however James said they were too babyish. "Panda, how cute." Draco scoffed "Well, it could have been worse I suppose." Draco took Scorpius to bed, tucked him in and read him a story, he then returned to the living room. He spent a few hours chatting to Harry, it was nice having an adult to talk to, to talk about kids but other stuff too. It was 10:30pm when Harry said goodnight and returned to his house. Draco slept well that night, comforted by the fact that Scorpius had made more friends and he too seemed to have made a good friend in Harry and possibly Ron and Hermione.

**A/N: **I looked the ages of the children on the internet:

Scorpius was born – 2006

Albus – 2006

Rose – 2006

It didn't give an exact year for James, but I assumed he would be about two years older.

James - 2004

It didn't give a year but said Hugo was two years younger than Rose.

Hugo – 2008

As Scorpius, AL and Rose are **six** in this fic, that makes it 2012. Draco was born in 1980, so that makes him 32.

They went to school in 1991, and they were 11. So Draco was 26 when he had Scorpius, Harry had James in 2004, so he was 24 when he had his first born.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thank you to me new reviewers: - geetac, missanime21, masonxoxo and Jace. Also a thank you to previous reviewers.

New reviewer masonxoxo has pointed out that James was born in 2005 not 2004, they requested I change it, however as it isn't a major part of the plot and it is only a year out, I'm not going to change it. The website I looked on didn't specify, just said between a year or so older than Albus. If it is only a year difference, allow for nine months pregnancy, Ginny would have gotten pregnant with Al only a few months after having James. I'm well aware this happens in the real world, but I thought an extra year is better, so I'm keeping it like that. Sorry, if this annoys you, hope you can still read the fic.

**ALSO: **I have a few reviewers commenting on my other stories, regarding the size of my chapters. I'm sorry if they were too big, making it difficult to read. I will try and shrink them in the future, but is there an easy way to edit the chapters already posted without having to copy and paste the whole thing again in doc manager?

**Chapter Four**

The morning Daily Prophet held a whole page dedicated to the Malfoy divorce, claiming it the case of the century. They had a few statements from Astoria, which to Harry were so ridiculous he would be surprised if anyone believed them or her. Harry was eating breakfast he was planning on going over to Draco's, Hermione had fire called him this morning telling him she will keep the boys until late afternoon.

Upon arriving at Draco's Harry could hear Draco pleading with Scorpius "Scorpius, I will not tell you again, take that thing off." Harry pushed open the kitchen door and there stood Draco arms crossed face stern, looking down at Scorpius.

"No daddy, I will not. I want to wear it always!" Harry could see Draco counting to ten under his breath "I will not tell you again." Scorpius ran up to Harry "Harry, Harry daddy is trying to make me take off panda, I won't I love it." Harry noticed for the first time since seeing Scorpius that he still wore his onesie.

Draco looked at Harry with an 'I'm begging you, please help me' look "Scorpius, if you wear it all the time, it will get ruined quicker. You should only wear it at night-time." Seeing Scorpius pout he couldn't help but add "If you get changed I promise to buy you another onesie, you can start a collection." Scorpius jumped up and down, clapping his hands "Yay! Thank you, I want a lion, no a tiger, no a . ..a "Harry patted his shoulder "Go get changed, ok." He ran off in the direction of the stairs.

Draco was watching Harry with one eyebrow raised "A onesie collection, really Potter. Thanks a bunch." Harry held his hands up in surrender "Hey, don't blame me, blame Ron for buying it for him in the first place and I got him to take it off didn't I." Draco conceded.

"Did you see the paper this morning?" Draco huffed "Yes I did, what a load of shite." Harry agreed "Indeed, but it could sway the case if the public are on her side."

"I made the first step today and filed a petition. As there has never been any court intervention before, the petition merely needs to state why I feel I will be the person better able to take care of Scorpius." Harry nodded "I'm sure she has filled one also, how long will it take to get a court date?" Draco shrugged, walked over to make coffee.

"My solicitor said now that I have filed the petition with the appropriate allegations, there is a waiting period of approximately 3 to 4 weeks before the case is set down for its first return date."

Harry was surprised "That long?" Draco didn't seem fazed though "Yeah, not surprising really. I don't mind as long as Scorpius stays with me during that time, it also gives us time to prepare." Harry watched Draco as he made coffee and fixed a late breakfast for Scorpius.

Harry couldn't understand why Astoria would want to divorce Draco, from what he'd seen, he was great with Scorpius, a great cook, kept a nice home, had money, dressed well, kept his appearance perfect and he was a great person to talk to, he was intelligent, witty and he had a dark sense of humour. She will definitely look back on this in years to come and kick herself for throwing away such a great man.

Harry shook his head, did he just think that? He allowed himself to accept what he previously summarised, a straight man can appreciate another man's qualities, and it doesn't mean anything. Harry forced himself to focus Draco was talking again.

"The solicitor said we will only be required to make an appearance at first. This only involves showing up in court to discuss matters with the judge. There is no taking of testimony, and generally speaking, Astoria and I will not have the opportunity to say anything. Some of the time, the judge may ask a question or two, but generally the lawyers do all of the talking." Harry didn't realise how much was involved, he assumes they would go see a judge they will listen to both sides and then pick a side.

"I bet that costs a fortune, paying the lawyers I mean." Draco handed Harry a drink and smiled at him "It's only money, I don't care, and I have enough of it. If spending a lot of money assures I get to keep Scorpius then it's worth it." Harry smiled back at him, he had gotten used to being at Draco's house and found he looked forward to Draco's company, even in the current situation Draco was a pleasure to be around.

Draco frowned "What? You keep staring at me, do I have toothpaste on my face?" Harry blushed "Um no, no toothpaste, just thinking really, just happen to be looking in your direction when I do it." Draco coolly sipped his drink "Fair enough. The solicitor said there is usually only one hearing or trial in any case. That is when witnesses testify, and in a custody case, is a protracted matter which may last anywhere from 3 or 4 to as much as 10 days."

Harry made a point of turning his attention away from Draco, he had already been caught staring. "Hopefully if you get a date through in a few weeks, then an appearance, then the trial, you should be done in about two months." Draco grunted "No, only the custody trial will be done, we still have the divorce trial, if she doesn't get custody she won't give in on anything else."

"Gosh you have a few stressful month ahead." Draco stood next to Harry, leaned back against the kitchen counter, his arm lightly brushing against Harry's as he did. Draco stared out in front of him "Thank Merlin you are here, I'd have lost Scorpius by now, and they would have taken him away, as I would have had a mental breakdown."

Harry beamed at the compliment "No problem, you can take on babysitting duties or something to pay me back." Draco took a sip of his coffee and moved away from the counter, brushing Harry's arm again "Where is that boy?"

Draco walked out of the kitchen calling for Scorpius as Harry tried to figure out why he was feeling strange after Draco's accidental touch, he also tried to ignore the fact that he might want Draco to do it again. As far as Harry knew he was straight and so was Draco, it is probably because Draco is the first person since Ginny, he let his barriers down with, he felt comfortable around him. His body was responding to getting attention, ignoring the fact that it was a man and in a friendly way only.

Finally Scorpius and Draco emerged and Draco said that Scorpius wasn't allowed to play in the garden today as he was naughty and that was his punishment. Harry didn't ask what he had done, but Draco didn't look pleased. Scorpius dragged his feet, heading for the playroom. Harry thought only Scorpius would think that playroom was a form of punishment, it was like a toy shop.

"I have told him to go pick some toys and bring them in here so I can keep an eye on him. I feel bad as I haven't been spending much time with him, I've been working on the case, but it will be worth it in the end."

Harry looked sympathetic "How about tomorrow we all have one day off and we get out the house and take the boy's somewhere?" Draco was thoughtful for a moment "Yes that sounds good, maybe that's why Scorpius is playing up, because he is getting restless with being stuck indoors." Just then Scorpius trudged in sulking, carrying an array of toys, he placed them on the oak table, the opposite end to his father and sat to play with them.

"Hey kiddo, no work tomorrow I promise, we are going out for the day with Harry, James and Al." Scorpius brightened at that "Really dad, oh I can buy my new onesie!" Draco lifted his eyes skywards as if praying. Harry chuckled.

"How about swimming?" Harry looked at Draco and then Scorpius as he said this "Can you swim?" Scorpius puffed out his chest "Of course I can swim, daddy taught me. I'm really good at it, daddy says that's because I'm a Malfoy and Malfoy's are good at everything." Harry looked at Draco and had to hide his laugh behind a fake cough and his hand.

Harry mumbled loud enough for Draco to hear "Good at everything apart from being modest." Draco grinned but said nothing.

Scorpius seemed appeased as he knew they would be having a family day out tomorrow. Harry and Draco continued to read up on custody case procedures and what to expect.

Draco was reading an official looking document and frowning, face turning more exacerbated as he read on. "Everything ok?" Harry enquired.

Draco looked up from the document, waved it around as he was talking "Only the most ludicrous divorce settlement request I have ever seen. Well it's the only one I have seen, but still."

Harry stood, walked over to Draco and read the document over his shoulder. Harry could have asked him to pass it to him, but he found he kept doing thing that brought him in close proximity to Draco. He was bent over close enough to smell his aftershave and Harry noted it was an alluring smell. He wanted to see if his neck tasted nice.

What is wrong with you! Harry sternly told himself. He continued to read what Astoria was demanding she got as a settlement and he had to laugh.

"She doesn't do thing by half does she, blimey she wants you to be left with nothing. She can't honestly think she will get all this accepted." Harry straighten up, but remained standing next to Draco.

Draco slung the document on the table "No, I think she is asking for silly things so when the judge disallows it, they will keep the other stuff. As they wouldn't want to disallow all of it, so they will say no to the unimportant stuff, leaving her with what she really wants." Draco looked deep in thought.

"I'm happy to give her everything, the house, the money in the vaults, the business, the belongings, everything, as long as I get Scorpius." He looked up at Harry "Do you think she would go for that?" Draco looked like he really needed to be told that she would.

Harry wanted to be honest with him, he placed a hand on his shoulder, happy to be touching Draco. "No I don't think she will. She wants to hurt you as much as possible, she knows taking your money, the house will not bother you, and she wants Scorpius to break you." He squeezed his shoulder and removed his hand. "Sorry."

Draco merely nodded slightly "No it was wishful thinking, I know she wouldn't accept a deal." Draco stood, his body very close to Harry's "excuse me Harry, you're in my way."

Harry blinked, he was so close he could see Draco's lips up close, they looked so inviting, soft, pink and kissable. Draco's voice cut of his internal battle "Harry! Merlin what is wrong with you today?"

Harry stepped back, looked away from Draco's questioning gaze "Um dunno, maybe lack of sleep." He returned to his seat and tried to concentrate on what he was doing previously. Harry didn't notice that Draco continued to watch him, slight frown on his face.

The morning went rather fast and Harry had to go collect the boys. "I will be back soon with the boy's ok Scorpius?" He was on his best behaviour and was trying not to upset his dad anymore then he already had, so instead of jumping in joy, he gave Harry a huge grin "I've missed Al, he said we can be best friends, isn't that great."

Harry smiled "Yes, that is great, you two make great friends." He said his goodbyes and flooed over to Ron and Hermione's.

"Hey guys I'm here to collect the boys" Harry called out as he headed for the back garden. Rose and James were playing tug of war over one of Rose's dolls "Muuuuuuuuuum tell James to give me back my doll."

Harry walked up to James "Son, give Rose back her doll." James smiled wickedly and let go, causing Rose to fall down. "Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum" Rose wailed. Hermione came over "Come on Rose, let's get an ice lolly." Hermione said to distract her.

Harry nodded in greeting to her and added "James, say sorry to your cousin, now." James shoved his hands in his pockets, scuffed his shoe on the ground and mumbled "Sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyy" in a sarcastic manner.

Harry looked at his son, face stern "Not like that James, properly." He huffed and looked up at Rose "Sorry Rose." He then turned to his dad "Better!" Hermione took Rose away as Harry quietly explained to James that he needed to drop the attitude.

Harry quickly said hello to Ron and Hugo, then collected Al. Hermione handed over some research for Harry to give to Draco and they returned to Draco's house.

James moodily stomped over to the oak table, slung himself in a seat and crossed his arms. Draco glanced at him and then at Harry, eyebrows raised in question.

"James has decided he will be in one of those moods today, I think he has the same problem as Scorpius, feels neglected." Harry crouched down in front of James "James, look I'm sorry, you have been stuck at Draco's house with nothing to do, but it cannot be helped. We are going out for the day tomorrow, swimming, sound good."

James uncrossed his arms, smiled at his dad "Promise" Harry nodded "Yes I promise" with that he lightly hugged his dad and then jumped down "Mr Malfoy can I go play in Scorpius' playroom. Please"

Draco smiled fondly at him "It's Draco, James. Yes no need to ask, whilst you are here, you are free to treat this as your own house, dinner will be ready soon, go play."

James smiled "Thanks...D-Draco." and then ran off in the direction of the playroom. Scorpius and AL following at break neck speed, Harry yelled after them to slow down.

Draco began preparing lunch, Harry stopped working in favour of watching Draco and occasionally talking. Harry was leaning forward over the island, the counter that was in the middle of the kitchen.

Draco would glance at him every so often and smile, Harry would smile in return, feeling a bit giddy, just because Draco smiled at him. "You don't mind having to cook for three additional people" Harry asked Draco.

"Nah, not much different really, just a bigger quantity. I like cooking, do you enjoy it?" Harry groaned "Not really, that was always Ginny's domain, I'm rubbish at it. I've survived on the basic cooking skills and the Weasleys' donating food. Molly makes a mean Lasagne."

Draco smiled in a good-humoured way "Should have known really, you were never good at potions and cooking is fairly similar."

Harry put on an expression of outrage, but wasn't very convincing. "Not my fault our greasy haired git of a teacher had it in for me from day one, I never stood a chance." Gesturing wildly with his hands to emphasize his point.

"Whoa Potter, calm down, you'll have my eye out. If you swallowed your pride and became friends with me, I could have tutored you." Draco was serious as he said this.

"Phft really, you would have mocked me for needing tutoring and probably hexed me for good measure." Playfully frowning,

"Prat. Guess you are right though. I would have teased you, I always enjoyed getting a reaction out of you, you were so easy to wind up." He chuckled at the look on Harry's face.

Harry blushed as even now, when Draco was being nice, he elicited a strong reaction from him, but instead of hatred it was the opposite, he wanted to reach out and tuck the blond strand of hair back behind Draco's ear.

When Harry stopped daydreaming he noticed Draco watching him with a quizzical look, but he said nothing. They sat and ate lunch, the three boys being well behaved, worrying if they misbehaved the day out tomorrow would be cancelled.

"James, your daddy said we are going swimming tomorrow, I can swim under the water. Can't I dad" Draco nodded "Dad takes us swimming a lot so Al and I are good at it too, daddy takes us to a pool that has lots of slides and fountains, and it's really neat."

Harry looked at Scorpius, who was knelt on his chair eating his lunch "Does your dad, get in the pool as well?" Scorpius looked at Harry like he was a troll "Duh, of course he does, how else would he have taught me to swim." Draco sniggered and Harry blushed, being put it in place by a six year old.

"Oh yeah right. Will you be actually swimming tomorrow Draco?" Harry tried not to blush further at the thought of Draco bare chested and in swim shorts.

Finished chewing his bite of chicken sandwich "Sure, why not. I haven't swam for a while, this pool James mentioned sounds fun too." James then spent a long time telling Draco all about the pool and the cool features.

Harry cleaned up the lunch things "Do you have a TV, I know it is a muggle thing, but you might?"

"Yeah I have one, found it helpful when entertaining Scorpius. It's in the main living room, in a TV cabinet, so you might not have noticed before, why?" grey eyes watching Harry, intently.

Harry forced himself to focus again, he'd been doing that a lot today "Um, just though we can put on a film for the boys. Scorpius is banned from the garden and I think they are bored of the playroom. At least they will be distracted so we can work." Harry weakly smiled at his suggestion.

Draco walked over to the boys, told them to pick up their juice bottles "Come boys, you are watching TV for the afternoon" all three boys were pleased, Harry didn't allow too much TV, so the boys saw it as a treat, evidently Scorpius did too.

Harry followed the four of them into the living room, leaning his hip against the back of the sofa, watching the boys scramble on the sofa, Scorpius in the middle. "I think James should choose" Scorpius suggested "He is the oldest and I want him to be happy" Harry smiled, Scorpius must have noticed James was left out and was trying to make him feel better. It was a testament to how Draco had raised him.

"That's kind of you Scorpius" Draco told him "James, that sideboard over there, the right side door, yes that's it." James opened the door and saw a few shelves holding various DVDs. "Pick any one and I will put it on for you." James scanned the shelf, withdrew a DVD and silently handed it to Draco.

Harry sadly smiled, James had chosen a DVD that Ginny used to play to the boy's all the time, and she used to sing the songs to them too. Harry ruffled James' hair and smiled down at him.

"Good choice James, one of Scorpius s." Harry smiled "It's James favourite too, he always liked Aladdin" Draco put on the DVD, told the boys to come tell them when it was over and he and Harry returned to the kitchen.

Harry wasn't sure if it was his mind playing tricks on him because he wanted to see it, but he swore Draco was watching him more often, smiling at him, laughing at his jokes more and accidently touching him more. He didn't want to think about the consequences if it was true, he just wanted it to be real.

"If you an Astoria slept in separate beds, did you sleep with anyone else?" Harry blurted out before he could stop himself. Draco arched an eyebrow, eyeing Harry suspiciously.

"Not only separate beds, we had separate rooms. However I haven't slept with anyone else, I had Scorpius to look after and I didn't want to confuse him by bring another women or man into his life." Draco subtly added the 'man' to gage Harry's reaction.

Harry's stomach did a flop, Draco just said women or man! Was that his subtle way of telling him, he liked men, was Harry imagining the longing look Draco was sending his way.

Clearing his throat "Very responsible of you." Draco laughed "At first it was difficult not having a sex life, but after so long you get used to it. I swear the next person I sleep with, I will be a bundle of nervous, like a virgin almost."

Harry gulped, his mind zooming into overdrive at Draco talking about sex and looking straight at Harry as he spoke. Feeling a bit hot he took a sip of water.

"How about you, anyone since Ginny?" Harry felt comfortable telling Draco because he too hadn't had sex in a long time. "Nope no one. It took me awhile to get passed the grief of Ginny and Lilly passing away, then I had two boys to think about. I can't exactly go out clubbing trying to pick someone up." Draco nodded his agreement.

"If I flirted with someone or if I felt slight attraction to someone…" Harry looked at Draco as he said that and bit his bottom lip before continuing "I would feel a sudden wave of guilt, I felt like I was cheating on Ginny, I couldn't go through with it." He fiddle with his quill so he didn't have to look at Draco.

"Do you still feel like that? Like you cannot move on out of guilt." Harry met Draco's intense gaze "No, I don't. I figured Ginny would want me to be happy, if that means being with someone else, then so be it. I have only just taken of my wedding ring, last week."

Draco looked surprised at that. Harry thought, since he had been around Draco, he didn't feel the need to hide behind his wedding ring and what it symbolised.

Giving Harry a comforting smile "Yeah me too, even though Astoria and I have been separated for a long time, I still wore mine, until last week." Harry returned his smile and blushed slightly at the thought of him and Draco becoming more than friends.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I'm visiting my mum now, so I have posted what I have done so far, hopefully more later. Enjoy.

**Chapter Five**

Draco had to take a fire call in his study from his solicitor, Harry checked on the boys and put on another DVD. He also took them some snacks, unsure if they were allowed food in the living room.

Draco came in a while late, patted Scorpius head "Careful with that orange, don't get the juice all over the sofa" Scorpius pushed away Draco's hand "I know dad, you have told me a million times before." Harry and Draco shared a look and smirked, Harry mouthed 'Kids!'

They returned to the kitchen and Draco was pouring them a glass of juice. "Here..." passing one to Harry "I was thinking…" Harry interrupted Draco "Whoa, don't think too hard, I don't want your head to explode." Smirking at Draco.

"Twit…as I was saying, I was thinking, as you are staying for dinner and you will be back tomorrow for our trip, how about you and the boys sleepover? Scorpius would love to have Al and James stay the night." Draco hesitantly watched Harry, waiting for his reaction.

Harry had frozen, stay over in Draco's house, and sleep in Draco's bed. No correction sleep in one of Draco's spare beds. Draco sown the hall, in nothing but boxers….Harry closed his eyes, took a deep breath to sort himself out, he was acting like a randy teenager.

Looking up at Draco, trying to hide his blush "Sure, I might need to pop home to get some bits, but I think the boys will like that, easier for tomorrow too." Draco looked pleased and went to tell the boys.

Harry left to collect the boys, PJ's, toothbrushes, clothes and some things for himself also. He sat at his kitchen table, collecting himself and his thoughts for a moment.

He couldn't possibly start anything with Draco, Draco needed a friend not a quick shag, and then if it became awkward afterwards they still would see each other due to Scorpius and Al's friendship. They needed to focus on the trial, but Harry could feel the desire building in him, the sexual tension getting thicker between them. He felt strong urges and he hoped he wouldn't show his new feelings in front of Draco that would be embarrassing.

Unless Draco liked him too…NO STOP IT! Harry thought. His house felt strangely empty, it didn't feel like home anymore. He gathered some more bits and then headed back to Draco's.

Draco's was starting dinner when Harry returned "Mmmmmmmm smells lush" Draco laughed "Lush, what kind of word is that." Harry nudged Draco's shoulder with his own "It's a word, just not one that meets your high standards" Draco held out the wooden spoon for Harry "Here taste that, does it need more seasoning?"

Harry felt awkward, Draco was starting at him, about to feed him, Harry parted his lips slightly allowing Draco to slip the spoon in. He tasted the sauce, watching Draco the whole time. Draco pulled the spoon away, his eyes flicking from Harry's eyes to Harry's mouth. "Well?"

Harry licked his lips, sensing the sexual tension in the room "Maybe a little more herbs, dunno." Draco shook his head "Useless Potter" he tasted it himself and added some more spices. "I'm making lasagne, seeing as you liked Molly's one so much."

Harry grinned "Mmmmm one of my fav meals" Draco tutted "Can't even be bothered to use the whole word Potter, very lazy" Harry laughed with Draco. "Do you have any beer? Or wine?" Draco grinned "Sure, in the wine fridge."

Harry suppressed a chuckle "What Harry, What's so funny?" Harry released the laugh he was holding "Only you would have a separate fridge just for wine." Draco rolled his eyes and mumbled something that sounded a lot like 'Uncultured yob'.

Harry took out a bottle, held up to Draco "This wine ok with you, your highness?" Draco playfully stuck out his tongue "Yes that will do." Harry uncorked the wine and poured two glassed, handing one to Draco.

"I can bathe the boys after dinner if you want, give you some time on your own." Draco smiled at Harry "Ok, thanks."

Whilst the lasagne was in the oven, Draco gave Harry and the boys a tour of the rest of his house. Harry was impressed, no wonder Astoria wanted it. Draco said the boys can either bunk in with Scorpius or have their own room. They decided to stay with Scorpius, his room was big enough to transfigure some more beds in it. They boys stayed in Scorpius room playing with his Lego.

"Just up the landing is the family bathroom, which really is just Scorpius bathroom. As we have a shower room and toilet downstairs and en-suite in the adult bedrooms."

He walked passed a few rooms "They are Astoria's rooms, I haven't been in there since she left." Harry nodded making sure to remember not to go in there. Draco took them up another level "This is really my floor, has my room at the far end, a small library/study and a guest room." Draco opened the door nearest them, leaning across Harry to do so. Harry sucked in his breath, it felt good having Draco lean across him.

Draco looked at Harry and gave him an encouraging smile "This will be your room, it is a large double room and has an en-suite. I hope it will be sufficient enough for you." Harry looked around, the room was more than sufficient, and it was beautiful, like a five star hotel. "It's perfect, thank you Draco." Harry reached out and gently touched Draco's forearm as he said that, but pulled away after a few seconds.

"Well I will leave you to get settled, I will go check on the dinner." Draco gave Harry another stunning smile and left, closing the door behind him. Harry sat on the bed and put his head in his hands. Blimey he was getting more and more worked up in Draco's presence now, he shuddered as he remembered Draco getting him to taste the food and the way Draco's lips slipped over the spoon as he too tasted it. Puling his hair slightly he said out loud to himself "What is wrong with you, take a cold shower or something".

After unpacking and looking at the en-suite, Harry returned to Scorpius' room, collected the boys and they all went down to eat dinner. Draco was dishing up as they entered "Ah just in time, boys go wash your hands." They all groaned and moaned but did as they were told.

Harry carried over the boy's food and drinks and then took his plate and sat at the table. "Do you not use the formal dining room?" Draco wrinkled his nose "No, not really reminds me too much of my childhood, the table in the kitchen is more welcoming and Scorpius and I prefer to sit here. I can talk with him then while I cook." Harry nodded as it made sense "We only use the formal one at Christmas and other major holidays."

"I guess it's nice to have the option of either room." Draco sipped his wine and watched as all three boys started digging into his lasagne.

"mmthismmm…mmishmm…" Harry looked at James "Do not speak with your mouth full James, chew it properly and wait until you have swallowed before you speak" Harry scolded.

James chewed faster, gulped his food down, stuck out his tongue to show that it was all gone "I said this is yummy, nicer than Grandma Molly's lasagne." Draco beamed "Thank you James" Harry added "Don't let Grandma Molly hear you say that." They all laughed.

"Daddy I cannot eat anymore" Al said a short while later. Harry inspected his plate "Just two more mouthfuls and you can stop." Al sighed and ate the required mouthfuls "Good boy" he sat waiting "Is there dessert Draco?" Draco laughed, Al was full but wanted dessert, typical of children really.

"Yes, nothing exciting just shop bought chocolate cake" Al sat up straighter "Goody chocolate cake". Once they had all finished and dessert was devoured, mainly by the boys, Harry helped clean up. "Right, you go put your feet up in the living room, maybe pick a film for us to watch, I'll go bathe the boys." Harry said looking at Draco as he said this.

"Yes sir, I will do as you demand" chuckling as he was actually happy to put his feet up, it would be nice to relax and watch a film with someone else, he normally did this by himself. Draco headed for the living room as Harry herded the boys upstairs.

Draco was looking for a film, pondering the weird day he had. Harry kept staring at him today, he soon realised it wasn't in a weird way but in a lustful way. What shocked him the most was he actually enjoyed the attention and found himself responding to Harry's lustful looks and lingering touches?

Harry came down looking shattered "It is harder than I thought it would be, bathing three boys. James went first, then I tucked him in, then Al and Scorpius insisted on sharing, I told them they were too old, but they wouldn't have any of it. All three are tucked up in bed, waiting for you to say goodnight."

Draco gracefully climbed off the sofa and went to say goodnight to the three boys, he decided he liked having a full house, he hoped that the boys and Harry would sleepover more than this one time.

Upon returning he saw Harry curled up at the end of the sofa, feet tucked up under him, leaning against the arm rest, wine glass in hand. Draco smiled, it was a welcoming sight and he felt dazed watching Harry looking so comfortable in his house, like he belonged there.

"Boys go down alright?" Harry asked, as Draco was staring at him. Harry noticed that Draco shook his head slightly as if to focus, he then moved to the opposite end of the sofa Harry was on, mirroring Harrys position.

"Yes, all three are in bed, but I'm sure they will sneak out of bed to play. Scorpius' has never had a friend sleepover before." Harry looked surprised but he knew Draco was a very private person.

"What film have you picked?" Draco had dimmed the lights, it made the living room cosier, but it also added to the atmosphere, making it feel more intimate.

"It's between something serious like Les Misérables or something far-fetched but lighter subject matter like The Expendables?" Harry thought for a moment "Hmm definitely The Expendables, can't be dealing with the other one."

Draco chuckled and stood to put on the film. They watched in silence every now and then glancing at each other and then looking away when they got caught looking. Draco had stretched his legs out a bit and cheekily tucked his feet under Harry's leg, Harry raised an eyebrow at him. "What my feet are cold, it's not harming you in anyway."

Harry didn't really mind, it just surprised him that was all, he thought it was a rather intimate thing, something you would do with a partner. Harry soon tilted his legs towards Draco, instead of away from him. The film had ended and Draco had put on a random TV channel not really watching it as they were talking.

"Ok, I have good one. Were you ever caught doing the nasty in your dorm?" Harry and Draco have been asking each other random questions all evening, the questions growing more absurd as more wine was consumed.

Draco thought for a while and grinned "Never caught having sex, but I was caught wanking by Blaise once." He grinned and added "I mean we all wanked, we all knew it happened, if the curtains were closed and you heard moans, you ignored it. But this one time, it was the middle of the day, I though everyone was watching the quidditch match, so I indulged in a little wanking, didn't bother to close my drapes."

Harry looked scandalised and embarrassed as he knew where Draco's story was going "I was well on my way to climaxing, when Blaise walked in. I couldn't stop if I wanted to, he timed it just right." Harry blushed at the thought of Draco touching himself and felt a slight stirring in his own trousers. He shifted in his seat.

Draco was laughing "What did you do?" Draco smiled "I tried to play it cool, I told Blaise if I knew he wanted to watch, I would have put on a better show for him." "You never, Draco!" Draco laughed at Harry "I did, thought he was going to take me up on it at first." Harry's eyes widened "Blaise is gay?"

"Sure, well no, not gay, more like he fucked anything he found attractive male or female." Then Draco's smile faded "He wouldn't leave me alone for ages after, I had to tell him to get lost." Harry sipped his wine "You weren't interested then?"

Draco looked at Harry "No not really, I think it had something to do with sharing a dorm since eleven, I couldn't find my dorm mates attractive, and they were like brothers, sort of." Draco grinned mischievously "What about you, fantasised about any of your dorm mates?"

"What EW no. They are like my brothers, yuck. Also I have never been attracted to a man before..." Draco looked hopeful "Before what Harry?" Harry's heart rate jumped as Draco leaned forwards and licked his lips, Harry also started leaning forwards, watching Draco's lips as he moved.

They were inches apart when they heard Scorpius yell "DAD, DAD, DAD! HARRY!" then pounding footsteps. They glanced at each other, moment ruined and jumped apart, just as Scorpius came running into the room. "Dad, come help, dad" Draco steadied his soon, to stop him fidgeting "What is it son?" Scorpius shivered "It's a GIGANTIC moth, it's HUGE, please dad, it keeps flying at me."

Draco left to deal with the moth, leaving Harry to go over what almost happened. Harry put it down to the wine, the talking about wanking and the lack of sex for a few years, but his body was definitely reacting to Draco being closer, Harry willed his semi erect penis to go down before Draco returned.

Draco returned, ran his hands through his hair "Sorry about that, Scorpius hates moths, it wasn't that big, but you know him, he likes to exaggerate." Harry gave a weak laugh, he hoped things didn't become awkward between them.

Draco hovered in the door "I guess it's late I should get to bed, we need our sleep if we are going to deal with three tired and hyper boys tomorrow." Harry stood watched Draco nervously shift about "Ok, sure. Night Draco." Draco looked at him and then quickly looked away "Night Harry."

Harry downed the rest of his wine and waited ten minutes before heading to his room. He laid in bed, unable to sleep for a long time, think of Draco's face mere inches away and how he really wanted to kiss him, to feel his tongue in his mouth. Harry's cock began to stir just thinking about it, he hadn't reacted to anyone this way since Ginny. He turned over onto his front and groaned into his pillow, it was going to be a long night.

Unbeknown to Harry, Draco was also struggling, he dashed off to bed out of embarrassment, and he was still semi hard when he came back downstairs, so he made his escape and had a cold, very cold shower.

Harry finally fell asleep, but woke in the middle of the night, he woke feeling very aroused and it soon came back to him that he had been dreaming of Draco. He dreamt that Draco was wanking and instead of Blaise walking in, it was him. He dreamt he had silently walked up to Draco and finished Draco off himself, kissing him as he wanked Draco to completion. He had woke gasping and cock rock solid. "Argh I'm gonna need a cold shower or…" Harry reached down and lightly griped his throbbing cock and began slowly working his fist up and down, gripping tighter and pumping faster as his arousal escalated. He was soon cuming and clamping his mouth shut to stifle the cries of pleasure.

He cast a quick cleaning charm and went to the en-suite to wash his hands. Feeling thirsty he went down to the kitchen to get some fresh orange juice. He was half way up the first flight of stairs when, Draco tried walking down, not noticing Harry, as he was rubbing his hands over his face.

"Whoa Draco, watch where you're going?" Draco jumped back, almost falling down the stairs "Harry?" his sleep filled voice said. "Yep, what are you doing up?" Draco stared at Harry "I could say the same to you?" Harry shifted uncomfortably thinking about wanking in Draco's spare room, whilst thinking of kissing Draco. "Um…thirsty" he held up his drink to indicate his reason for wondering about at night.

Draco nodded "Me too, I'm going to get a drink, see you tomorrow Harry." Harry slipped past Draco, trying to avoid brushing past him, but this was difficult on the middle of the stairs. "Night Draco." Harry rushed to his room, put his drink down and sat on the bed, merlin that was awkward. Harry now had new images flashing in his head, a sleepy Draco, hair messy, bare chested, stood in the hall with only a thin paid of pyjama bottoms on, Draco's arousal quite evident through the trousers.

Harry moaned 'fucking hell Draco, what are you doing to me' Harry sighed and reluctantly tried to go back to sleep


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Thank you to all my reviewers, you guys rock: - Tenshi Yami – Angel of Darkness, Dark Neko 4000, Draco's Phoenix 99, geetac, missanime21, masonxoxo, Jace and Belldandy55555.

Sorry I didn't update last night, no excuses, just general life got in the way. Housework, partner, baby blah blah blah. Enjoy!

**Chapter Six**

Harry hadn't slept well at all, spending most the night thinking of Draco on the stairs. It was a difficult image to get out of your head, coupled with the fact that Harry was questioning his sexuality. In the end he settled on the same reasoning that Blaise apparently lived by, it doesn't matter if the person is male or female, as long as you are attracted to them. Harry was definitely attracted to Draco.

He dragged himself out of bed, showered, shaved and brushed his teeth, he then got changed into loose fitted black jeans and a short sleeved dark navy blue polo t-shirt. Wrinkled his nose at his hair and decided to have breakfast before he attempted taming it.

He shuffled along the hall and down one flight of stairs, peeked into Scorpius' room, noted it was empty and carried on down to the kitchen. All three boys were in their PJ's sat at the table eating breakfast. Draco was leaning forward over the counter, gripping onto a cup of coffee, like he depended on it to live.

Harry also noticed that Draco was dressed, he looked rather dashing, he was wearing tighter fitting jeans than Harry, slim fit blue jeans, a short sleeved white t-shirt that had a low cut rounded neck, that exposed his neck and showed the very top of his chest, his t-shirt had also risen at the back, from Draco leaning forwards over the counter and Harry caught a glimpse of his pale skin at the lower of his back. Harry groaned inwardly, he hoped he could act his age today and not like a randy teenager.

"Morning, sorry you had to deal with the boys by yourself, I didn't realise they were up." Draco looked around, he looked tired too "Nice hair Potter, get electrocuted on your way down?" he was playfully smirking, Harry picked up an apple and threw it at him, the smug git caught it and bit into it "Thanks, mmm yummy." Harry rolled his eyes "Coffee, need coffee."

"Not a morning person huh?" Harry yawned "What, no I'm normally ok, just slept badly." He poured a cup of coffee and said morning to the boys. Harry put his fingers under the bottom of his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Why didn't you sleep well?" Harry removed his fingers, blinked a few times, well he couldn't say because I woke up from a sexy dream about you, then I bumped into you and you were sporting a pretty impressive hard on. "Um being in a different bed I guess." Draco shrugged "You will have to stay over more often, you'd soon get used to it." Harry smiled.

"How have you managed to look more than half decent at this ungodly hour?" Draco's mouth tugged up into a small smile at the compliment about looking decent. "Talent? Years of practice? But really this is what I look like, I haven't done anything, other than get dressed and brush my teeth." Harry scrunched up his nose "Lucky git, you look ready to do a photo-shoot or something, the 'I just got out of bed' look is good on you, I on the other hand look like a hobo and like I've been electrocuted." Draco chuckled "You don't look like a hobo, you look alright" Harry shuffled over to sit at the table "Thanks"

Draco joined him and added "Of course not as good as me, but alright." Harry playfully kicked the leg of Draco chair "Moron".

Harry ate some toast and told James and Al to follow him so he could help get them ready. Soon both boys were dressed, teeth and hair brushed. "Go play in the playroom, I will shout when we are ready to leave." They ran off without saying anything in return. Harry then climbed to the next floor and started packing a bag with towels, googles and swimwear for all three of them. Plus arm bands just in case and a few other things, such as deodorant for him.

He then attempted to tackle his hair, but after a half arsed attempt he gave up, it was only going to get wet in the pool. He then returned to the kitchen and set about packing some snacks and drinks for all of them.

Draco returned looking even better than this morning, he must have done some grooming 'get your head out of the gutter' Harry kept chanting. "You alright Harry, you seem distracted?" Harry looked at Draco "No I'm ok, just thinking about what we need to take. I have done James and Al's swim stuff and I'm just making up a packed lunch for all of us."

"Good thinking about the packed lunch, I normally cheat and eat out. I've sorted Scorpius and my swim stuff, so if you do your hair we are ready to go" Draco tried not to laugh as he said it, he was only winding Harry up. He had to laugh however at Harry's expression.

"Oi, not everyone is born with model looks, piss off." Harry said jokingly "You think I could be a model, thanks Harry." Harry smiled, well it was the truth, whether you liked or hated Draco Malfoy, no one would deny that he was one handsome specimen of a man. Harry poked him in the chest "This is where you say something nice about me in return!"

Rubbing where Harry had poked him "Ow, you have really pointy fingers?" seeing the look on Harry's face "Ok maybe not, um..." Harry rolled his eyes "Not used to complimenting people are ya. It's ok if you can't think of anything, I don't want your brain to fizzle out." Draco shoved Harry's shoulder lightly "Pillock"

Harry laughed at Draco's name calling "Come on then, let's lock up the house and go" They collected the boy's and soon arrived at the pool James was praising the other night. "It's actually more of a waterpark then just a swimming pool" Draco looked impressed when they walked in, it was huge with massive waterslide, water flumes, pools, rapids, kids area, wave machine, surfing and a mock up beach, sand and all. "Wow, Scorpius do not run off, are you listening. Stay with me or Harry." Scorpius nodded and ran up to Harry and took hold of his hand.

Harry smiled down at him, Al grabbed Harry's other hand, whilst James walked with Draco "I don't need to hold your hand, I'm not a baby." Draco laughed "No you're not, but stick by me ok dude."

They located the nearest changing rooms and Harry supervised as Scorpius and Al got ready and James got ready in a cubicle by himself, declaring he was grown up enough to do it alone. Draco also went into a cubicle and got changed, he came out with a towel slung over one shoulder and low riding beach swim shorts on, Harry could see his hip bone.

They came down to just above his knees and were baggy shorts, dark blue with large white flowers on, like suffer shorts and he looked hot in them. Harry tried to look at his face and not stare at his smooth, pale chest. He looked at Harry who was still fully dressed "If you don't plan on swimming in your jeans, I'd get a move on." Harry picked up his bag and headed for a cubicle. He too had knee length swim shorts, his were a life guard red with a thick white stripe down the side, he was sure Draco would make a snide Gryffindor comment about the red, even though it was the wrong shade of red.

Exiting he saw the three boys and Draco waiting for him, they headed to the younger kids area, picked some sun loungers and laid out the towels. Harry then took the three boy's into the shallow kid's pool, whilst Draco leaned back on a lounger, watching. Thinking how good Harry looked with the kids and how well he suited his swim shorts, the dark trail of hair from his belly button disappearing under his waistband. Draco put on his sun glasses and leaned back fully on the lounger, it was a nice sunny day but there was a slight breeze so it wasn't too hot.

They had loungers right in front of the pool, so the kids could play whilst they relaxed, they complex was also manned by lifeguards. Harry rose out of the water, water running off him, down his chest and shoulders, he shook his head, water going everywhere and then climbed out of the pool, heading straight for Draco. Draco had watched Harry as he emerged from the water and he bit his lip, trying to stop the onslaught of dirty thoughts running through his head.

Harry plonked down next to Draco "Bloody cold in there, but I guess after a while you get used to it." Harry towel dried his hair, trying to tame it and huffed when Draco gave him a look to say 'I wouldn't bother'. Draco laughed "I guess I should make the effort to go play with the kids for a bit." Draco stood and left, dipping his foot into the water and shivering. He climbed in and swam towards the boys, who were playing with a ball.

After watching Draco laughing and playing with the boy's for a bit, Harry couldn't resist and joined them. They played catch, they had races, they held their breath underwater, Scorpius showed them his underwater swimming and James practiced until he could do a handstand in the pool. They all got out to dry off and eat, Harry took the boys to the toilet, whilst Draco laid out the picnic.

Harry noticed a lot of girls, would stare at Draco and try and get his attention, when they saw him with Scorpius they would 'aw' and 'ah' and increase their flirting attempts. Harry wasn't jealous, ok he was a bit but mainly it was bloody annoying. Draco noticed Harry glaring at some young women, who were whispering and pointing at him "Babe magnet me!" Draco remarked jokingly.

"Yeah, its bloody annoying, all that giggling." Draco didn't respond to that, just winked at the giggling girls. "Don't encourage them Draco." Draco put his hands up in mock innocence "What I didn't do anything" Harry scowled. "I'm sorry Harry, I'm just having a laugh, I can tell them to sod off if you want." Harry just shrugged "What is it me, go get their numbers if you want."

Harry stood "Come on boy's lets go on some slides" he then walked away with all three boy's in tow, Draco stared after him in confusion, why had he gotten so annoyed.

Noticing Draco was alone, one of the women came over, she looked about twenty one, way too young Draco thought, he is ten years older. "Hey, my friends and I were wondering if you wanted to join us." Draco really didn't want to, he wanted to go after Harry and make it up to him. "Sorry girls I'm gay, that man you just pissed off was my boyfriend." She groaned "All the good ones are gay, never mind" she then walked away.

Draco was glad Harry wasn't there when they came over, saying he was gay and Harry was his boyfriend was the quickest way of getting rid of them without hurt their feelings.

Draco put their valuable belongings in a nearby locker and went in search of Harry and the boy's. He found them in a queue for a water flume and waited at the bottom of the slide for when they came down. They came shooting out the bottom, all laughing and the boy's shouting "again Harry again."

Draco joined them in the queue this time and they waited in line in silence, until Draco broke the silence "I told those girls I was gay, they soon buggered off." Harry looked at him "Like I said none of my business, but I'm glad that I won't have to deal with the giggling." Harry relaxed after that and they enjoyed an hour or so going on the slides and attractions.

Harry and Draco went back to the loungers while the boy's played on the pirate ship themed play park nearby. "Did you apply a sun cream charm earlier?" Harry asked, as he forgot and he didn't bring any muggle sun cream. "Well it is a little bit late to ask, but yeah I did." Harry grinned "Cheers, sorry about earlier, with me getting in a huff about those girls."

Draco waved him off "It doesn't matter, I can see how it was annoying" Harry smiled and decided he wasn't going to be annoyed anymore, Draco couldn't help it if he was attractive.

"Guess we should go shower and get changed, it is getting late." Draco agreed and called for the boy's. They arrived back to Draco's at 4pm ish "Gosh I'd better start dinner" Harry placed his hand on Draco's arm stopping him "Whoa, how about we order a takeaway, watch a family film together and have a nice relaxing evening?" Draco covered Harry's hand with his own, looked into his eyes "I'd like that".

They ordered pizza, the boy's got into their onesies and Harry sat on one end of the large sofa, Draco the opposite end, with the three boy's snuggled between them. Draco transfigured a cushion into a blanket and they all snuggled together watching Monsters Inc. Harry kept sneaking glances at Draco and the boys, it was lovely sitting down like a family, Draco laughing at the film, his smile warming his face. After the film the boys fell asleep and they carried them upstairs to bed.

"I think all the swimming and running around took it out of them." Harry said as he followed Draco to the kitchen. "Let's hope they sleep through to the morning. Do you want a beer?" Harry nodded and accepted the beer.

"I enjoyed today, it was nice to forget about the custody battle and the divorce. To enjoy a day out with you and the boys. It's great seeing Scorpius so happy, he has a friend for life in Al." Harry agreed and they went back to the living room.

"What do you want to do now?" Harry though if Draco knew how much of a loaded question that was. "Um last night was good, I enjoyed getting to know more about you, and maybe we can just talk."

Draco sat down, arm outstretched across the back of the sofa, as if he was putting his arm around someone, casually sipping his beer. "Ok well you asked the last question last night about being caught in the dorm rooms. So it's my turn to ask the question…um" Draco thought for a while. Harry sat down too, but a little closer than the previous night, waiting for Draco to come up with a question he spent the time admiring the view, Draco looked confident and relaxed sitting back against the sofa.

Harry could feel the sexual tension building being in close proximity to Draco. He was discreetly making eye contact with Draco, holding his gaze, smiling and then looking away. "Ok I've got one, would you ever consider…..um …...no it doesn't matter." Harry leaned forwards placed his hand on Draco's leg "No go on" leaving his hand on his leg longer than a friend would.

Draco began swirling his beer around in his bottle, watching its movements, avoiding Harry's eyes "I was going to say, would you ever consider….dating again and dating a man?" Harry's mouth parted, he was going to reply but was momentarily speechless, was Draco being forward with him.

Harry watched Draco as he continued to play with the beer bottle "Um I guess I would like to date again, spending time with you has made me realise how lonely I was before, like I was saying last night, I've never fancied a man before, but I guess some things can change." Eyeing Draco as he said this.

Draco looked up "Have they changed?" Harry shifted slightly in his seat "I don't know only time will tell" Draco smiled and downed his beer, getting up to get them another one. "Right your turn?"

Harry smirked "What turns you on and what turns you off?" Draco cheeks gained a pink tinge "Um I don't know, like you said some things change. I used to find Astoria attractive but now she is ugly to me. I used to hate you but now you're the second most important person in my life." Harry felt lifted by that statement "That didn't answer my questions?"

Draco sat and thought for a moment "Well I hate my feet being touched, a total turn off if someone tried touching them intimately or Merlin forbid tried sucking my toes." Draco shivered in disgust "Yuck! Um a turn on….hmmm…oh I get worked up if the person I'm with kisses, licks or sucks my earlobes, that's hot." Harry filled that away and blushed, he knew he'd be dreaming of sucking Draco's earlobes tonight.

Draco looked at Harry "My turn, same questions to you, turn on and turn off?" Harry didn't really have much to compare, just Ginny but he knew what he looked when Ginny did it.

"Well I've only ever slept with Ginny so I can only go by what I used to like then, I could possibly like other things but haven't experienced it yet. Or Something I didn't like with Ginny, I might love with someone else." He took a swig of beer "I guess a turn off for me is when your partner makes no noise, Ginny would moan and whither around etc. but she wasn't very vocal, she would stifle her cries of pleasure, I'd think I would like to hear if someone was enjoying it, the louder the better I guess." Harry looked at Draco and added "I guess that answers for turn off and on."

Draco shifted in his seat, trying to discreetly hide his arousal, hearing Harry talk like that, made him want to show him how loud he could moan. "My turn again" Harry said "What is the most embarrassing thing you have ever done during sex?" Draco laughed "Ok but you'll laugh, Astoria and I were going at it, when I started to feel sick, I puked all over her, covered her whole chest. It was gross!"

"Bet that killed the mood." Draco laughed again "YES definitely, turned out I had food poisoning." Harry smiled "Bet it seems funnier now that Astoria is a bitch." Draco burst out laughing, he laughed for a long time and couldn't get himself under control "Merlin, her face, I can picture it clearly in my head, oh gosh it was the funniest thing I have ever seen. At the time I was mortified but now…it went everywhere, on her face, in her hair and all over her chest" Draco was bent over from laughing.

Harry laughed with him, he couldn't help it, Draco was hysterical. "There you go, every time she pisses you off in court, picture her face as you barfed all over her during sex." Draco pulled himself together, wiping his eyes, he touched Harry's leg "Thanks for asking that, it's cheered me up." His touch lingering, he eventually removed his hand a shyly smiled at Harry.

"How about you, can't be any worse that my story?" Harry was thinking, smiling "Ginny broke her arm once, I was a bit over zealous and she fell off the bed." He frowned "Had to bloody sleep on the sofa for a week after that. We had to think of a cover story as we couldn't tell her family she broke her arm whilst shagging me." Harry liked talking to Draco, they could talk about anything, and it didn't matter. He could talk for ages with him, he was relaxed around him.

A few beers later and both were laughing and joking about all sorts, talking about old days. "This one time Seamus came back to the dorm, he said had slept with a Hufflepuff and he was mid thrust when she let out the longest fart"

Draco starting laughing again "Oh my, that is embarrassing for her. Who was it?" Harry knitted his brows together "Um don't think he said her name, just said a Hufflepuff." Draco pouted "Ah that would have been funny if we knew who. Pansy once slept with a fellow Slytherin, no not me, before you say it, and they called her by a different name as they climaxed, she wasn't impressed. He was in the hospital wing for a week, poor bloke."

Harry smirked, he never really likes Pansy "Well I would have needed to think of someone else to get off whilst shagging her." Draco agreed "Everyone thinks we slept together, but we didn't."

"So you never thought about shagging Granger?" Harry wrinkled his nose "No, she's my best friend and like a sister, also Ron fancied her so that's a no go."

"Who was your crush at school?" Draco thought for a while "I liked a few older girls but never made a move, some Slytherin's and I think someone in Ravenclaw but I never really bothered with sex at school, then later on I was too distracted." Draco's face dropped, as he thought about why he was distracted in the later years at Hogwarts.

"Hey, I know what you're thinking about and stop it! You are a great person Draco, don't question yourself. You're a fantastic dad and a good friend to me now and I say no depressing thoughts. Think of Astoria covered in sick." Draco smiled and weakly laughed "Sorry, there is such a huge part of my life I want to forget, you can see the evidence of that on my arm" he turned his left arm, so the dark mark was facing upwards.

Harry reached out and took hold of the arm, he ran his fingers lightly over it and Draco shivered. He tried to pull his arm free but Harry gripped it tighter "Don't be ashamed Draco, don't hide who you are, this mark is evil but you learnt a lot about yourself because of it. You discovered you're not like your father and it was the start of you discovering who you really were as a person."

"It's faded a lot now, not as dark and prominent but it will always be scarred." Harry looked at Draco's arm, lightly caressed the mark "Good judgment comes from experience, and experience comes from bad judgment." Harry ran his fingers down Draco's arm from his elbow to his palm and then did a few circular movements over Draco's palm. "I think you are brave."

Draco snorted "You can't be brave if you've only had wonderful things happen to you Draco, for what you have been through and what you are going through now, you are a very brave person."

Draco smiled at Harry, watching as Harry continued to pass feather light touches up and down his arm and over his mark. "Harry, you really are an amazing person. You can forget our history, the past, what I've done, you know what to say to make me feel better and you are willing to support me and Scorpius when I need someone the most."

Harry looked up from Draco's arm, directly into Draco's eyes. Harry saw that Draco was being sincere and he meant what he was saying "It's nothing Draco, you may not realise but you are helping me too. Since I have become friends with you, I have removed my wedding ring, got closure, accepted that I can let other people into my life, that Ginny would want me and the boys to be happy. I'm no longer lonely, you have done more for me then you would ever know."

Draco's eyes lit up "Move in with me Harry?" Harry blinked a few times "Pardon?" Draco took Harry's hand "You are going to be here working on the case with me anyway, the boy's will be going to and fro, it will be easier to stay here. I can set a proper room up for the boy's and you can have the spare room. You can always move out again after the trial is over. It will be easier and more convenient for you and the boy's if you stayed here. It's been nice having you and the boy's around, I enjoy your company and I think it would help us both to have another adult to share responsibilities and to have another adult to talk to. Um…but you don't have to." Draco finished lamely.

Harry stared at Draco, his first thought was 'Yes' but then the second was 'Can he do that to the boys, confuse them, what would others say' but then a voice in his head said 'who cares about others, do what you want for once'. He squeezed Draco's hand "I'd love to move in with you, we can explain to the boys tomorrow and I will pack a few things."

Draco's gave Harry the most magnificent smile he had ever seen, his eyes shining "Harry that will be wonderful, thank you." Harry felt a bit awkward, the atmosphere had changed from joking to serious when they started talking about Draco's mark and now it felt slightly uncomfortable. Harry slowly withdrew his hand "It's getting late, if I have to pack tomorrow I will need some sleep." He stood, gave Draco a lopsided smile "Night Draco, sleep well. I will see you in the morning." Harry then left, going to his room to ponder the unexpected change of events. He was moving in with Draco and he was actually pleased about it.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Short chapter next, but I guess it's better than nothing. Thanks for reading.

**Chapter Seven**

The next morning Harry was up early enough to get the boys breakfast and start the coffee for him and Draco. Harry didn't feel comfortable walking around in his usual sleep wear so he had gotten dressed. Draco came down thirty minutes after Harry had gotten up.

"Morning, Here have a coffee." Draco grunted and accepted the coffee, Harry smiled maybe Draco wasn't a morning person either, Harry just didn't see it yesterday.

Harry and Draco went over to the table and sat opposite the boys "Boys Harry and I have some news for you." Scorpius glanced up and looked worried for a split second "Nothing to worry about son" Harry looked at his son's "Draco and I spoke last night, as you are aware I am helping Draco with some very important work and we have been spending a lot of time here. Well Draco and I figured until this work is complete, it will be better if me and you boys move in with Draco and Scorpius. Is that okay with you? You do have a say in the matter."

Al looked like Christmas had come early "its great dad" James was quiet, Harry stood, walked over and crouched down by James "You can say if you don't want to, I won't be mad?" James looked into his father's face "I don't mind, you know me I don't deal with change that well, but being here with Draco has made you happy again and if this makes you happy, then I won't mind dad." Harry was shocked that his son didn't think he was happy before and that he noticed a change in him since being around Draco.

"I'm sorry if I have been miserable before, I didn't realise I was working on autopilot" James shook his head "No dad, I know you were happy with us and that you love us, but since mum died you have been lonely and sad. Draco has helped you be you again." Harry and Draco stared at James both speechless. "It might only be for a few months but it could be longer, but if you want to go home at any time, just say, you understand, you can talk to me James." James smiled "I understand dad, I think I will like it here, Draco's food is better and he shows me cool spells and stuff."

Harry fixed Draco with a stare "What? Just the basic spells, he's got a rare talent of getting into trouble without my help, guess he gets that from you." Harry laughed and went back to his chair.

"Well I'm going back to our house today to pack up a few things, do you boys have anything you want to bring here?" the boys rolled off a list of stuff and Harry made a note to pack it all.

The boys were talking excitedly to Draco about getting a room sorted. Once everyone was dressed and ready, Harry set up some craft things in the playroom and the boys were busy painting and making random things.

Harry found Draco on the second floor stood outside Astoria's room "What's the matter Draco?" Draco looked up "Oh nothings the matter, just preparing myself for the mammoth task of sorting her rooms out, I'm turning them into a room each for James and Al."

Harry was startled "Really, you don't have to do that?" Draco shrugged "I want to. I don't want her stuff here anymore, I'm going to shrink everything, furniture and all. Then pack it into a box and send it to her via owl. Once the rooms are bare we can get the boys to pick a theme and we can decorate for them, you can get their beds from yours, so they have the familiarity of their own beds."

Harry smiled "The boys will like that, thanks Draco." Harry left Draco to the shrinking and went to hang out with the boys for a bit.

Harry went to the kitchen to get the boys a drink and a snack, Draco was there, writing a note and attaching a parcel to an owl's leg. "All done?" Draco nodded "Yep, every single thing in those rooms is in this box, it feels nice to be getting rid of it."

Harry approached him and placed his hand on the lower of Draco's back for a few seconds "I bet it does." Draco had shivered under Harry's touch, but he saw Draco smile too, this was encouraging for Harry.

The owl left and Draco said "let's go decorate some rooms". They decided to leave Scorpius and Al playing, taking James up to the bigger of the two rooms "James, Draco has cleaned out this room for you, you can pick any colour or theme you want, we will decorate it for you. What do you want?"

James walked into the room and smiled "I like this room, it's better than my one at home, I have an en-suite and I can see the huge garden from my window" Harry smiled "You're the only one out of you boys to have an en-suite, Scorpius and Al will share the bathroom down the hall" James' smile grew "I'm like a grown up, like you and Draco with my own bathroom." Harry patted his shoulder "Yep, buddy. Like a grown-up"

After thinking for a while James settled on plain black and white walls, with white furniture, a grown up design, with plenty of storage and cool features, he had a special stand on his wall to hold his broom stick, so it was on display, he had the silhouette of a person flying on a broom painted on the black wall in white and the quidditch hoops painted in black on the white wall. He had bean bags, a desk and chair and a bookshelf with all his books and toys from home. He was very pleased with it and spent the remainder of the day there after eating lunch.

After lunch they took Scorpius and Al up to Al's room, it was smaller than James' room but it was still large. "Right Al, what do you want? This will be your room whilst you are here, go to town." Draco said as he smiled down at him.

In contrast to James, Al had picked bright colours for the walls, with cartoon rockets and planets as art painted onto the walls. One section of a wall was painted like a black board and Al had chalk he could use to draw on the wall. He had a small children's size table and chairs, a bookcase and a wardrobe, all in brightly coloured wood. He had all his toys from home and Harry suspected Draco would be adding to them.

They ate dinner and the boys returned to their rooms, the excitement hadn't worn off yet. After Dinner Harry and Draco reluctantly started going over the case and checking for possible loopholes they could exploit.

"I received an owl from Stuart..." noticing the confused look on Harry's face he explained "Stuart is the first name of my solicitor/lawyer." Harry nodded "Oh ok, go on" Draco continued "The letter said that Astoria will be citing 'Unreasonable behaviour' as the grounds for divorce. She has also claimed this is why she doesn't want Scorpius with me as she feels it is unsafe."

Harry frowned "Unreasonable behaviour, how so?" Draco began gesturing with his hands as he explained "She can claim anything from physical violence, verbal abuse, insults or threats, drunkenness or drug-taking. I won't know what crap she will come up with, but it all falls under unreasonable behaviour."

"Well that means it will be her word against yours, how can you prove you weren't verbally abusing her?"

"I just tell the truth, I'm sure if it gets messy I can request veritaserum to be used, they only use it if nothing is settled and no one will admit they are lying." He frowned "I think she thinks she can lie and get away with it, that no one will believe me over her, no one would request veritaserum. However I'm hoping to cause enough doubts about her that they use it."

Harry looked at Draco and smiled "That's great right, as soon as they question her under veritaserum her whole story falls apart, then you can say how she never raised Scorpius and how she was and they will side with you." Harry was hopeful.

"I only hope I can cast enough doubt that they request the veritaserum, I'm sure a lot of people will ignore the obvious out of hate for me an ex-death eater." Harry reached for Draco's hand "We will do whatever it takes to make them see you are speaking the truth." Smiling he let go of his hand.

"It really is crazy that they don't use veritaserum straight away, it would save a lot of hassle." Draco agreed with Harry "I think most trials/cases are resolved fairly quickly and are very straight forward, it's not necessary to waste veritaserum, but some cases, like mine are unique and will eventually require it."

"I know you said you haven't slept with anyone else since Astoria, but do you think she remained faithful? Once her lies are exposed, if you then tell the truth and give evidence of adultery then I'm sure the divorce will go in your favour."

Draco stood quickly, Harry stood also, maybe Draco was going to require his help with something, however what Draco did shocked Harry, he threw his arms around Harry and gave him a very quick, very brief, closed mouth kiss. "You're fucking brilliant" with that he mumbled something about contacting an investigator and left for the study. Harry remained rooted to the spot, lips tingling from Draco's short kiss, light headed and grinning like a fool.

He made himself a cold drink, just for something to do, he leaned back against the island kitchen counter. Draco returned said he spoke to a private investigator who was going to follow Astoria and see if he can dig up any dirt on her.

He stood next to Harry but facing him, Harry could smell his aftershave again and see the fine stubble he had along his jaw. Harry wanted to feel the stubble, wanted to taste his lips again and he really wanted to touch him. Draco continued to talk and Harry couldn't tare his eyes away from his pink lips.

"He's expensive but if he can find proof of adultery it will be fantastic for my case." Draco glanced at Harry "Harry, are you listening to me? Harry!" Harry shook his head and focused "Hmm what, sorry I was a million miles away." He pushed away from the counter "Um I think I'm going to say goodnight to the boys and have a shower." He hurried out of the kitchen and away from temptation.

Draco thought that Harry was acting strange, he hadn't returned after his shower. He decided to go looking for him. He walked to his room and knocked, waiting for an answer.

When no answer came he pushed open the door and saw Harry wasn't in there, he heard the shower running, he knew he should leave but he had an urge to take a peek at Harry in the shower, just a quick peak.

Walking carefully and quietly he approached the half opened door and peaked around it. Harry had his back to him, body slightly turned to the side. Draco thought he had a sexy bum, his hair was wet and was falling into his face, and then Draco froze. Harry was masturbating in the shower, his hand loosely wrapped around his cock, pulling back his foreskin as he slowly pumped up and down.

Draco could only see part of Harry's cock, from the slight side position Harry was stood in. Draco was torn a part of him said leave before you get caught, this is wrong, it's private. But another part of him wanted to see more, his own cock had grown hard from watching Harry.

Harry sped up the pumping, he leaned forwards slightly, other hand resting against the tiled wall, he stared moaning and Draco made a quick retreat, he knew he would alert Harry to his presence if he continued to watch. Hearing Harry moaning, watching his hands work his shaft, Draco had grown unbelievably hard and if he stayed to watch he would be letting out his own moans.

He went straight to his own room, as soon as the door was closed he climbed onto his bed, shoved his hand down his trousers and began wanking hard and fast, wanking to the sight of Harry naked, wet and pleasuring himself. It didn't take long before he was climaxing, cuming hard and all over. He smiled at thought that just down the corridor Harry was also climaxing.

Draco cleaned himself up and changed into his pyjama/jogging bottoms and then picked up a book to read for a bit. Now he had dealt with his arousal he felt ashamed, he spied on Harry and watched him. He didn't think he could face Harry tonight, embarrassed as he wanked as he thought of him.

Harry went straight to his room, undressed and headed for the shower, after washing his hair he decided to deal with his erection problem. Just thinking of Draco had sent all the blood rushing to his penis. He took hold of himself loosely and began wanking, pulling his foreskin back and up. Soon the pleasure began to build and he increased the pressure and sped, feeling the new sensations this caused, he steadied himself by putting his other hand on the tiled wall in front of him. He could feel the pleasure building, almost ready to explode, he started moaning softly as he thought about what Draco's penis would look like. He soon shuddered as his climax took over, cuming all over the tiles in front of him.

He cleaned himself up, dried off, got dresses into jogging bottoms and a t-shirt and decided to go apologise to Draco for his strange behaviour. He couldn't find him in the rest of the house and assumed he'd be in his room, he approached the door and knocked, then he heard Draco's voice through the door "Yes, come in."

Harry pushed opened the door and noticed that Draco was topless, just in his low riding bottoms, he sat up against his headboard, legs crossed, with a book resting in his lap. He thought he could see Draco blush but he could have imagined it. "Hey, I just wanted to say sorry about my weird behaviour earlier, I was …um….distracted. Sorry." Draco smiled at him "That's ok, we all get funny moments." Harry nodded in agreement "Ok, guess I'd say night then. See you tomorrow" Harry turned way "Harry..."

He turned back to face Draco "Yeah" Draco's eyes looked Harry up and down "Thank you for moving in, you won't regret it. Night."

Harry made eye contact with Draco "Thank you for having us." With that he left, closing the door behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Ok don't hate me…warning of angst and upset. Sorry!

**Chapter Eight**

The next morning Harry fire called Ron and explained about temporarily living with Draco, Ron offered to take all three boys to give them a break. Draco agreed and Ron stepped through the fire place, they all went to the kitchen.

Upon seeing Ron, Scorpius jumped up and ran to him "Ron! Yay Al, Ron's here." He hugged Ron and then turned to Draco "Daddy, Ron is so much fun, has Ron come to play?" Draco laughed "Actually Ronald here has come to take you three to their house, to see Rose and Hugo." Scorpius jumped up and down "Yay".

Harry took James through and Ron took Scorpius and Al through. Harry stayed for a quick drink, explaining why he decided to move in with Draco. Ron eyed him cautiously "Be careful Harry, take it slow." Harry straightened "I don't know what you're on about, Draco and I are friends." With that he left. Ron grumbled to Hermione "And you say I'm oblivious, hmmm he will figure it out soon enough."

Draco had received an owl whilst Harry was gone, he handed Harry the letter once he returned, and it was the date of his first appearance in court. Not the trial, just a date to arrange temporary custody of Scorpius and set a date for the trial.

Draco had also been assigned a law guardian. The letter stated that the law guardian's role is pivotal. They are seen as an impartial advisor to the Court, who investigate the situation and they are acting only for the child's best interests. The findings from the law guardian investigations can provide the judge with critical information that will help them make a final ruling.

"Ok so this is next Monday, only a few days and you will know the trial date." Draco sighed "It's so stressful Harry, I can't wait until this is over." Harry felt the same "I know, it will be soon."

The next few days were spent preparing for Monday and speaking to the solicitor, the guardian and the investigator. The investigator said that Astoria was seeing someone new, but he didn't know if she was seeing him when she was still with Draco, he said he had received a lead and will be investigating further.

On Sunday evening Harry fire called Ron and Hermione and asked if they would have James and Al tomorrow. "We can't take them to the court room, we have to take Scorpius as the law guardian wants to talk with him." Hermione said he would be over to collect them at 8am tomorrow.

Draco spent all of Sunday night worrying, pacing and snapping at Harry. Harry didn't take it personally, he could see Draco was stressed. They woke early the next day, handed James and Al over to Hermione. She wished Draco good luck and left. Harry then got changed into a suit as did Draco and Scorpius, they headed to the court early.

They were shown to the family room and Robert, the family law guardian spoke to them for a short while before they were called to court at 9am. Scorpius remained in the family room with a child minder.

The judge had read the history of the case, asked a few questions and spent a few moments deliberating until he called the court to order.

"I have listened to what has taken place in the past with the child and I have decided on a temporary order of custody. It is my job to make sure that the child is safe therefore based on what I have heard today, I grant temporary order of custody to Mrs Astoria Malfoy."

Draco's cool demeanour shattered, his face was distraught, and he threw up his arms and started yelling "You can't! What have you done, don't take my son away." He began crying.

Stuart, Draco's solicitor ushered him to the side of the room "We can appeal, Draco listen to me, we can appeal. They awarded temporary custody based on Astoria's false statements of the past, they believe Scorpius will be safer with her. If we appeal and request that you are questioned under veritaserum then they will know that you have never struck Scorpius."

Draco was livid "You what, she's saying I hit him, how could she!" Stuart placed a hand on his arm "Draco losing your temper like this is only adding to Astoria's claims. Try and calm down. I will push for an urgent appeal and hopefully he will be back with you by next week. We can get the law guardian to visit Scorpius at Astoria's and they will see that Scorpius isn't happy with her."

Draco deflated, he couldn't bear the thought of handing over Scorpius to her, but he had to. Only for a short time, but he WILL get him back. Harry approached, he didn't want to distract Draco, and he offered his support by touching Draco's lower back and rubbing it. "Stuart and I will make sure that you get him back, don't worry. Once the appeal has happened and Scorpius is back with us, he won't be leaving you again. They will question her under veritaserum in the trail and she will be ousted as a liar and they will grant you custody."

Draco sighed "Harry, how am I going to explain this to Scorpius? He is going to think I don't want him, Al will be devastated, I don't think I can survive without him." Harry hugged Draco lightly "Hey, its ok. We can get an early appeal, hopefully he will only be gone a matter of days."

Draco pulled away, tear filled eyes looking at Harry, and Harry knew he had to be Draco's pillar of support at the moment, stay strong for him. "Come on, better say goodbye to Scorpius before they hand him over." Draco was shaking as he walked to the court's family room.

Harry hovered in the door as Draco walked up to Scorpius "Daddy why are you crying?" Draco wiped his eyes and crouched down in front of Scorpius. Harry's heart ached at the horrible scene in front of him, he hated Astoria for doing this to Draco, to Scorpius.

"Hey kiddo, it's ok. I'm just sad, daddy has been told by the court that he has to let you live with mummy for a bit." Scorpius jumped off his seat "No daddy, don't make me." He flew at Draco and clung to his neck "Daddy please" he was begging. Draco's tears fell freely at this, he hugged his son tightly "I don't want to Scorpius, I promise you I don't ever want to let you go, I don't have a choice." Scorpius began wailing "No daddy no"

Just then the family guardian came in "Mr Malfoy, I'm here to collect Scorpius" Draco kissed the top of his sons head and tried to push him away, but Scorpius was clinging on tightly. The family law guardian came over, bent down next to the pair. "Scorpius, remember me I'm Robert. I need to take you to your mummy" Scorpius tear stained face looked up at Robert "Please I want to stay with daddy, don't make me go."

Robert said nothing but gently prised Scorpius away from Draco, took hold of his hand. "I understand that you will be appealing this decision Mr Malfoy." Draco nodded "Very well, I will make sure the Judge understands what I have just witnesses, that you son was very upset about leaving you and that he actually requested to remain with you. Hopefully that will help bring the verdict in your favour." He walked to the door "I'm not meant to have an opinion on the parents, but from what I have seen Astoria is not actually interested in raising Scorpius, I will try everything I can to bring him back to you." He inclined his head and left.

Draco remained on the floor and sobbed. Harry walked over, bent down and hugged him, allowing Draco time to calm down. Harry side apparated them back home, Draco went straight to Scorpius room, shut the door and didn't come out.

Harry fire called Ron and Hermione and explained that Astoria has temporary custody and that Draco is devastated, he asked if they can have the boys for the night as Draco wasn't the best of company at the moment, they agreed and had the boys for the night.

Harry grabbed a bottle of fire whisky and two glasses and went to Scorpius' room, he pushed opened the door. Draco was sat on Scorpius bed, staring at the wall opposite him, he was holding Scorpius' panda onesie in his hand, dried tear tracks on his face.

Harry sat down next to him and handed him a large glass of fire whisky. They remained silent for a long time, just drinking. "Harry, I can't do this, what if I lose him forever?" Harry placed his hand on Draco's thigh "You can do this and you will, you will be strong, you will fight this and her and you will win. If not for you, for Scorpius." Draco moved to lay on his side, he put his head in Harry's lap and curled up into himself. Harry stroked his hair, soon Draco fell asleep.

An hour or so later Draco woke, looked up at Harry and smiled weakly. He sat up and rubbed his face with his hands. "Harry, I don't want to be alone tonight, will you stay with me?" it wasn't said in a sexual way, it was said as if Draco wanted Harry's comforting presence. "Sure Draco, come let's go to your room."

They stood and went up to Draco's room, Harry told Draco to shower, whilst he went and knocked up a basic dinner, Draco had to eat. He made Draco eat a small amount and they sat and watched TV in Draco's room. Sat next to each other on the bed, backs against the headboard, not really paying attention to the TV but not feeling up to talking either.

Soon Harry left to shower and get changed into his pyjamas and then he returned to find Draco in his sleepwear. They climbed into Draco's massive bed "Night Draco, I promise everything will work out." Draco rolled onto his side away from Harry "Night Harry".

At some point in the night Draco had rolled onto his opposite side so he was facing Harry, he had placed his head onto Harry's arm and his arm was stretched out over Harry's chest, his knee and part of his leg was over Harry's leg. Harry looked down at Draco and smiled, it felt nice having another person in the bed. He'd been sleeping on his own since Ginny died, it was calming and comforting feeling the body heat of someone else, hearing their steady breathing. Draco looked peaceful in his sleep, Harry felt sad as he knew when Draco woke, and that peaceful look would be gone.

He brushed a piece of stray hair from Draco's face and tucked it behind his ear. He then whispered to Draco "I'm going to make sure no one ever hurts you again, we will get Scorpius back." He then placed his hand over the top of Draco's and went back to sleep.

The next day Harry collected the boys, he explained to them before they returned home that Scorpius was at his mum's for a bit but he was hopefully coming home soon. Al cried but Harry calmed him down and explained that he needed to be strong for Draco as Draco was hurting right now.

When they arrived home Al walked straight up to Draco and hugged him. Draco silently hugged him back and Harry told the boys to go play in the garden, while they work.

Stuart came around, he said he has a statement from the law guardian, recommending that Scorpius is returned to Draco. "You have a scheduled interview under veritaserum at 3pm today, they interview will be witnessed and the notes from the interview will be used in the appeal."

Draco nodded, he looked tired, he hadn't cried again but Harry could tell he was barely holding it together. Harry looked at Stuart "And the date of the appeal?" Draco leaned forward at that, listening intently "Well, I'm trying to get an urgent appeal, I am waiting to hear back from the court about taking the place of someone who cancelled. If they confirm we now have the time slot, it will be Thursday at 11am."

Draco slumped in his seat "It's only Tuesday" Stuart looked sympathetic "I know, I'm sorry Draco, Thursday is the earliest we can get" he nodded "That'd fine I understand" he stood and left to retreat to his room, to be alone.

Harry spoke with Stuart for a while longer, I will make sure he is at the interview at 3pm. Harry took the boys to Molly's, apologised to them for passing them off onto everyone but promised he would make it up to them.

He then returned home. Made sure Draco was ready and took him to the ministry for his veritaserum interview. Draco's interview concluded at 3.30pm and Harry took them home. Draco said that it went well, he looked hopeful for the first time since Scorpius was taken away. Harry collected the boys from Molly's and they all ate a nice dinner and watched a DVD together.

The next day Stuart confirmed that the appeal was to be held tomorrow at 11am. Draco spent most the day making all of Scorpius favourite cakes and treats, he even got him a few new onesies, wanting to make it up to him when he returned home.

Again Harry took the boys to Ron's and explained to them that hopefully when he picks them up, Scorpius would be home.

Stuart argued Draco's case, he presented the evidence of the veritaserum interview, an interview from Scorpius requesting to stay with his dad and the recommendation from Robert the law guardian. They adjourned the court whilst they made a decision, they called them back in twenty minutes later.

"I have studied this case more closely and I have taken into account all the new evidence brought forward. I revoke my previous order, Scorpius Malfoy will be returned to the custody of Mr Draco Malfoy"

Draco smiled grabbed Harry and hugged him tightly "Thank you Harry, thank you" Harry shook his head out of all the people that had helped he was at the bottom of that list. "Let's go get your boy" Stuart said patting Draco on the back.

Draco hurried to the family room, located Scorpius and ran up to him. He picked him up and hugged him tightly "Your coming home son, your coming home." Scorpius hugged his dad back and cried happy tears "Oh daddy I missed you, I missed Harry, Al and James" Draco rubbed his back "I missed you too kiddo" Scorpius wrapped himself around Draco, not intending to be put down any time soon. Draco carried him out of the family room "I didn't like mummy's new boyfriend, he was mean and mummy just ignored me most the time." Draco stiffened "Well you're going home now, don't worry" they flooed home and Draco gave Scorpius his new onesies.

Harry picked up the boys, gave Hermione and Ron the thumbs up to indicate that Scorpius was back, but didn't say it out loud, he wanted it to be a surprise for James and Al. As soon as Al stepped into the kitchen and saw Scorpius he legged it towards him, hugged him so hard he fell over. "You back now, for real" Scorpius smiled "For real."

They ate Scorpius favourite meal and then watched a movie, they boys finally went to sleep. Al insisting on sharing with Scorpius, being extra clingy with him.

Harry poured Draco and him a large glass of wine and joined Draco on the sofa. Draco looked at Harry, his eyes filled with a thousand unspoken thank yous. When Harry stood to turn off the DVD player, Draco also stood.

Turning around Harry noticed Draco was stood very close to him, he felt a sudden wave of anticipation. He could sense Draco's want and need, he too was adding to the building tension with his own want and need. Draco stepped closer, placed his hand on the side of Harry's face, fingers around his neck and thumb on his cheek by his ear. "Thank you Harry, for your support"

Harry felt a small shiver run down his spine, he could feel Draco's warm breath against his ear as Draco spoke to him. When Draco pulled back to look at Harry, Harry could see the desire in Draco's eyes, he didn't know who closed the gap, but the next thing he knew was him and Draco were kissing.

His mouth was soft and warm, they tasted of red wine. Harry brought his own hands up to Draco's waist, running them up and down Draco's back. Draco stepped forward, closer to Harry, there lower bodies touching, he griped Harry's hair and head tighter and with both hands. Draco deepened the kiss, increasing the pressure. Harry felt a jolt of arousal run through him, he parted his mouth in a soft moan, and kissing Draco was wonderful.

Taking advantage of Harry's mouth being parted, Draco slipped in his tongue, feeling the roof of Harry's mouth, exploring Harry's mouth with his tongue. Harry slipped his own tongue into Draco's mouth and their tongues wrestled, Draco moaned in pleasure, his semi erect penis pushing against Harry's hip and stomach.

Harry tightened his arms around Draco and pulled him in closer, Draco chest pressed against his own, legs entwined, erections pressing against each other. "Draco …" Harry moaned against his lips. They continued kissing for a long time, Draco even ran his hands up and under Harry's t-shirt exploring his back muscles.

They pulled apart for much needed air "I'm sorry Harry, I couldn't resist, I've been thinking about doing that for ages." Harry laughed "What's so funny?" Harry stepped forwards, took hold of Draco by the hips and made direct eye contact "It's funny because I too have been wanting to do that for ages" they both smiled at each other, moving in for another passionate kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Thank you for my lovely reviews. Thank you: - Tenshi Yami – Angel of Darkness, Dark Neko 4000, Draco's Phoenix 99, geetac, missanime21, masonxoxo, Jace, Belldandy55555 and daydreamerflyingfree96.

**Chapter Nine**

Harry didn't want to rush things with Draco, it was a delicate situation, both were previously married and straight, through supporting each other they formed a friendship that developed into more, just because Harry knew what he wanted, it didn't mean he was going to ruin it by charging in and not thinking about it.

After making out with Draco for a long time, Harry had detached himself and said he was heading to bed 'alone' and that Draco should go to his own room. They kissed goodnight outside Harry's bedroom and parted ways. Harry was trying to sort through the mess that was his thoughts and feelings.

The next morning Harry was woken by Al jumping on his bed "Dad Scorpius is still here" Harry groaned "Yes Al I know, he's back now, he's not going anywhere, stop thinking he is going again." Al jumped and hit Harry in the stomach with his foot, Harry grabbed his foot, pulled him so he fell on the bed and then tickled him. "That….is…for…kicking….me….and …..waking…..me" Harry had tickled him between each word"

"Dad I surrender….I SURREDNDER" Harry stopped and sat up, Al climbed onto his back and Harry gave him a piggy back down to the kitchen. Draco smiled at them when they entered and Harry's stomach did a little flip. He returned his smile and placed Al on the floor so he could go have breakfast.

They waited until the boys were done with breakfast and out of the room, before they moved closer "I think for now we should keep this a secret from the boys." Draco agreed and ran his hand from Harry's shoulder all the way down to his hand, before holding his hand. "Yes, we need to work out what this is first, it's definitely attraction, I can feel it buzzing around, like our magic is responding to each other"

Harry stepped forward and placed a kiss on Draco's lips "I know, I haven't felt this alive in a long time" Draco took Harry's other hand, now holding both hands and looked down at him "I can't explain it really, I've never thought of another man before, but I cannot stop thinking of you and not in an innocent way" Harry grinned at what Draco had said "Me too, I mean not thinking about myself but about you."

Draco took a step closer "I find myself reacting to your looks, your touches, your voice, your smell, fuck Harry my body just reacts to everything you do" Harry let out a long breath "I know, it's the same for me. It's different, not like it was with Ginny, different in a good way. I feel drawn to you, like a magnet" Draco nodded and leaned forward capturing Harry's lips in a searing kiss.

Draco had pushed Harry up against the counter and Harry was threading his fingers through Draco's hair, their kiss soon turning more sensual, arousal building fast. "Draco…we can't not now…the boys…..mmm" Harry was cut short by Draco kissing and swirling his tongue over his neck. Harry parted his legs slightly giving Draco room to move forwards, placing one leg between Harry and the other leg on the other side of Harry's leg.

Draco thrust forwards, making sure his erection brushed over Harry's own growing erection. "Ugh….you are driving me wild" Draco laughed and continued kissing Harry's neck. Harry titled his pelvis upwards, causing Draco to stop what he was doing so he could release a moan.

Harry took advantage of the distraction and pushed Draco away "We need to be serious, we are acting like we are eighteen and not thirty two." Draco pulled Harry back and whispered in his ear "It's not my fault you make me so randy" Harry shuddered at the sexy tone of Draco's voice. Draco stepped away "But I see your point, we need to act our age." He reached down and re-adjusted himself. "Bloody hell, think I might need to go take care of that"

Harry bit his bottom lip at the thought of Draco taking care of his problem. "I will be in my room, the boys know they shouldn't disturb me when I'm in my room. How about you check on the boys and come see me after" he winked and left the room.

Harry stood for a moment, he really didn't want to rush things but he was sporting a raging boner that wasn't going down. He adjusted himself so it didn't show and went to the boys, who had relocated to the playroom. "Hey boys, Draco and I will be busy for a bit do you need anything before I go?" they shook their heads "Ok, well stay in here" all three chimed "Yes, we will" and they went back to playing.

Harry climbed the two flights of stairs, nerves growing as he got closer to Draco's room. He took a few steadying breaths before opening the door. He closed the door, cast a silencing and locking spell. Draco was lead on his bed, head resting on his hand, arm and elbow resting on the bed. He was lead on his side, one leg bent, foot resting on top of his other leg that was stretched out on the bed. The other hand quite clearly down the front of his trousers "Come to help me with my problem?" he removed his hand and patted the bed next to him.

Harry climbed on the bed and lead down mirroring Draco's position, facing Draco. Draco moved onto his back and removed his trousers but leaving his boxers on, Harry licked his lips, at seeing Draco's boxers tenting at the front, slight wet patch from the pre-cum leaking through. Harry copied Draco and titled his hips off the bed to remove his own trousers, leaving his own boxers on.

Harry also removed his top, leaving him lying there in his boxers only. Draco eyed his chest, reached out and ran a hand over it, tracing the contours of his body. "I've never thought another man was sexy, but you turn me on, I want to touch your body, discover the differences between a women and you." Harry took hold of Draco's wrist as Draco was talking and placed his hand on his peck, Draco brushed over Harry's nipple.

Draco withdrew his hand and removed his own top, he took Harry's hand and placed it on his erection, over his boxers. Draco's cock twitched at the feel of Harry's hand, Harry moved closer to Draco, keeping his hand over his erection. Hand moving as he moved closer, Draco moaned softly.

Draco reached out and placed his hand over Harry's erection, both loosely holding the other, over the top over their underwear. Harry began slowly moving his hand up and down, griping the bulge. "Ah…ugh" they were adjusting to the feel of each other and to their own surprising reactions to touching another man.

Harry was highly aroused and he craved to feel Draco's warm hand wrap around his pulsing and throbbing erection. He didn't want the restriction of the boxers in the way, he curled his fingers under the waist band and tugged them downwards.

Draco took the hint and removed his boxers, realising his erection, it sprang forward, his penis was of average size but it was thick. Harry took in every detail, surprising himself, he thought looking at another man's erection would be weird and he would get uncomfortable. Instead he devoured the sight of it, drinking it in. Watching the way it twitched slightly, the shaft coming away from a thick bush of blond pubic hair.

He looked over to Draco's face and took hold of Draco's penis, watching Draco's close his eyes briefly and moan at the touch. "Merlin it's been years since someone has touched me like that, it feels so good." Draco's lust filled voice floated to Harry.

Draco waited for a while, enjoying the sensation of having Harry touching him and then he moved forwards and pulled Harry's boxers down. Harry stopped touching Draco so he could remove his own boxers, once naked he continued his light stroking of Draco. Draco was watching Harry's erection, it was in contrast to Draco's, he had dark thick pubic hair, his penis was bigger than average but it was slimmer than Draco's.

Draco took hold of Harry with a firm grip, pulling his foreskin all the way down, watching the head as he did this. Harry moaned and said "I've been fantasising about you touching me, I even wanked in the shower imagining it was you doing it." Draco let go of Harry and moved forwards, entangling their legs together, naked limbs brushing together, chest pressed against chest, erection rubbing against erection, kissing Harry lustfully.

Draco pushed Harry onto his back, he climbed on top of him, still lead down, they had maximum skin to skin contact, Harry's tanned muscles flexing as Draco's smooth white skin brushed over him. Draco remembered what Harry has said about turn on's and started vocalising what he was feeling and thinking. "I like the feel of your strong hard body under me, the feel of your skin as it brushes of my body." Harry moaned.

Draco began grinding against Harry's pelvis and penis in a circular motion. The sensation of their rubbing cock's caused Draco to grind harder and faster, every touch was felt, he was extra sensitive and every movement caused a tingle to run over where he was touched. Draco still grinding, pulled back so he could reach Harry chest with his mouth.

Harry let out a long husky moan as Draco licked Harry's nipple, Harry thrust upwards as Draco was grinding, causing Draco to release a long moan "Do that again, don't stop." Harry began thrusting up as Draco sped up his grinding. Harry remembered what Draco said about his earlobes and he sat up slightly, leaning on his elbows and forearms. He sucked Draco's earlobe into his mouth, swishing his tongue over it. "Ugh fuck Harry"

Harry continued to lick, suck and nip around his ear, behind his ear, on his neck and then sucking on his earlobe gently, before repeating the cycle again. Harry wrapped a leg around Draco using it to help push him closer to him. Draco gave a Harry a heated kiss before leaning towards his ear, moaning "You've gotten me so hard, I can feel my arousal building, and I'm going to cum because of you."

Harry responded by gripping Draco's shoulders and using him as leverage to thrust up moving his lower body against Draco. He replied in a ragged voice "Cum with me Draco" just as his leg muscles tightened, his body shivered and he climaxed, spurting cum all over Draco and him. The slickness of the cum, caused their erections to slip and slide, making Draco cry out Harry's name as he released his semen, riding out his orgasm.

Draco collapsed fully onto Harry, Draco could hear Harry's thumping heart as he rested his head on his chest. Both flaccid and sticky, Draco moved to get his wand and cast a cleaning spell on them, he then rolled onto his back, hands behind his head.

"I never thought having another man grinding on me would be so fucking hot. You have caused me to revert to my sex mad eighteen year old self." Draco smirked at what Harry had said. "Being horny in the kitchen paid off." Draco picked up Harry's boxers and chucked them at him.

Harry caught them and slid them on, as Draco did the same. "Shall we go do some actual work and see to the boys?" Draco huffed "I'd much rather stay in bed with you all day, but I guess we should be responsible adults." Harry chuckled as he got dressed "Ok, I'll go sort the boys with a snack and drinks, see you downstairs" he walked up to Draco and gave him a tender kiss on the lips.

Draco smiled as Harry left, he really though that he would be in an unhappy marriage or alone for the rest of his life, now Harry was here, he no longer felt alone and hopeless. Cheered by the change his life had taken, he laughed at the thought of what his father would say. Draco Malfoy is divorcing, shacking up with Harry Potter and he had lustful and dirty thoughts about doing very rude things to said Harry Potter. Maybe he will send his father a letter, just to piss him off, No best not!

Harry was giving the boys a bowl of chopped up fruits and a cup of juice when Draco returned to the kitchen. They shared a smile and Draco joined the boys at the table, swiping a piece of chopped apple from Scorpius' bowl. "Oi daddy, get your own." Draco laughed "You should share" Scorpius crossed his arms over his chest and exclaimed "You said Malfoys do not share" Harry snickered, intrigued how he was going to get himself out of that one.

"Um...well...you see Scorpius, you should share some things, like you share your toys and our home with James and Al." Scorpius didn't look convinced "You only say I should share when it benefits you" Harry laughed "Smart kid that one" Draco just glared at Harry. Then Draco smirked "I'd say I have a future Slytherin on my hands" Harry rolled his eyes "Let's hope having Al's influence around him, he will be one of the decent Slytherin's." Draco scoffed.

Once their snack was eaten the boy's went to play in the tree house outside. As Harry was clearing away the mess the boys had made an owl came swooping in, it landed on the table and stuck out its leg for Draco. Draco removed the letter and gave the owl a biscuit left by James, it took a nibble and took flight. Draco read the letter, his smile growing as he read more. "Good news?"

Draco looked up at the sound of Harry's voice, stood followed Harry to the kitchen area "Definitely good news. The investigator has a statement from a man who claims he was seeing Astoria whilst we were still married." Harry grinned "That's great Draco" he kissed him on the side of the mouth "Really great" Draco smiled at the small gesture of affection from Harry.

"I know, he said that the man is willing to be interviewed under veritaserum for a small fee of course, but he claims that Astoria and he were having a yearlong affair, before Scorpius was born. He said that she was desperate to get pregnant, thinking it will solve her marriage problems. She approached him, hoping she would fall pregnant by him and she could pass the baby off as mine."

Harry frowned "Oh don't worry Scorpius is definitely mine, the man is a half blood and he had a thing…." Draco frowned and looked at the letter to check the word "Had a vasectomy, apparently this is a muggle form of preventing the man from getting a women pregnant" Harry laughed.

"So this man was sleeping with Astoria for a whole year, trying to 'help' her get pregnant, when he knew full well he couldn't get her pregnant" Harry laughed harder "Sorry, I just find it funny, it's what Astoria deserved"

"Anyway, I wasn't doubting you're the father of Scorpius, any fool can see that. He's a mini Draco, all pointy and blond, with a huge amount of confidence." Draco smiled "Yeah I know, he's amazing isn't he" pride written all over his face as he said that. Harry had to agree, Scorpius was a brilliant kid.

"So if you pay this man, he will be a witness in the trial and take veritaserum?" Draco nodded "Of course I will have to be discreet when I pay him, otherwise the court might think I paid him to lie, but if they use veritaserum the truth will come out"

Harry hugged Draco around his middle "We are going to win this" Draco squeezed Harry in response and kissed the top of his head. Neither saw James looking through the double doors, catching the sight of his dad hugging Draco and the kiss. James smiled and returned to the garden, he was pleased, his dad looked very happy to be held by Draco.

The trial date had been set for a fortnight away "I think they pushed it through urgently, because it has become a high profile case and they want it over with." Draco stretched and continued "They are fed up with the press hanging around the court, asking question and trying to get photos."

Harry watched as Draco stretched his arms up over his head, his top had risen and he flashed part of his flat toned stomach. Draco smirked at Harry watching him "Do you think Ron or Hermione would look after the boys during the trial, I know it may go on for a few days, but we can pick them up each night and drop them off in the mornings"

Harry tore his eyes away from Draco's body "Yeah, I'm sure they will be happy to help, I think we should invite them for dinner later, as a thank you for all their help." Draco agreed and started asking Harry a lot of questions about their favourite foods, if they were allergic to anything, what they disliked. Would the kids want something different, on and on the questions went.

"Draco please, your giving me a headache. Just make some pasta or something, you can't go wrong with that." Realising his tone had been harsh he added in a softer tone "I'm sure whatever you make will be fantastic, it always is." Squeezing Draco's leg for reassurance.

Harry fire called his best friends, gave the invitation and they said they will be over at 6pm with the kids. Draco started preparing food and muttering about wine and desserts. Harry moved up to Draco kissed him lightly on the lips "Are you nervous about seeing Ron and Hermione?" Draco looked at Harry shoulder, avoiding his eyes "Maybe".

Harry reached out and tenderly caressed Draco's cheek and ran the pad of his thumb over Draco's lips "Don't be, we have all changed since school, Ron especially, he won't kick off. Actually I think he likes you now but he will never admit it." Draco weakly smiled, flicked his gaze to Harry's eyes "Thanks, you always say the right things to make me feel better"

Draco captured Harry's lips, softly moving his own lips over Harry's, Harry ran his tongue over Draco's bottom lip. Draco opened his mouth slightly and Harry pushed his tongue into his warm and waiting mouth. The kiss was slow, sensual and tender, they broke apart, aware that any of the boys could catch them.

Harry laid the table, got the boys to clean up for dinner and waited by the fire place for his friends and niece and nephew. They all arrived and Harry hugged Rose and picked up Hugo, ruffling his red hair. "Draco has made enough food to feed an army, I think he doesn't want to disappoint you." Hermione smiled and Ron said he was sure he could eat seconds and maybe thirds if it tasted nice.

They entered the kitchen and they said their hellos, Draco giving Ron a beer and Hermione a small glass of wine. They gathered around the table as the kids ran around in the garden, Hugo playing with some toys at Hermione's feet.

"Smells great Draco, Harry tells me you're a brilliant cook" Harry smiled Hermione was trying to make Draco feel more relaxed "Thanks, its only pasta and other bits, I'm sure Harry is exaggerating my skills" Harry rolled his eyes "I'll have you know Hermione James said that Draco's lasagne was even better than Molly's and that's saying something." Hermione giggled "Ron don't tell your mum that"

They enjoyed light conversation and soon sat to enjoy the wonderful meal Draco had prepared. Hermione and Harry did the dishes as Draco and Ron were exchanging baby horror stories. "I was doing one of Hugo's nappies once, the little bugger peed all over me, right into my face." Draco laughed "Yep Scorpius always did that, it was like he waited until I undid his nappy" Ron nodded.

The boys and Rose were in the playroom, putting together a show that they were going to perform for the adults later. Harry and Hermione joined the other two and they talked for a while, Hermione smirked, looked at Draco and said "Draco, I was doing some research to see if I can help you in your case, you can imagine my surprise when I found a list of charities that you support and donate money to"

Draco shifted in his seat "Funny really, you hated S.P.E.W at school, I was shocked to discover that you are one of the main investors" Harry smiled and Ron rolled his eyes and muttered "Bloody spew rubbish" Draco looked sheepish "I actually thought it was a good idea but I was too pompous and big headed to admit that in school, I looked it up after school and decided to become an investor so you could carry on the good work"

All three gawked at Draco, Draco chuckled at the three of them, and all had their mouths hanging open slightly. "I read in the investor's newsletter that thing are really starting to take a turn that people are finally realising that the way they treat house elves is degrading" Hermione stuttered "You read the investors newsletter?"

Draco shrugged "I'm not going to chuck my money at something and not take an interest, I support it for a reason so I read up on the progress when I can" she smiled and they began a discussion about the best way to take S.P.E.W forward. Ron and Harry went to get some more drinks, Ron pulled Harry aside "He's really changed, hasn't he." It wasn't a question, more of a statement "Yes he has, he's a different person then he was in school" Ron nodded and then added in a serious tone "I like this new Draco." And then he gripped Harry's arm "Don't tell him I said that Harry, for merlin's sake."

They were summoned to the playroom and they were shown to their chairs by Al. James stood at the front, a makeshift stage and bed sheet acting as a curtain behind him.

"Welcome to our talent show" he pulled back the curtains to reveal the rest of the children.

They took it in turns to perform a talent, Rose had sung a song and her voice was actually quite good, James had juggled, Al had done a funny muggle magic show, Scorpius had a comedy act and had some funny jokes that he said Ron taught him and Hugo tried to do gymnastics but was very unsuccessful, mainly doing a few forward rolls. They all end the show by preforming a song and dance.

The adults clapped and cheered as the children bowed to them. Harry hugged them all, telling them they did a brilliant job. He was proud of them, they were such wonderful kids. The children stayed in the playroom to continue playing as the adults returned to the kitchen.

Ron was talking to Hermione when out the corner of his eye he caught Draco touch Harry's lower back, it was brief but the smile Harry gave him was enough for Ron to know, that they were more than friends. He smiled and decided he was happy for his friend, it was about time he moved on from Ginny. He knew his sister would want Harry and the boys to be happy and to open their hearts to love again.

Soon the kids returned, all looking tired, Hermione and Ron left, holing a kid each, and both kids dozing on their shoulders. "Right boy's let's get you ready for bed, James you can stay up longer, but in your room ok." Harry supervised as the boys washed, brushed their teeth and got into their PJ's. He tucked in Scorpius and Al and said night. Wishing James goodnight also, James had climbed into bed and was reading a book, Harry knew he wanted to stay up longer because he was older, but he also knew that James would be asleep within moments of him leaving.

Draco was in the living room when Harry came down "That was a lovely night, good food, good company and to top it off a wonderful talent show" Harry said as he joined Draco on the sofa, sitting next to him and leaning back against Draco's outstretched arm, Draco hugging it around Harry.

"I really enjoyed the company, don't tell Ron and Hermione I said this but I actually like them, you think they would want to continue being friends with me after the trial?" Harry smiled "Yes I do, they can see that you are a part of my life now and they will become friends with you as they know this will make me happy"

Draco sighed "I never really had proper friends, my friends always had to have something in return for their silence or friendship" Harry rubbed his leg "Well you do now, you have me, Ron and Hermione. Not to mention if this relationship becomes serious you will meet my other friends and family, Luna is rather entertaining"

Draco laughed, he remembered Looney Lovegood and yes she was definitely entertaining. "Harry I don't want to scare you or anything, but for me this is serious, I wouldn't start something with you if it was for fun, It's not fair on me, you or the boys if I did that. I can't tell you what this is at the moment, I guess it's very strong attachment but I can see that growing into more, I think I could fall in love with you"

Harry turned to face Draco, a warm smile spreading across his face as he looked at him "I think I could love you too, I know we are going about this relationship a bit backwards. Normally you date, fall in love and then move in and become intimate. However I like that we are doing this backwards, we will reach the love stage one day, but for now I'm happy to enjoy your company and your body" he arched an eyebrow as he said the last part.

Draco laughed and Harry could feel his chest shaking under his hand. They snuggled together, enjoying the new sensation of being next to a warm body after years of empty loneliness. It was late and Draco was tired from the long day of cooking and entertaining, he yawned. "If you're tired Draco, you should get some sleep." Draco nodded, stood, held out his hand "Come share my bed with me, don't worry I won't attack you, just to sleep" Harry took his offered hand.

They got changed and climbed into Draco's bed, Harry turning on his side facing Draco as Draco turned on his side facing Harry. "You know that night we bumped into each other on the stairs?" Harry asked Draco "Yeah" Harry smiled "I was a bit flustered wasn't I" Draco frowned not knowing why Harry was bringing this up "Yes you were, so?" Harry scooted forwards, sliding his top leg between Draco's legs, moving forward further, he put his hand over Draco's hip, looking directly into Draco's eyes.

"I'd just woken from a very erotic dream about you, I dreamt I was brining you to an orgasm with my hands, you were so hard and you moaned because of me, for me." Draco had started trailing random patterns over Harry's torso as he spoke. "When I woke I had the hardest erection ever, I had to do something, so I wanked, thinking of you" he kissed Draco, with three quick tender kisses, each ending with Harry sucking on Draco's bottom lip for a second.

"When I finished I decided I was thirsty and that's when I bumped into you, I was flustered as I had just woken up from a dream about you and then wanked to images of you. Seeing you on the stairs had got me all worked up again, because Draco I could see your hard-on through your pyjama bottoms, I longed to touch it"

Draco groaned and moved forwards further, so their crotches were touching "I too had just woken up from an erotic dream about you Harry, I dreamt that you had interrupted me wanking and not Blaise, I dreamt you said you would help me finish, you bent down between my legs and took me into your mouth, thinking about it Harry it made me so fucking hard!"

Harry moaned he liked hearing Draco tell him how he turns him on, Harry rolled them so he was straddling Draco. Rubbing his erection against Draco "You have made me so fucking hard" Draco passionately kissed him, running his hands down Harry's back and kneading his bottom.

Harry broke the kiss, moving his mouth to Draco's chest, kissing the smooth pale expanse of skin, licking the nipples and flicking his tongue over the erect nubs. He glanced up at Draco, saw that Draco's eyes had glazed over slightly and continued to kiss lower down. Kissing the line from his hip to his thigh and pelvis. Draco had sexy hips, the abdominal V-line were pronounced, his body was slender but toned and muscularly. The V-line was very sexy, always poking out the top of his trousers or boxers asking to be touched.

Harry was knelt between Draco's legs, he moved so Draco could remove his underwear and then he resumed his previous position. Harry was very close to Draco's crotch, he wasn't freaked out though, he was turned on and egger to please Draco.

He kissed Draco's inner thighs, the pelvis and hips, blowing lightly over Draco, causing him to moan and his cock to harden. "Glasses on or off?" Draco was propped up against the headboard as Harry was knelt between Draco, Draco's legs spread apart. Draco wanted to sit up slightly as he said he wanted to watch as Harry sucked him off. "If they don't get in your way, glasses on, your glasses are the essence of Harry Potter, it turns me on thinking that it's you doing this" Harry smiled up at him "Maybe we can try on and off, get lots of practice, we can figure out what we both like"

Draco nodded and Harry bent to swirl his tongue over the head of Draco's erection. Harry pulled it away from Draco slightly, holding the base in a firm grip, massaging Draco's balls with the other hand, he began lapping and licking the end of Draco. Draco let out a husky and long moan "Harry….that feels fucking fantastic. Mmm!" Draco continued to watch Harry's mouth working his erection, getting turned on at the sight of Harry taking control.

Harry covered his teeth slightly with his lips, so his teeth would scrape Draco. He had found that annoyed him when Ginny used to do that, as he had never sucked off another man, he had to go by what he liked and from the reaction he was getting from Draco.

Lips covering his teeth, he slid his mouth further down Draco's shaft, using his tongue as he moved, tilting his head, moving so Draco's head would hit different areas of his mouth and tongue. "Oh fuck…Harry that's ….." Draco didn't finish what he was saying instead he started squirming and moaning.

Harry began sucking harder, moving his tongue as he did so, sucking and licking all the way up to the head, running his lips and tongue over the head, before engulfing Draco again, repeating this process. Draco no longer spoke but he still let Harry know he was enjoying it by moaning loudly, bucking his hips and thrusting up into Harry's mouth. Harry started sucking in faster and tighter lip movements, up, down, up, down picking up a good rhythm.

Draco gripped Harry's hair tightly, thrust his cock further into Harry's mouth as he screamed "Fuck...yeah that's it…fucking hell" as he came hard and all down Harrys throat. Harry continued to suck, as he knew from experience that he could prolong the climax as Draco's head would be very sensitive. Draco continued to moan as he rode out his orgasm. He loosened his grip on Harry hair, pulling it up slightly so Harry lifted his head to look at him.

Harry released Draco's cock, licked his lips and crawled up Draco, laying half on him and half on the bed. Harry rested his head on Draco's chest, listening as Draco heart thumped loudly against his ear. "Wow that was the best blow job ever!" Harry laughed and kissed Draco "Thanks for the compliment, I didn't really know what I was doing, I just went with what I liked and made sure I didn't do things that I disliked"

"I'm not just saying it, I've had my fair share of blow jobs and that was the best." Harry kissed him again "Astoria always hated doing it, if she did she was clumsy and would scrape her teeth on me or go too fast. You avoided using your teeth and built it up nice a slow" Harry began tracing circles over Draco's ribs. "How about I return the favour, I can feel your erection pressing against me" Harry grinded against Draco's leg, rubbing it on him harder "I'd take that as a yes"

Harry moved to his side, Draco spooned him from behind and reached around and took hold of Harry. Draco slowly began wanking Harry, placing kisses to his shoulder and neck, any part of tanned skin he could reach. He whispered to Harry, knowing Harry liked it when his partner was vocal. "You feel so big and hard in my hand, I want to make you have such an intense orgasm." His breath tingling Harry's neck as he whispered in his ear. Harry moan and groan, hearing Draco's well-spoken accent and silky voice speak dirty to him as Draco gripped his cock tighter, really turned Harry on.

Draco built up the pressure and rhythm of his strokes and soon Harry was withering and moaning, Draco whispered to Harry "Do you want to cum in my mouth?" Harry moaned out "Yes" Draco rolled Harry onto his back and took Harry's head into his mouth, sucking hard and running his tongue over it, Harry was already close to climaxing before, but now Draco's warm mouth was enough to cause him to orgasm, gripping the bed sheets, bucking his hips as he came into Draco's mouth. Once the orgasm was over, Draco sat up, licked the remnants of cum from his lips and smirked.

Harry had really begun to love that fucking smirk of his. Draco led back down next to Harry and they loosely held each other, both lightly trailing patterns on the other skin absentmindedly. "I almost came there and then when you asked me if I wanted to cum into your mouth" Draco laughed "I know, brilliant of me wasn't it" they kissed for a while, cleaned up and even though most was swallowed by them. Then they fell asleep holding each other, naked and satisfied.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **This Chapter is a bit naughty, enjoy.

**Chapter Ten**

The next morning at breakfast Al and James were bickering quietly "Boys stop bickering, tell me what you are arguing about?" Harry said as he looked at each of them. Al whined "Dad, I wanted to go in your room this morning, but James stopped me. He said I wasn't allowed and that you deserve somewhere you can be alone." He pouted.

James looked at his dad and gave him a small smile "I told Al that we all have our rooms to be alone in, I told him that you needed your own space too dad." Harry smiled "Al your bother is right, you should stay away from Draco's and my floor completely. If it's an emergency you should tell me through the door or knock and wait for an answer first, ok"

Al nodded "Thank you James that was very grown up of you, I'm proud of you." James smiled and continued to eat his breakfast. Harry was glad James stopped Al, if Al went into his room he would have seen it was empty and would have asked awkward questions. Harry wasn't sure if James knew anything, maybe he did. He might had a quiet word with him later.

"Dad can we do something today, I'm so bored!" Scorpius wined Al and James looking hopeful "Please Draco, we'll behave, promise." Draco looked like he was cornered, three boys pleading with him "Sure, maybe this afternoon, I need to tie a few lose ends up this morning. What do you fancy doing?" all the boys smiled and shouted what they wanted "Arcade" James shouted, "Play park" Al shouted and Scorpius shouted the loudest "skating".

Draco frowned "How did you learn about skating, it's a muggle thing Scorpius?" he looked hopeful his dad hadn't said no "Ron's brother George said he tried it and it was the most fun he had in a long time, said maybe I should take you." He frowned and added "He said a rude word dad, he said maybe you wouldn't be able to skate well because of the silver spoon up your butt." Harry sprayed coffee everywhere. "Scorpius I think George meant mouth, the term is, born with a silver spoon in their mouth" Harry laughed again, Draco looked a picture.

"What Harry?" Draco said "It's a muggle term, when someone like you is born into inherited wealth and um have everything, someone would say as you were so wealthy, you were born with a silver spoon in your mouth. It's a silly saying." Draco huffed "Wait until I see George, teaching my child silly sayings and encouraging them to skate."

Harry smiled "Skating is fun actually, you wear boots, that have wheels on and you skate around on them, its fun." Draco didn't look convinced "Harry say we can go, please" Scorpius begged. Harry looked at Draco, who rolled his eyes but nodded. "Sure why not".

Harry and Draco worked on the case, going over Draco's statements and what he would say if asked certain questions, they did this until lunch. Ate lunch at home and then gathered the boys and headed for the nearest Roller Skating Rink.

Harry had to talk Draco into putting on the boots "Harry, I'm not wearing those, I thought we would be given brand new ones, not smelly old ones that someone else has worn." Harry coughed and said "Silver Spoon" as he coughed. This made Draco snatch the boots from Harry and put them on.

James was showing Scorpius what he needed to do, to stay standing and how to stop yourself. Harry explained to Draco "Bend your knees so that when you look down at your toes your knees hide your view of them. This will lower your centre of gravity so that you will be more balanced." He showed Draco what he meant.

"If you do lose your balance, stretch your palms forward touching the floor first with your wrist guards, then your knee pads, and finally your elbow pads. These guards have plastic caps so that you will slide over the skating surface minimizing the impact of the fall." Draco looked grim "This is fun" Harry laughed "Once you learn to skate and get moving, then yeah its fun"

He looked at Draco "Keep your knees slightly bent. The easiest method to start skating is to walk like a duck" he laughed again as Draco scrunched up his face "You need to keep your toes pointed out, heels together so that your skates are in a v-shaped position. Take a few steps, right, then left, then right." Watching Draco carefully as he did as Harry said.

"Gradually you will feel confident enough in your balance to let each step become a glide. Push from your heels to go forward with no pressure on the toes." Draco had managed to slowly skate forward in a long straight-ish line. "That's it, you're a natural"

Soon Harry and Draco, with the three boys began enjoying themselves and skated around the rink to the music. "Why is everyone staring at me?" Draco had said to Harry, Harry smiled and retorted "Because you are a babe magnet, remember" Draco laughed he did say that at the swimming pool "Oh yeah that's why."

Harry wanted to kiss Draco but couldn't in front of the boys and he didn't know how the muggles would react to two men kissing. After a few hours of skating they handed back the boots and headed for a nearby play park, the boys running off to go on the swings. Harry glanced around and noticed no one was near and the boys were distracted, he pulled Draco to him "You look wonderful when you are laughing and smiling, skating today you looked happy"

Draco hugged Harry back "I had fun, I found the silver spoon didn't obstruct me in anyway." Harry laughed and moved in for a kiss. One arm around Draco's waist and the other holding Draco's neck/head. Draco deepened the kiss, adding his tongue. "Draco, as much as I love kissing you, we can't get carried away." He placed a quick closed mouthed kiss to Draco's lips and walked in the direction of the boys. They spent another hour at the park, playing with the boys and then they told the boys that they were going home. The boys moaned but followed as asked.

Harry left the boys to get a few groceries and decided to buy the boys a gift, Draco would probably not approve. He also stopped off and picked up a few books he wanted for himself. He got home kissed Draco's cheek and then yelled for the boys. They came running in "I have a gift for you, close your eyes" Harry placed the gift at their feet "You can open your eyes"

"Wow" James said, "Cool" Al said and Scorpius yelled "Dad, Dad, Harry got me skates, look dad" Draco grudgingly said "That's great son, only wear them outside or in the playroom, you take them off in all the other rooms, you understand." "Same for you boys" he added looking at James and Al" they all looked at him "Yes we understand" they ran outside, ready to try their skates.

"Harry, do you realise how expensive my flooring is, this isn't some cheap laminate, its real slate and the hallway is oak" Harry laughed and kissed Draco, he still pouted, so he kissed him again and kept kissing him until he smiled. "I couldn't resist, they looked so happy at the skating rink" it was Draco's turn to laugh "I bet you are a sucker at Christmas" Harry nodded "Yeah I am, but it's only because I never really had any growing up, I love seeing their happy faces. Christmas with you is going to be amazing"

Draco crashed his lips against Harry's suddenly, kissing him passionately, Draco pulled away and Harry asked "What was that for?" Draco smiled "You, you great idiot. You talking about being with me at Christmas, you planning on staying with me for Christmas, you really want to make this relationship work." Harry grinned "Of course I do, I want to spend Christmas, New Year, Valentine's Day, Easter, St Patricks day and any other silly holiday with you and OUR family"

That was enough for Draco he couldn't take it anymore and kissed Harry with full force. "Fuck Harry you know what to say to me, your words can make me so happy" Harry smiled "I feel happy and I like telling you how you make me feel."

They broke apart and Harry packed the groceries away as Draco began making dinner. After dinner Harry made the boys bathe and Draco read them a story. Once they were all tucked up in bed Harry and Draco relaxed on the sofa.

"I think I want to tell Ron and Hermione the nature of our relationship." Draco looked over at Harry "If you are sure, then I don't mind, but what are you going to say" Harry fiddled with the tassel of Draco's hoodie "I was going to say that you are my partner, boyfriend sounds too juvenile" Draco lifted Harry's chin by placing his finger under it and pushing up "Partner sounds great" he tenderly kissed Harry, lingering as he pulled away slowly.

"Harry you can call me whatever you want, nothing you do now will push me away" Harry smirked "Not even ferret, or albino or..." Draco lightly punched him "Ow Honey bunny that hurt" Draco hit him again "Maybe not anything, you prat" Harry frowned "That really hurt" Draco smiled seductively, he slid to his knees and knelt between Harry's legs "Maybe I should kiss it better" he pushed Harry legs apart wider.

Reached up and undid Harry's belt and button, Harry finished undid his zip and slid his trousers and boxers off "Where does it hurt?" Harry gave Draco a lopsided smile, Draco didn't wait for an answer and placed a kiss to the very tip of Harry's semi erect cock. "Better?" Harry moved forwards a bit more "No still hurts" Draco laughed and started kissing from the head to the base, all along the shaft and back up again. Harry moved off the sofa, pushed Draco onto the floor and removed his trousers and boxers. "I want to please you too, instead of taking care of one and then the other, let's try taking care of each other at the same time."

Draco smirked and Harry kissed that fucking hot smirk "Ok, I've not tried this before but I've heard of it, 69 or something?" Harry nodded "I read about it but not tried it. I've always wanted to try mutual, simultaneous oral sex. The novelty of being pleasured while pleasuring someone else" he kissed Draco again "Do you want to be lead down or leaning over?" Draco thought "Um leaning over" Harry lead on his back and waited for Draco to climb on top of him, leaning over him on hands and knees, Harry's body between Draco's arms and legs.

Draco moved forward leaning on his forearms and not his hands, lowering himself. Harry took hold of Draco and began stroking him and massaging his balls, as Draco copied his actions and started stroking Harry. They both moaned and they both became fully erect. Harry opened his mouth and pulled Draco's hips down so he could dip his cock into his mouth, he started sucking and licking lightly.

"Harry…" Draco moaned, he then engulfed Harry, as Harry still had Draco in his mouth, when he moaned the vibrations added to Draco's pleasure. After a while Draco said they should move onto their sides, they moved.

Being on their sides was more comfortable and they soon got into a steady rhythm. Harry had to remind himself every now and then that he was meant to be pleasuring Draco, as he would be overcome with pleasure and forget to attend to Draco.

Draco's movements became urgent, he was stroking Harry faster and with a firmer grip, sucking him harder. He removed his mouth, continued to pump Harry and moaned "Harry…" Harry felt Draco's legs tense and his pelvis thrusting forwards, back arched as he came. He took Harry back into his mouth, moaning as his orgasm hit him. The moans vibrated along Harry and tingled, its wasn't long before he too was cuming. Draco continued to suck the head and then lick up the spilled cum, he then rolled onto his back. Both panting and gasping, heart rates running high, they both remained on their backs for some time, holding hands as they waited to catch their breath.

Harry finally regained his composure and spoke first "I can safely say that I would definitely be up for doing that again in the future, who knew 69 was so good." Draco sat up and Harry copied him, both facing each other, Draco moved and kissed Harry, making the kiss last, it was slow and sensual and it made Harry's toes curl. "Amazing" was all Draco said, before he stood and got dressed.

They talked for a while before Harry said he wanted a shower, they retreated to Draco's room and Harry showered. When he came out Draco was naked and waiting for the shower "You could have joined me, save the water" Draco laughed "You know full well that we wouldn't be showering if I was in there with you" he leaned in and kissed Harry briefly before heading for the shower.

Harry put on boxers and wondered why Draco hadn't used one of the other bathrooms, but he guessed he wanted to use his own shower. Draco came out looking hot, he still had wet hair and water droplets were running down his toned slim body, his V-line showing over the top of the towel that was loosely tied around his waist. "I can't believe I never noticed before, but your fucking hot, you know that!" Draco laughed "I think I'm in better shape now than when I was sixteen, I wasn't as toned or muscly at sixteen, and I rarely exercised and ate junk. Now I take care of myself. But I suppose being young and doing quidditch was enough to keep me looking reasonable"

"If only we figured this out at Hogwarts, all the naughty things we could have done in the locker rooms" Harry said as he wiggled his eyebrows. "It would have been fun, but then we wouldn't have the boys" Harry agreed "Fair point, maybe at the next reunion or memorial thing held at Hogwarts we can sneak off and christen a few places" Draco smiled "I'm up for that, can you imagine McGonagall's face if she caught us going at it in her classroom" he burst out laughing.

They kissed for a while before saying night and going to sleep, legs entangled and bodies pressed against each other.

In the morning Draco woke early and told Harry to stay in bed, he will sort the boys out and bring him up a coffee. Harry stayed awake but remained in bed relaxing, thinking how great it was to have someone else to share responsibilities with. Draco made him a coffee and some toast, he climbed into Harry's lap and kissed him senseless and then sauntered out of the room, leaving Harry half hard.

Harry dug out the books he had purchased yesterday, he wanted to read them before he told Draco about them. He had purchased them in a muggle bookshop, they were various books on gay sex and what to expect and how to prepare. Harry read about a person who 'tops' and a person who 'bottoms' basically the top 'gives' and the bottom 'receives' Harry didn't really know what he would prefer and read that he was most likely known as versatile, someone who tops and bottoms. He didn't think either him or Draco were submissive and decided they were equal and both would delight in pleasing the other, they would be happy to give and to receive.

However think about when he and Draco finally make that step to penetrative sex they needed to know how initially was going to bottom, as they would have to prepare. Harry decided at first he will bottom and Draco will top. Once they have gained experience and learnt a bit more about gay sex and each other they could always switch.

Harry read further, about how the bottom needs to prepare themselves, so that it won't be as painful. Harry blushed as he read about the hygiene aspect but he was determined to be prepared so he and Draco could make love. He made a mental note to by a kit that would allow him to, Harry cringed as he read it, to squirt water up his anus to clean and flush him out, and so he was clean inside for penetration.

Harry was engrossed in the book and read about how he can train, yes that was the word the book used, how he could train his sphincter muscle to allow something to be inserted into his anus. He explained that he could practice on himself, learn what it feels like to have a finger up there. Harry made another mental note to purchase some condoms, lube just in case they cannot find wands and maybe a sex toy. The book said if he started off small, he could use it to stimulate his anus and adjust to having something bigger inside of him.

Harry read that the prostrate was located next to the wall of your rectum. When you insert something in your anus it will rub against the prostate, stimulating you and causing an amazing sensation. Harry read that a man could orgasm from prostrate stimulation alone, this could be from a finger brushing the prostrate. It stated that you needed to have patience, use lube and relax. If you weren't relaxed your anus clenches tighter, making it more painful. If you insert something but find it too uncomfortable, the book said to remove it slowly, not fast as this would hurt more. Harry finished reading and decided to go to the shop so he could start practicing and preparing.

The sooner he was prepared and knew what to expect, he can guide Draco through the steps and basically get Draco to fuck him. Harry dressed and brushed his teeth, he said morning to the boys in the playroom and headed for the kitchen. Draco was sat at the oak table and was reading some paperwork, Harry walked up to him and bent kissing his neck.

Draco held Harry's head and moaned as he done this "Hello to you too" Harry straightened up and smiled "I've got to pop home to get some more clothes, do you need anything from the shops?" Draco shook his head. Harry kissed him goodbye and went to his house, he did need some more clothes, he packed some and then went to muggle London in search of a sex shop or somewhere he can purchase the things he needed.

The cashier in the shop eyed Harry hungrily as he paid for his items. "I bet you're a great fuck" Harry's eyebrows shot up "Excuse me, that's a little rude, don't you think" the man shrugged "Not really, you have a fine ass" Harry paid and left in a hurry, bloody perv.

He returned home and told Draco he wanted to have a relaxing bath, he would be down in an hour or so. Draco nodded and kissed him longingly "See you soon" Harry went to his bedroom and hid some of the items in the back of the wardrobe and took the book, the lube and a small 'butt plug' apparently, Harry though they could have come up with a better name than that. He stripped, entered the bathroom and placed silencing and locking spells on the door.

He climbed into shower, washed and lathered himself with soap, he then sat on the floor leaned back and titled his bottom. The book had said to take it slow at first, to just feel around the rim, use two fingers and push on it, do not enter it just feel and push around it, getting accustomed to what it feels like.

Harry didn't mind the feeling, he was wet and soapy from the shower and this acted as a lubricant, he then slowly made small circles with his fingers, increasing the pressure and rhythm, again only on the outside. He then inserted part of his finger, adjusting to the sensation, his anus was tight. He pushed it all the way in and felt around, the prostrate was apparently the size of a walnut, up in the front. Harry brushed over it slightly and moaned.

He began slowly moving his finger, around and in and out, he then inserted another finger. He reached down and started stroking himself as he was erect, one hand stroking his cock the other was fingering his anus. Harry moan as he soon located the prostrate and began brushing over it. He pulled out his fingers and grabbed the small butt plug, it wasn't much bigger that a finger, it was slightly longer and thicker. He rubbed lube onto the sex toy and around his anus.

He then slowly bit by bit inserted the toy into his anus, stopping and waiting to allow his body to accommodate the intrusion. Soon it was all the way in and Harry began sliding it carefully and slowly in and out. He moaned louder and was glad he put up a silencing spell, it felt fucking good, the toy rubbing his prostrate as it was bigger it reached it better. Harry could see why having a cock up your arse would feel good.

He began wanking harder and pulling the plug in and out faster, moaning loudly as he came all over his own stomach. Fuck that felt good. He cleaned himself in the shower and the toy, he hid the book and things in the back of the wardrobe. He felt slightly sore but if he continued to finger himself and use the toy, his anus will adjust and lean to accommodate having things inserted up it. He dress and dried his hair, trying not to feel ashamed about what he just did.

He told himself on the way downstairs that it was for his and Draco's benefit, he didn't want their first time to be hampered by the pain and he wanted to remember the great feeling of having sex and not the painful experience.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Sorry if the last chapter offended anyone, I just got fed up with fics that made out that Harry and Draco having sex for the first time would be a simple case of sticking it in and grin and bear it attitude. That would be painful and put the person who bottoms off, he wouldn't want to repeat the experience. So I added a bit about preparing, might have been a bit much though. Sorry.

Thanks to ALL my reviewers and followers as a thanks I have a **NICE LONG CHAPTER FOR YOU!**

**Chapter Eleven**

The days passed by quickly as the trial got closer, it was less than a week away now. Harry and Draco had continued their exploration of each other's bodies, learning every curve and contour, finding out what the other liked and disliked. They would often play with each other, perform oral and other sexual acts. Harry could sense that Draco was growing impatient, like he was, they wanted more, Harry knew that Draco didn't want to pressurise him and didn't ask.

That evening Harry told Draco that he had done some reading about anal stimulation and rimming, he asked Draco if he wanted him to perform this form of oral sex on him. Draco was nervous but willing to try something new. They were naked and Draco was led on his back with a pillow under his bottom, so it was raised, giving Harry better access.

"I will start by touch around the outside, with my fingers and tongue, if you want me to stop at any point just say" Draco nodded, kissed Harry and then lead back fully, waiting for Harry to start. Harry spread Draco's legs and took a moment to memorize the look of Draco spread wide, ass titled, half erect, waiting for Harry to touch him. "You look fucking amazing naked and barriers down, waiting for me" Draco nervously smiled, he wasn't sure if he would like having a finger up his ass.

Harry bent down and placed feather like kisses to Draco's inner thigh, balls, and anus and then licked the same places and nipped his thighs gently. He then took two fingers and began massaging the outside of Draco's anus, slowly and in a circular motion, occasionally bending to kiss or lick his thighs and hole.

Draco began moaning, Harry buried his face in Draco's crotch, he swiped his tongue over the rim, dipping it in slightly, swirling it around before withdrawing it and repeating. On each lick he inserted his tongue in further, Draco was gripping the sheets. Harry gripped Draco's legs as he buried his tongue in as far as it would go, moving it around and flicking it in and out quickly. Draco let out a long and loud moan. His entrance was lubricated from Harry's saliva but Harry didn't want to take the risk so added some more lube onto his fingers and his anus.

"I'm going to put part of my finger in now, just relax and wait, I will start inserting it in further and then move it, let me know if you want me to stop" Draco nodded.

Harry slid the first half of his middle finger into Draco, he felt Draco tighten around his finger. He started kissing his balls and thighs to try and relax him. Soon Draco relaxed and Harry pushed the finger in all the way. After a few moments he began moving it, trying to brush it past Draco's prostrate, he must have touched it slightly as Draco cussed and let out a moan. "Harry, do that again….fuck….mmm"

Harry began moving it around and pulling it slowly in and out, Draco started withering and moaning "I'm going to insert another finger, I will only do two for now." Draco didn't object so Harry inserted two fingers, again pausing to allow Draco to adjust. He then moved them in and out and swirled them around inside Draco. He sped up his rhythm and Draco was releasing a string of moans and curse words.

He withdrew his fingers and began licking and suck again, using more pressure with his tongue, moving it harder and faster, Swishing it around and pushing it inside Draco, before swapping his tongue for his fingers. He managed to reach a part of Draco's prostrate and he began panting, bucking his hips and moaning. Harry brushed over the prostrate over and over, relentlessly until Draco screamed out "Fuck Harry….oh…my…." and then came, spurting semen all over himself. Harry removed his fingers and climbed up Draco kissing him softly. "Was that a good new experience?" Draco couldn't answer his breathing still ragged.

After a while he said "I never thought I would enjoy that, but my god it was fucking brilliant. When you hit my prostrate, the sensation that caused, so fucking good. Your warm wet tongue felt nice too, I think we will be doing this a lot more in the future" Harry smiled and kissed him.

"What about you, you're in need of release?" Harry shrugged, it wasn't about me, it was about you getting used to anal stimulation, I can leave it for tonight, it will go down eventually" Draco kissed Harry "How selfless of you" Harry cast a cleaning spell and Draco fell asleep in his arms.

The next few nights were spent with Harry and Draco taking it in turns to perform oral sex, either wanking, blow jobs, rimming, fingering and just groping, kissing and rubbing against each other.

It was two days until the start of the trial, the investigator had dug up some more information on Astoria, she had various affairs, the men all willing to come forward and be interviewed under veritaserum for a small fee of course. He also discovered that she had been ciphering money from Draco's vaults into her own personal account under a fake name.

The solicitor said that this proved that she was preparing to leave Draco, he also said it was good news as one of the men she had an affair with had blackmailed her, requesting money for him to keep quiet, the money trail was from her personal fake account and into the man's account, they got old statements to prove this.

Draco's was elated, he was falling for Harry, he enjoyed their conversations, their alone time together, their sexual experiences were fantastic and he was positive that the outcome in the trial would favour him.

They had arranged to leave the boys with Ron and Hermione, Ron had planned to take the boys to a low key quidditch match. The night before the trial Draco was restless, he was worried that Astoria would fill everyone's minds with lies and the court would refuse to use veritaserum.

"Draco, calm down, they won't refuse your request for veritaserum, they have to follow through if Stuart asks for it." Draco stopped pacing, walked into Harry's outstretched arms and buried his head against Harry's neck, as Harry hugged him, rubbing his back.

"Keep calm tomorrow, no matter what shit she come out with, okay." Harry kissed the side of his head. Draco squeezed Harry tighter. "I don't know what I would have done without you?" Harry rubbed circles over Draco's back. "I will be there with you, every step of the way, I promise I will not leave your side."

Draco lifted his head and placed both hands on Harry's face, one either side, he then tenderly and lovingly kissed Harry. "Will you stay?"

Harry took a step back so he could look at Draco's face properly "Now you have moved in, I couldn't bear the thought of you moving out again, I couldn't cope, I can't…" Harry pulled him in for a hug "Hey, its ok, don't get worked up. I'm not leaving you, the boys are settled and I wouldn't want to move out anyway, I depend on you too much"

Draco captured Harry's lips in an unexpected kiss, pulling away as he heard footsteps "Dad, Dad, Dad DAD!" Harry rolled his eyes "James I heard you the first time" James came in "Well you didn't answer" Harry eyed him "Watch your tone" he looked at the floor "Sorry dad".

"Right what was it that you wanted?" James stared at the wall "I…um…was going to ask if I could stay around Luna's house tonight, the Scamander twins have invited me over." Harry thought for a moment "But Ron is taking you tomorrow to watch Quidditch" James looked up "Yeah I know, Luna said she was taking the twins, I can still go" Harry nodded "Very well, go pack a night bag"

Harry fire called Luna to confirm, she agreed to let James stay and to take him to quidditch tomorrow. Harry took James through the floo and returned a while later "Luna sends her regards, she said she knows you will win the trial because of …um I can't remember the silly named thing she said, but because of them you'll win"

Draco laughed "She is a strange one", the rest of the evening was spent sorting through paperwork and getting everyone ready for tomorrow. Draco didn't eat much at dinner and was quiet most of the night. Harry had set up the tent in Scorpius' room and added two sleeping bags and the boys were camping in Scorpius' bedroom.

Harry found Draco in his room, reading a book. Harry stripped to his boxers, that's all he wore to bed now, he was comfortable enough around Draco to wear boxers to bed. Draco slung his book on the bedside table "It's no use I can't fucking concentrate, I keep thinking about having the press bombarding me, taking pictures and they might print her lies"

Harry didn't say anything he could sense Draco wasn't done, he was right "What if they don't use veritaserum until the second day, and they print all her lies from the first day. People will believe her, I know the truth will come out, but for a short while they will believe that I abused her….that I beat her….that I...I...hit Scorpius"

Harry pulled Draco down to his chest and ran his fingers through his soft silky hair "Shhhh its fine, who cares what they think the most important people know the truth and the truth will eventually be told, Astoria will be named and shamed." Harry kissed the top of his head "You are stressed and tense, roll onto your front, I will give you a back massage"

Draco did as instructed and Harry straddled him, Harry waved his wand to dim the lights, flicked his wand at the radio to play some relaxing music and summoned some massage oil from the bathroom. Harry poured some oil onto his hands and began using slow, even strokes using the palms of his hands, putting firm but not too firm pressure as he stroked from the middle of Draco back, up over his shoulders, one hand going left and the other going right, before stroking down his back.

He continued with long, gliding, sweeping strokes administered with his hands, both open palm and fists. These strokes were smoothing strokes Harry used them to spread the oil over Draco. He increased the pressure of his strokes, helping stretch the muscles, hopefully causing Draco to relax.

"Mmm that feels good" Harry leaned forwards and placed a kiss onto Draco's shoulder, before continuing.

He then switched to kneading, rolling, and lifting strokes, which Harry hoped would free up knotted and bound muscles and soft tissue.

"You're very knotty, I'm increasing the pressure to try and relive the knots." Draco just made a noise in response. "The shoulders are where people carry most of their tension, let me know if the pressure I use is too firm"

Harry repeated the long sweeping strokes a few times and then he grabbed both of Draco's shoulders and used his thumbs to push down, moving them in a circular motion.

"Gosh that feels fantastic" Harry continued to massage Draco for another thirty minutes before climbing off him and washing his hands. When returned Draco was sat up against the headboard "That really helped, thank you. I feel more relaxed now, so not only are you talented with your tongue you are talented with your hands"

Harry smiled and kissed him briefly "Glad I could help, now try and get some sleep, tomorrow is going to be a long day." He kissed Draco again, but this time it was a deeper kiss, with tongues. "Night Draco" Harry removed his glasses and went to sleep, Draco curling into Harry's side and falling asleep too.

The next morning they gave the boys breakfast, dressed them and handed them over to Ron. "Good luck today Draco, I hope it goes in your favour" Draco looked at Ron "Thanks Ron, I appreciate your support" Ron smiled back and then left with the boys.

Harry and Draco showered, shaved and dressed in suits, they left early so they could meet up with Stuart and discuss a few points.

At 9:30am they were called to court. The Judge came in confirmed the names of Draco and Astoria and acknowledged their lawyers. They requested all witnesses' and people who were going to testify to take the oath and swear to tell the truth. "Mr Wilson, please call your first witness"

"Thank you your honour, I call Mrs Astoria Malfoy to the stand"

Draco tensed ready for the string of lies to come, Astoria walked to the stand and waited for her questions.

"Mrs Malfoy you have stated unreasonable behaviour on your divorce papers. Is that correct?"

"Yes it is"

"Can you explain to the court how this behaviour would affect the custody case and when this behaviour started?"

"Of course, I haven't felt safe with my husband for a long time, I was frightened and scared, now I have moved out I have gained some of my previous confidence and now I can see that it is not a safe environment for Scorpius" she smiled sadly and Harry could tell it was fake "Draco has always been unstable, he didn't receive any counselling after the war and he is still effected from the war"

Harry squeezed Draco's hand briefly.

"He would have awful bouts of depression and mood swings, at first I would try and comfort him, I was aware that our marriage was arranged and that Draco was under a lot of pressure to produce an heir. I hoped by getting pregnant that Draco would improve as he would no longer be under pressure and stress"

"And did things approve after Scorpius was born?"

"No, it got worse. He took control, wouldn't let me help, he shut me out of Scorpius life, he wanted to raise Scorpius his way and I had no say in the matter. I was frightened of him and didn't argue, as Draco controlled everything I didn't bond with Scorpius and found I became depressed." She gave a dramatic sigh and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Draco had moved my belongings into a separate room and I was told to stay away from him and our baby. I tried to help and to be there for Scorpius but Draco would shout and threaten me. I didn't know what to do so I stayed away"

"I soon decided I wanted out of the marriage and finally saved enough money and gained enough courage to leave, I moved in with my sister. Once I settled I made it my mission to remove Scorpius from the poisonous environment that his father has created."

"Thank you Mrs Malfoy and can you say how he would threaten you?"

"It's difficult as it was small gestures, looks and tone of voice, he is a very intimidating man and I would fear what would happen if I stepped out of line, a lot of it was mental abuse, mind control."

Draco hands were fisted and his knuckles were white.

"Very well, Stuart do you wish to question Mrs Malfoy"

"Yes your honour"

Stuart stepped up and Harry hoped he would make her look the fool.

"Mrs Malfoy, in the first meeting before trial you claimed that Mr Malfoy struck Scorpius and you were awarded temporary custody, however Mr Malfoy appealed and he was interviewed under Veritaserum and the truth was he had never struck Scorpius. How can we know if what you say about mental abuse is true?"

Harry smiled, good, fucking bitch deserves to be shown up.

"I …um….I know I shouldn't have lied, I was scared that Scorpius would stay with Draco and I know that he controls him, I was worried you wouldn't believe what I said about mental abuse, so I lied about the physical abuse, hoping that would be enough to get Scorpius away from Draco."

She was doing a very good job of looking sad and helpless women, who was only doing what was best for her son.

"I know it was the courts job to decide where Scorpius would be safe, but it is only matter of time before the verbal abuse and controlling behaviour turns to physical abuse. Draco had a physical and mental abusive upbringing..."

Draco stiffened at that.

"He had told me about the awful things that his father would do and I could see the same pattern emerge with Draco and Scorpius. It was progressing in the same way, he controlled me and Scorpius, he mentally and verbally abused us and I knew if I didn't divorce him and take custody of Scorpius he would soon start the physical abuse. I shouldn't have lied but I did it to protect my son."

Harry was fucking livid, she was using Draco's traumatic childhood to fit with her lies.

"Well for now I guess it's your word on that matter, maybe later we can go into more detail, after we have heard from Mr Malfoy and further witnesses."

Stuart didn't want to mention veritaserum just yet that was Draco's trump card. They wanted Astoria to lie as much as possible, so when they finally called their witnesses and requested veritaserum she would be exposed as a bigger liar and fraud.

"However I wish to ask, if you felt unsafe why bring a child into the situation and why once the child was born, didn't you leave the unstable environment, why wait until Scorpius is six?"

She sat up straighter "As I said earlier I was frightened and scared, I had hoped that once we had a child, Draco would relax as the pressure of producing an heir was removed. I didn't know that it would increase his controlling behaviour. I also suffered from postnatal depression and with no support from Draco I was in no fit state to remove myself and Scorpius from the situation" her voice showed she was annoyed.

Harry could see that Draco had relaxed a little since Stuart had started questioning Astoria, but he was still tense and he kept glancing at the stands where some press were sitting taking notes.

"Yes I can understand that, I am aware of how severe postnatal depression can be, but six years is a long time, you wouldn't have had postnatal depression for the whole time."

"No I didn't, but I was still generally depressed, with low self-esteem and pressure from society and family to remain married"

"I was frightened and scared and I really didn't know where to turn, I stayed out of Draco's way, we practically lived separate lives. Being away from him I began slowly regaining his my confidence and own independent thoughts. It took me another few years to gain enough money to move out, I didn't know how I could get Scorpius away, so I left without him and then filed for divorce and custody"

"Again this all depends on taking you at your word, however we can question you in further detail later, after we have heard Mr Malfoy's side. I have finished questioning Mrs Malfoy for now, your honour"

Astoria was dismissed and Stuart called Draco to the stand. Harry lightly brushed a hand over his hand and smiled at his for support. Draco returned the smile and took the stand.

"Mr Malfoy, is it true that you did not receive counselling after the war?"

"No this is not true, I would admit that yes the war had an effect on me, but most people were affected by the war. As you all know I had to stand trial for being a death eater, this was a very trying time of my life and I suffered greatly. I was given private counselling as I didn't want people to know that I had counselling, I didn't want to be seen as weak."

"Do you have proof of this?"

"Yes, I have the invoices from the counsellor and also my sessions were recorded, if you contact Mr G. Lovell he will confirm this, I have handed the court a statement with all the details required to make the relevant enquiries."

"Why didn't you inform your wife you were in counselling?"

"It was silly really, but I was ashamed of my actions during the war and suffered greatly after, I didn't want to admit that I required counselling. Many people would say I deserved what I was going through and I didn't want to bring attention to the fact that I needed help."

"Would you say that your marriage was difficult, that you felt pressure to produce an heir?"

"Yes and no, with many pureblood arranged marriages there is a great deal of pressure and acceptations that are forced on you. However it is still a choice and I had stopped any contact with my parents a year after we were married, producing an heir wasn't as important. I still wanted a child but not for the purpose of having an heir."

"Mrs Malfoy claims that you tried to control her and that you would pressure her into sleeping with you"

"Well what can I say, I never forced myself on her, she was always a willing participant but she may well believe that if it suits her."

"When do you feel the marriage weakened?"

"It was never a strong marriage in the first place, I was still an empty shell, the war lingering in my mind, and I went through life on autopilot and agreed to the arranged marriage without really thinking about it. After a years' worth of counselling I became more of myself again and this is when I ended my relationship with my parents. As I was married, I was determined to try and make it work, I was raised to not believe in divorce."

He took a sip of water and continued.

"I thought Astoria was happy, she never once mentioned otherwise. We discussed starting a family but she agreed that we should concentrate on building up my business and creating a family home fit for a child."

"It wasn't until a few years later that we agreed to start trying, it took us a long time to conceive and Astoria was understandably frustrated and upset that this was taking a long time. We visited numerous healers and they discussed other ways to conceive, but Astoria soon fell pregnant."

"We were happy, I felt my life was finally taking a turn for the good. I had a strong solid business, Astoria and I were as I thought happily married and she was expecting. The pregnancy and labour went without no trouble and soon we had Scorpius"

His face had lit up, you could see he was thinking of the moment he was born and he had a breath-taking smile on his face.

"It was the single most amazing moment of my life, holding Scorpius for the first time, I felt complete. I promised him that day to always love and protect him, I would and never have hurt that boy, and he is my world and my reason to live."

Harry smiled, Draco's voice was sincere and he sounded convincing.

"As Astoria stated, she suffered from postnatal depression, however she claimed I never supported her, this is incorrect. I researched the condition, hired the best help I could to have someone help her work through it. Whilst she was recovering I took the role as main caregiver for Scorpius, it wasn't to take control, but someone had to look after him whilst she was unable to."

"Would you say you wouldn't allow her to help?"

"Again yes and no, I would bring Scorpius to her encourage her to hold him, play with him, feed him, so she could start bonding. However she had sever postnatal depression and at times I felt Scorpius wasn't safe around her and I would refuse to let her see him."

"Do you have any supporting evidence of your claims?"

"Yes, the specialist I hired is a professional and has submitted Astoria's medical history and notes from the time she was suffering from postnatal depression."

"The notes show that she admitted to the specialist that she would have dark thoughts about harming Scorpius, postnatal depression is a serious condition and I felt that becoming the main carer for Scorpius and removing him away from his mother was for the best."

"Did you kick her out of the material bedroom?"

"Yes I did. I'm not ashamed to admit it. Scorpius' cot was in our bedroom as I would wake late and feed him and change him. His nursery was on the floor below our bedroom and this was too far to go to see to him. I didn't feel that Scorpius was safe with her in the room. I had woken one night to find Astoria had a pillow over his face."

"I admit I lost it, she was ill and I should have tried to help her, but I couldn't see past the fact that she tried to harm our baby. So I kicked her out, she had her own set of personal rooms in the floor below. I would watch Scorpius constantly after that and would never leave him alone. I would put wards on the door to stop her coming in at night, fearing she would repeat her attempt to harm him."

Harry was surprised he hadn't realised her depression was so bad, Draco never spoke of it. He will make a point to talk to him later and tell him he could talk about the difficult times in his life with him.

"Do you have proof of this attempt of harm on Scorpius life?"

"Yes, Astoria confessed to the specialist in a session and it was recorded"

Astoria stood and shouted "You're twisting it, I was ill, I wasn't myself."

"Mrs Malfoy do not shout out in my courtroom, I will ask you to leave if you do that again"

She sat back down and glared at Draco.

"I know that she was ill, that is why I hired her help, and I knew she wasn't herself. If I felt otherwise I would have thrown her out completely, out of the house. However I understood it was the postnatal depression and so I merely threw her out of our bedroom and relocated her to her own rooms."

Harry admired Draco's ability to remain calm and collected, his voice was steady and did not reflect the turmoil that Harry knew he was experiencing.

"So to answer your earlier question, I personally feel that the marriage was in trouble from the moment Scorpius was born"

"Why didn't you dissolve the marriage sooner?"

"Like I said I didn't believe in divorce, I hoped that once Astoria recovered from the depression we could be a proper family. It soon became obvious that this was never going to happen. We never reconnected and she remained in her separate rooms, I rarely saw her, we were never intimate again after Scorpius' birth."

"I know some would say, why stay together. I understand that but I thought it was best for Scorpius, I didn't want him growing up with divorced parents, having Astoria home would mean he would see her more then he would if she or I moved out."

"Did you attempt to share responsibility of Scorpius with Mrs Malfoy once she recovered from her depression?"

"Yes I did. I had a business to run and she did not work, at times I needed her help. She would either refuse or have Scorpius but basically ignore him. I would return home and ask Scorpius about his day and he would say he was left alone."

"She never made the effort with him, she said he was a mini me and she didn't want to know him if he was going to turn out like me. You ask her basic questions about Scorpius, I know for a fact she will get the answers wrong. She doesn't know his favourite foods, or colour or animal, what he dislikes, she doesn't know what makes him laugh and smile, that he loves bed time stories, that he is such a wonderful, affectionate boy, she doesn't know as she never bothered to find out"

Stuart addressed the courtroom and Judge "If Mr Malfoy was verbally and mentally abusing Scorpius, it would show in his character. I have various statements from Scorpius' healer, tutor and other people in his life. These people all state that Scorpius is a delightful, happy boy that shows no sign of physical or mental abuse. In fact they all speak highly of Mr Malfoy as Scorpius is a polite, lovely boy to be around, it is a testament to how he has raised him."

Draco smiled, Stuart looked at Astoria's solicitor "Mr Wilson, I have finished, you may question Mr Malfoy."

"Mr Malfoy this is a rather difficult situation, if you were controlling Mrs Malfoy, you would hire all the relevant people to make it look like you were helping you wife, so no one would question you. Giving you free rein to abuse her."

Draco just stared "Well?"

"I'm sorry that was a statement, I didn't hear you ask a question, what do you want me to answer to?" Draco sarcastically replied.

"I want to state that you could have invented the story about Mrs Malfoy trying to suffocate Scorpius, she was in a fragile state and you could have convinced her that she did indeed attempt to do it, causing her to confess and giving you evidence"

"Again that wasn't a question, you won't get me to confess as what you are saying is ridiculous and all lies, what I said was the truth. You can question me under veritaserum and that alone will prove that what I saw that night was Astoria, suffocating our son, if I was a few minutes later he would have died."

The courtroom gasped and Harry knew they were starting to doubt Astoria. Harry also knew that Astoria wouldn't want veritaserum to be used, as she would be shown up as liar.

"No that's fine Mr Malfoy I will take your word for it, however I was merely pointing out that your statements can be seen from a different way, if you look at them with you as an abusing husband in mind"

"Mrs Malfoy also commented that she saw similar signs in your behaviour to what you told her about your own childhood. Were you raised amongst physical and mental abuse?"

Draco stiffened, looking pissed off "I do not see how my upbringing has any bearing on custody of Scorpius"

"Quite the opposite Mr Malfoy, if you confirm your upbringing was difficult it has everything to do with Scorpius, as Mrs Malfoy has stated that you are showing signs of the same style of parenting, if that is correct then she is right in thinking Scorpius is not safe in your care"

"So I ask you Mr Malfoy, were you physically and mentally abused as a child"

Draco sighed, looked to his hands and softly said "Yes I was"

"Can you explain how so?"

"No I will not, all you need to know is that I had an abusive upbringing, you do not need to know the details, and my parents are not on trial here."

The Judge agreed and told the solicitor to change his question.

"Very well, if you had an abusive and difficult upbringing you may subconsciously without realising you are doing it, raise Scorpius in the same way, having no other role models to go by"

"How ridiculous, just because I had a difficult upbringing does not also mean I would abuse my own child. It can go two ways, as someone who suffered a hard upbringing you can either continue the cycle and treat your children the same OR you can do as I did and learn from your upbringing. I made a promise to Scorpius the day his was born, I decided to break that cycle and to raise him differently, learning from my parents mistakes."

"I had already severed all ties with my parents and Scorpius has never and will never meet them, I am a better parent then them as I refuse to treat him the same way, I am determined to raise him correctly and to not subject him to any harm, including harm from myself."

"You mentioned earlier that you received counselling after the war, did you complete the counselling?"

Draco shifted in his seat "Mr Malfoy, did you complete your counselling?"

"No, after a while a deemed I no longer needed it and ended my sessions."

"So you were never declared stable, so you could still be effected by the war, making you unstable?"

"No, I know my own mind. Yes I'm still effected by the war, but aren't we all. However I feel that the counselling I had was sufficient to make me be able to deal with it by myself and I have never felt unstable since."

"Yes but that is your opinion, not a professionals, I have no further questions, for now."

The Judge declared a break so he could read through all the evidence and documents mentioned by Draco.

Harry and Draco were lead to Stuart's office and they discussed the case so far. "I think it is going well, once the timing is right we can request Astoria is questioned under veritaserum and then we really get this case moving" Draco and Harry agreed with Stuart.

Stuart left to go get the three of them some drinks and biscuits. Harry stood and pulled Draco up into a hug. Draco's arms immediately wrapped around Harry, they stood hugging in silence for a long time.

"Draco I never knew how bad Astoria's depression was, I can't imagine what you would have gone through after seeing her try and suffocate Scorpius."

Draco squeezed Harry tighter "I try not to think about, how close I came to losing him, I woke and I saw Astoria hovering over the cot, pillow in hand, and pressed firmly over his tiny face. It was awful Harry"

Harry caressed the back of his head, stroking his hair "It's over now, he's safe, I promise to be here whenever you want to talk about it or anything else. I can't believe her solicitor was trying to get you to describe your childhood in detail"

Harry felt Draco take in a deep breath and exhale "I try not to think about that either, yes it has scarred me and I don't think any amount of counselling will erase the awful childhood I had but it's the past and not my future."

Harry could understand that, he too had an awful childhood living with the abusive Dursley's "I know what you are going through, not today but one day I will tell you about my childhood"

Draco nodded against Harry's chest and then pulled back so he could tenderly kiss him. "Thank you Harry, I couldn't cope without you" Harry kissed him briefly before they sat back down, Stuart was due back any moment.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Thank you for my reviews, hello to new reviewers of this story, AchillesTheGeek and Gryffindor Rat. Thank you to all my visitors of this story, it's good to know I'm not wasting my time, someone wants to read my stories.

Shorter chapter - SORRY!

**Chapter Twelve**

After an hour break they were called back to court, Harry briefly kissed Draco before the entered the room.

The Judge looked stern "Mr Wilson your next witness please"

Astoria's solicitor stood "I call Daphne Nott (Nee Greengrass) to the stand"

Draco frowned as Daphne walked to the stand, she refused to meet Draco's eyes.

"Mrs Nott, you are Mrs Malfoy's sister correct?"

"Yes that is correct"

"Your sister has been married to Mr Malfoy for a long time, until she turned up on your doorstep not that long ago, were you aware of any problems in their marriage?"

"Yes I was. I knew about the trouble they had at the beginning, with Draco learning to cope with the war, I knew about the trouble they had conceiving and I knew about Astoria's postnatal depression. My sister would tell me everything, she would fire call me, write and sometimes visit."

"Did she mention the mental, verbal or physical abuse to you?"

"Yes, but when I tried to encourage her to speak to someone else, she would deny she said anything, fearful of Draco's reaction."

"What did she say Draco did?"

"Many things, it I shard to pin point just one action. She would often call me in hysterics but would say what the matter was, but I could sense it was something to do with Draco. If the both of them were visiting, I would notice that she flinch away from him and that she was jumpy in general, all classic signs of abuse."

Harry had to bite his tongue, this was all hearsay, nothing was ever confirmed and Daphne was taking Astoria's word for it, of course she would believe her sister.

"Did you ever see any bruises or signs of abuse?"

"Not really, but we are witches and wizards, Draco could have easily spelled them away. She said…she..." Daphne struggled to speak, adding affect to her words.

"She said that Draco would force her to have sex, that she didn't want to but he was determined to get her pregnant. She said she would often cry and beg him to stop but he wouldn't"

Daphne was crying now. Harry knew that it wasn't Daphne's fault, for all Daphne knew her sister had been raped and abused and that would be upsetting if it were true. Harry took hold of Draco's hand under the table and held it tightly.

"She said he would threaten her, hurt her if she told anyone"

"I have finished my questioning for now"

Stuart stood, gave Daphne a tissue and started questioning her "This of course is based on a lot of 'she said' and no evidence to back it up. Of course you would believe your own sister, but did you ever see Mr Malfoy treat her badly, or abuse her in anyway?"

She stiffened "Are you calling my sister a liar, she wouldn't lie about something as awful as rape and abuse"

"That is up to the court to decide, not you who would be biased. Answer the question, did you actually see any abuse taking place?"

"No, but that doesn't mean it didn't happen"

"I understand that Mrs Nott, I will be questioning Mrs Malfoy regarding this in more detail later."

Harry hid a smile, Stuart would wait until Astoria had the truth telling potion before he questioned her. Daphne will be very surprised to find out what her sister is really like.

"I have no further questions" Daphne stepped down.

The judge had requested that both Astoria and Draco answer his question "Tell me your side of events, now Mrs Nott has spoken."

Astoria started sobbing, but Harry wasn't buying it. "I confirm everything my sister said, Draco raped and abused me".

Draco's face was blank, but Harry could see the slight tightening of his jaw and the sad look in his eyes.

Stuart stood "Mrs Malfoy may I remind you that Mr Malfoy was questioned under veritaserum and the interview showed he was not physically abusive."

Astoria sobbed "Yes I'm aware of that, but he was only asked about physically abusing Scorpius, he hasn't hit Scorpius, YET! But he was never asked under veritaserum if he hit me, and I'm telling you he did"

"Well that is a matter of your word against his, we will question you further later, Mr Malfoy, your opinion on Mrs Nott's claims."

Draco held his head high, he had nothing to be ashamed of "All false of course, I did not rape my wife and I certainty did not strike her."

The Judge sighed, Harry was pleased as that meant he was getting restless and that if neither side admitted they were lying then he would request veritaserum is used.

"Very well, I will question you two later in further detail, for now I end today's court session, recommence tomorrow at 9:30am"

On the way out of the building, Daphne caught up to them. She stared at Harry "I do not know what you are doing here Potter, but I'd stay away from him if I was you. He is just like his father, everything he touches becomes poisonous." With that she turned, looked at Draco and slapped hard across the face, she then stormed off.

Draco stood stunned, hand over his face where Daphne had slapped him. Harry could see the press taking photo's so he ushered them out and apparated them home.

Draco went straight for the alcohol, poured a huge glass of whisky and downed it "I don't think that is wise Draco, you do not want to be hung-over in court tomorrow"

He stared at Harry, poured another drink and downed that one too "Draco, please be reasonable"

Draco picked up the bottle threw it against the wall, it smashed and spilled whisky everywhere, and he looked at Harry and fled the room.

Harry cleaned up the mess and made Draco a coffee and a small meal, leaving on a tray outside his bedroom door, under a warming charm. He flooed to Ron's filled them in quickly, he thought he ought to warn them, as it was going to be in the papers tomorrow. Hermione offered to keep the boys overnight as she saw no point in taking them home and then collecting them the next day.

Harry spent a bit of time with the boys before returning home. The food was still outside Draco's bedroom door. Harry knocked, no answer "Draco, I will leave you alone don't worry, I just wanted to tell you that the boys are staying over at Ron and Hermione's." he waited for a moment "I'm here if you need me, don't shut me out"

He stood and got half way down the corridor when he heard Draco's door open. He stopped and turned around, Draco was stood in the doorway. Harry took two steps forward as Draco did the same, then another two until they were stood facing each other, not far apart. Close enough to reach out and touch, Draco's eyes were full of pain.

Harry took the last few steps and embraced Draco, holding on tightly. "I know this is hard for you Draco, I just want you to know that you don't have to go it alone. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere, not now, not ever."

"I'm sorry, I reacted badly. I just couldn't believe what Astoria is telling everyone, you saw Daphne. She honestly believes that I am the type of person who would do those horrible things. Then she slapped me in front of the press and I know what's going to be in the paper tomorrow, and I couldn't deal with it."

"I'm sure the papers will publish a lot of tripe tomorrow, you need to ignore it. They will eat their words once the truth is known" Harry nuzzled against Draco's neck.

"How can you brush it off like that?" Harry shrugged "Having years of the paper printing shit about me, I just learnt to deal with it." Harry smiled and looked up at Draco "For a thirty two year old man you know how to throw a tantrum like a stroppy teenager"

Draco laughed lightly "Yes well, that's who I am, I've always been...um touchy I suppose. One wrong action or word and I could turn just like that, handful me" Harry pulled away "You just need someone to rein you in and not take your shit personally. That's me, I can handle you and I will tell you if you have crossed the line, if you haven't crossed the line and your just being an ass, I will ignore you"

Draco hugged him again and said against his chest "Blame it on being a spoilt only child, born with a silver spoon in my mouth and a very dysfunctional abusive upbringing"

Harry moved away from Draco and picked up the tray of food and drink "Come, eat and get out of that suit" Draco smirked "Getting out of my suit may require your help" Harry smirked too. They went into Draco's room and Harry set the tray of food on the bedside table.

Harry had to admit Draco pulled of the suit look, well to be honest Draco looked good in anything her wore, but he looked exceptional in a suit.

Harry pushed Draco so he fell onto the bed, sat on the edge. Harry stood with one leg between Draco and the other over Draco's leg, he reached out and pulled his tie. He pulled Draco towards him and undid his tie, sliding it off, staring into Draco's desire filled eyes.

He undid Draco's shirt buttons leaving his shirt hanging open and still on. He backed up, turned so his back was to Draco. Harry made the decision to go for it, a cheesy, cliché strip. With his back to Draco, he looked back over his shoulder seductively, unbuttoned the jacket, then he shrugged his shoulder sexily causing the jacket to slide down in one motion. Remove one arm at a time a time, removing the whole jacket very slowly, glancing at Draco over his shoulder.

Draco laughed "No laughing or I won't finish" that shut Draco up.

Harry turned back around facing Draco and began removing the rest of his clothes slowly, teasing Draco. Harry was trying to cheer him up, it was working as Draco had laughed, he was be silly, and he wasn't doing it to be seductive. Draco's problems soon forgotten as he watched Harry remove his shirt and trousers in a slow and sexy strip.

He was now down to his boxers and he turned, looked over his shoulder and shook his butt. Draco burst out laughing and Harry had to laugh too, he couldn't keep a straight face any longer. Harry moved over to Draco, bent down, leaning over him, giving his a long lingering kiss, sliding Draco's shirt off as he did so.

He climbed into Draco's lap, straddling him, legs either side of him, bending his head to trail kisses all over Draco neck, shoulders and licking and nipping his earlobes. "You going to give me a lap dance now?" Harry shoved Draco in response, he fell onto his back, pulling Harry with him.

Draco captured Harry's lips in a searing kiss once he had fallen onto him. Slipping his tongue into Harry's mouth, rolling them so he was now on top of Harry, he began tracing the outside of Harry's areola with his finger, brushing his nipple as he completed the circles.

Draco then licked around Harry's nipples, zeroing in on each nub by flicking his tongue back and forth, finishing up with a gentle bite.

He repeated the licking but instead of finishing with a bite he gently sucked on them, he did this to each nipple. Draco continued to stimulate his nipples with one hand while he began grinding against Harry, pressing his erection against Harry's own.

"Draco" he moaned softly. Draco stood removed his trousers and boxers and Harry removed his own boxers. Harry then crawled backwards up the bed so he was in the centre. Draco resumed his previous position, lowering himself down so their legs entwined and his erection rubbed along Harry's.

Draco nuzzled his face in the spot where Harry's shoulder met his neck and placed a gentle, slow kiss with closed lips. He moved from one spot on his neck to the next applying minimal pressure, every now and then pausing to breathe softly over his neck.

He continued to grind against Harry as he did this, Harry had took hold of Draco's ass, kneading it and pushing downwards on it to increase the pressure of the grinding.

He made a path of tiny kisses all the way up to Harry's lips and kissed him, intensifying the kiss, slipping in his tongue and increasing the rhythm of his grinding.

Harry moaned against Draco's lips, Draco also moaning as the grinding was building his arousal, bringing him close to climax. Draco reached between them and took hold of Harry as Harry copied him and took hold of Draco, they stroked each other to completion. Both crying out as the came, riding it out together.

They cleaned up and Draco and Harry ate quickly before climbing into bed and watching TV. Draco soon fell asleep, Harry hovered over him and placed a tender and soft kiss to each of Draco's eyelids, before curling into Draco's side and falling asleep.

Arriving at court the next day they had to fight their way through the press, they were calling out questions and shouting. Many were asking Harry what his involvement in the trial was, shouting things like 'why are you supporting an ex-death eater and wife beater?" Harry had pushed passed them, 'accidently' shoving the man who made that remark hard.

Draco had been told a week before that the custody and divorce will be dealt with in the same trial. When they entered to court they were sworn in again and the case started.

It was Stuart's turn to call the next witness "I call a Mr Joshua Ashford to the stand"

A tall blond man stood, he took the oath and entered the stand. Harry wondered if Astoria chose a man that looked similar to Draco, that way if she fell pregnant with this man's baby, she could pass it off as Draco's. Of course this man may be similar to Draco but was no near as good looking, Draco was unique with his strikingly handsome features and white blond hair.

"Mr Ashford would you please advise the court who you are and how you know Mrs Malfoy?"

"I am the man that had a yearlong affair with Mrs Malfoy, whilst she was still with Mr Malfoy"

"When did this year long affair take place?"

"Between 2004-2005, the affair ended when she fell pregnant in 2005"

"Do you have proof of this affair?"

"Yes, I have a letters from Mrs Malfoy, she also paid me to keep me quiet, I have statements to show the deposits and I am willing to be interviewed under veritaserum to validate my claim"

"Okay, we can arrange an official interview during the first recess and then the notes will be used as evidence"

"How did you two meet?"

"She approached me whilst I was out shopping, I noticed her wedding ring, but she said her husband wouldn't care. She later told me that she was hoping to fall pregnant with Mr Malfoy's baby, but they were struggling, she said she chose me as I looked similar to her husband and she could pass my baby off as his if she fell pregnant by me"

"May I ask, do you know for sure that Scorpius Malfoy is not your son?"

"Yes I know for sure, I have had a muggle operation that prevents me from impregnating a women, I had this operation in 2003, before I met Mrs Malfoy."

Harry noticed that Astoria looked very pissed off and she was glaring at Joshua.

"Did Mrs Malfoy show any signs of physical or mental abuse? Did she mention anything to you?"

"No I saw no signs of abuse and she never mention anything"

"I have no further questions"

The Judge declared that there was no point in Astoria's lawyer questioning Mr Ashford as his testimony will be backed up by a separate veritaserum interview, any questions can wait until then.

Stuart also called a further two men to the stand both admitting affairs but for the time after Scorpius was born, but before she had left Draco.

The Judge declared a break and Stuart went to make a request.

Harry and Draco waited in Stuart's office, he was attending to his request. Harry pushed Draco up against the wall, sucking in Draco's bottom lip, between both of his lips. Releasing it and kissing him fully, massaging his lips, slowly and firmly.

Draco flicked his tongue against Harry's bottom lip, Harry parted his lips and Draco darted his tongue in. The kiss turned sensual and Draco had his hands in Harry's hair, while Harry had his hands on Draco's bottom.

They both jumped apart when they heard a loud and deliberate cough. Looking around they saw Stuart staring at them and smirking. Both Harry and Draco launched into an explanation. Stuart held up his hand "I don't want to hear it, it is of no concern to me. It does not affect your custody rights or your divorce request. In fact I am rather happy for you"

They returned to the court room, Stuart had told Draco on the way back that he had requested that Draco and Astoria are questioned under Veritaserum during the second half of today. He said he didn't mention it in court as he wanted it to be a surprise to Astoria, he feared if they mentioned it before the break she would do a runner.

Astoria was called upon first, the Judge ordered her to take the Veritaserum, she did ask why and the Judge said it wasn't because they didn't believe her, it was because neither her nor Draco agreed in certain areas and one of them was lying and so they will question them both under veritaserum.

She reluctantly took the required dose and waited to be questioned by Stuart.

"Mrs Malfoy let's start off small, did you fraudulently take money from Mr Malfoy and pay it into a secret account, under a fake name?"

"Yes"

"Did you have several affairs whilst still married to Mr Malfoy?"

"Yes"

"Has Mr Malfoy ever struck you, hit you or hurt you physically in any way?"

"No"

She had started crying, Harry knew it was from being found out and facing everyone as she admitted she was a liar,

"Did you consent to sexual intercourse with Mr Malfoy?"

"Yes"

"Did Mr Malfoy ever force you to have sexual relations?"

"No"

"Has Mr Malfoy ever mentally, verbally or physically abused you or Scorpius?"

"No never"

"Do you feel that Scorpius is unsafe in Mr Malfoy's care?"

"No, Draco is a wonderful father"

"Why did you lie?"

"I wanted to hurt Draco, the only thing I could take away that would hurt him, is Scorpius."

"One last question, do you want to raise Scorpius?"

"No, he doesn't like me, I am not maternal and I do not feel that I can cope with Scorpius full time."

The Judge lectured Astoria for wasting important people's time, money and most importantly he lectured her for taking an innocent six year old boy away from his loving father, causing stress and upset for no reason, other than her twisted idea at payback, for her marriage not working.

"I will consider all that I have heard, I see no point in questioning Mr Malfoy under veritaserum." He then dismissed the court for a break whilst he worked out the details.

It didn't take long before the Judge had made his decision.

"I award full custody of Scorpius Malfoy to a Mr Draco Malfoy, with supervised visitation to Mrs Astoria Malfoy"

Draco turned to Harry, a huge beaming smile on his face, which took Harry's breath away.

"I also grant the decree absolute, this is the legal document that ends your marriage. Mr Malfoy will keep the family home, belongings and money in the vaults. Mrs Malfoy will receive no compensation, she is ordered to pay her own legal fees and I also fine her for wasting our time and for lying."

He looked at Astoria "You are lucky, I was going to sentence you to a short sentence in Azkaban for fraud, lying and many other awful things. However I took in your age, the fact you had postnatal depression and a few other factors and decided to forgo the prison sentence."

He told Astoria that she would need to arrange visitation of Scorpius through Draco and his lawyer, he then dismissed them.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay in posting, I've been neglecting my housework since becoming a fanfic user and I reluctantly spent the morning doing a few chores. Boo! Anyway to make it up to you, here is Harry and Draco's first time together, enjoy!

Thanks to my reviewers:- Tenshi Yami – Angel of Darkness, Dark Neko 4000, Draco's Phoenix 99, geetac, missanime21, masonxoxo, Jace, Belldandy55555, xxxwallflowerxxx, daydreamerflyingfree96, AchilliesTheGeek, Gryffindor Rat, lily21207, Melanie and mu guest reviewer.

Also thank you to anyone who is following this story, you guys make me happy!

**Chapter Thirteen**

Harry and Draco went straight to Ron and Hermione's, the kids were in the garden playing tag. Draco happily told them that he was awarded full custody "Thank you Ron and Hermione, for having the kids, for doing the research and for generally supporting me" they both smiled and Ron said "No problem mate"

Harry smiled widely, Ron only ever called people 'mate' if he liked them and accepted them and he had just called Draco mate. The kids came in asking for a drink, Scorpius ran up to his dad "Dad, I keep getting tagged, I'm not fast enough" he pouted and added "Also when we were playing hide and seek, Rose said I was easily found cos of my blond hair, I told her, her hair was worse"

Draco laughed "Son, you can't win at everything, there is nothing wrong with having unique hair either. You ought to be nice to Rose, you will probably need her help when you get to Hogwarts. If she takes after her mum, she will be the best person to ask"

Rose beamed "I said I liked his blond hair, it's special" Scorpius put his hands on his hips "She also said that when we are older she is going to marry me dad!" all the adults laughed, Rose was very pushy, god help Scorpius if in the future she decided she did indeed want him as her boyfriend.

"Hey kiddo, daddy has finished with the horrible court case now. The judge said you can live with me permanently, full time." Scorpius' previous mood gone, he ran at his dad, Draco picked him up and the two hugged each other tightly.

"Oh daddy that's great" Scorpius gave Draco a huge sloppy, noisy kiss on his forehead and then jumped out of his arms.

"Come on Rose, Al and James I think I know what we can play now and I will win" they all left, back to the garden.

"Why don't all of you stay for dinner, we can have a BBQ outside, you two go home and get changed into something comfortable, see you back here soon" Harry smiled "Okay, that sounds lovely Hermione, see you soon" they both left.

They unchanged quickly, got distracted by each other, half undress and had a long make out groping session and then got changed and returned to Ron and Hermione's.

"Took you long enough" Ron handed them a beer each. "Well about that…" Harry looked around, all kids were elsewhere "I have some new" Ron smirked "We know" Harry looked shocked "You know what Ron?" Ron laughed "You and Malfoy, sorry you and Draco" Draco laughed "That obvious huh?"

Ron shook his head "Nah, I just noticed a few small things but James would come over and say that you seemed a lot happier and that he was glad you had Draco." Ron looked smug "I put two and two together and actually got four for once"

Hermione hugged Draco, he looked stunned and didn't know what to do, he settled for patting her back, she then hugged Harry. "Oh I am so happy for the both of you, I'm glad you both have someone to depend on and to make you happy"

Ron just held up his beer "Yeah what she said" Harry felt so pleased, his friends were willing to accept his sudden change in sexuality and with Draco no less, they were bloody great.

"You really don't mind that I …um…that it's a man that I found happiness with?" Ron shrugged "Couldn't give a flying fuck mate, your happy so that's all I care about" Harry felt a huge rush of gratitude and love for his two best friends "Thanks guys"

"It's ok, now you are seeing Draco, you and I can talk sports and stuff and Draco and Hermione can talk spew and boring stuff" Draco laughed "It is only boring because you do not understand it" his voice showed he was joking.

"I understand it, just don't let on, don't want this misses nagging me about it" Draco laughed harder that time "What was that Ron?" Ron put on a face of confusion "What was what love, nothing of importance" They moved to the garden and sat on a picnic bench.

They enjoyed an evening of food, talking, drinking and playing with the kids. Harry smiled when he saw Rose holding Scorpius' hand, he nudged Draco "I make a prediction, those two will be the best of friends, along with Al, the new golden trio as it were and Rose and Scorpius will date" Draco shook his hand "Make that a bet, loser has to do whatever winner wants"

Harry frowned "But that's years away, their only six, got at least ten years" Draco looked around to make sure no one was watching, kissed Harry "I plan on being with you in ten years' time, I can wait. Plus once I win it will be worth it" Harry kissed him back, liking that Draco was at least committed to him for the next ten years.

The three boys were shattered and Harry and Draco took them home, thanking Ron and Hermione once again. The sleepy boys got changed into PJ's and climbed into bed, no arguments.

Harry took Draco's hand, led him to their bedroom, leaned in to whisper in Draco's ear, breathing softly over it first "How about we celebrate your win" he then kissed behind Draco's ear.

Draco eagerly kissed Harry on the lips, placing a kiss after each word "I... (kiss)..say..(kiss)…let (kiss)..the ..(kiss) ….celebrations…(kiss) begin" capturing his lips in a long and slightly wet kiss once he finished speaking.

They enthusiastically began removing each other's clothes, stopping to do it themselves when it was taking too long. Frantically grabbing at each other, touching, caressing as much as they could whilst standing, kissing energetically. Their frantic movements and urgency to touch each other increased as the arousal built. Harry knew tonight he wanted Draco to make love to him, he tilted his head back and let out a long moan as Draco attacked his neck.

Draco pushed Harry up against the wall and he sucked, licked and kissed Harry's neck, with urgency, showing how much he wanted and needed Harry. His desire overflowing causing them to act erratic as Harry too was overcome with desire.

Harry moved his head, causing Draco to stop his attack on Harry's neck, Harry titled his head, gently licked and then sucked on Draco's earlobe, and he pushed them to the bed. Harry continued to turn Draco on by stimulating his earlobe and neck. He huskily whispered to Draco "I want to go all the way tonight" Draco moaned and hungrily kissed Harry on the lips, tongue pushing in and kiss intensifying within seconds.

Draco rolled them and he began touching Harry all over from his neck, shoulders, chest, nipples, stomach, thighs, legs and back up again. Each time he switched between caressing to kissing, to licking and then repeating. Harry was running his hands over any part of Draco he could touch, grip and massage. Draco was currently working Harry's nipple, it was erect and extra sensitive, Harry was begging for more.

Draco kissed down the middle of Harry's chest, to the trail of hair from his belly button, following this to the base of his erection. He kissed all around Harry's cock but never kissing it, he spread Harry's legs and began licking and sucking the outside of Harry's entrance. Harry was glad he prepared earlier, he had flushed out his system as advised in the book, and he hoped that they would make love tonight.

Harry withered and let out a string of moans, Draco was working him up to a frenzy, there was an air of excitement as both knew that this wasn't just oral sex, they were having foreplay for the next step. Harry had relaxed and Draco was able to work his tongue inside Harry quite far, he wiggled his tongue around, causing Harry to cry out "Oh fucking hell" gripping Draco's hair tightly.

Draco reached over grabbed the lube Harry had placed there and covered his fingers and Harry's anus. He inserted a finger, Harry was used to this by now and it didn't take long to adjust. Draco had rather long fingers and he could reach and brush over Harry's prostrate, Harry bucked his hips "Oh my" moaning and bucking his hips. Draco was vigorously finger fucking Harry and Harry was so worked up, he knew he couldn't wait any longer.

He managed to say between moans "Draco, come here and kiss me" Draco removed his fingers, crawled up to Harry, Harry kissed him hard, flipping their positions. He had read if it was your first time bottoming a good position was to have the 'top' to lay on their backs and the 'bottom' to straddle them around the pelvis area, then sit back on their partners cock. That way the person who had the penis up their ass could control the rhythm and thrusts, stopping when too uncomfortable.

Harry kissed Draco, grabbed a condom put it on Draco and then grabbed the disregarded lube, rubbed some all over Draco's thick hard cock and then rubbed some on his own anus. He chucked the lube, kissed Draco one more time "Ok, here goes, I'm going to take it slow, you are going to have to be patient, while I adjust, I will eventually begin moving."

Harry reached behind him, took Draco in hand and guided him to his anus, he slowly pushed back until he felt the head of Draco's cock against his anus, and Harry could feel his asshole begin to open as the head of Draco's cock entered him. 'Keep breathing' Harry chanted, he paused waiting to adjust. He then slowly started sitting back more and more, little by little, pausing to adjust.

Harry remembered what the book said 'as his cock is working its way inside of you, push against it with your ass like you're taking a dump. Fight the urge to clamp your ass shut, because then it will start to hurt' Harry did as the book advised and pushed against Draco. Finally he was sat fully on Draco's cock, it was pushed all the way inside him. He sat still, allowing his body to adjust and his anus to relax more.

"Fuck Harry, you feel fantastic, feeling you surround me tightly" Harry smiled down at Draco and caressed Draco's face with his hand. "Don't move yet Draco, I need to take a moment" Draco smiled "Whatever you need baby".

Draco lightly caressed Harry's erection and balls, trying to relax Harry and increase Harry's pleasure. After a moment or two Harry started moving very slowly. He moved forward so Draco slid out an inch or two and then he pushed back down, causing Draco to slide back in. Harry kept breathing deeply to relax, he then moved forward again so Draco slid out an inch or two more and he sat back down so he slid back in. With each successive thrust he moved forward further allowing Draco's cock to pull out a little farther.

"Harry….fuck that feels good" Harry was now used to Draco's cock inside him and he began relaxing more as the sensations and pleasure increased. He started moving at a faster rhythm, pushing back more so he lightly sat on Draco's balls, pulling all the way forward so the head of Draco's cock was at the very edge of his anus, before thrusting back, in one fluid and quick motion. Draco's penis was brushing over Harry's prostate and Harry started moaning.

Now that Harry was moving and he was relaxed Draco began thrusting upwards, meeting Harry's thrusts. They picked up a steady and quick rhythm, causing them both to cry out in pleasure, occasionally swearing and moaning the others name. Draco had also reached up and started tweaking and brushing over Harry's nipples as these were sensitive and increased arousal.

As Harry moved forwards he would occasionally capture Draco's mouth in a kiss, however most the time they were moaning and panting. Draco had moved his hands to hold Harry's hips and bum, guiding him in harder and faster thrusts.

Harry picked up the rhythm and was riding Draco hard and fast, he could feel his prostate being stimulated and it was an amazing feeling having Draco fill him completely. "Draco….fucking hell" soon they were fucking hard and Harry knew he would cum without even having to touch his own cock. Harry cried out, back arched as he thrust hard onto Draco's cock, cuming as he felt the most intense orgasm of his life take hold of him.

Draco soon followed, when Harry climaxed his anus had clenched tighter over Draco and this coupled with the look of pure ecstasy on Harry's face caused Draco to follow. Gripping Harry's hips tightly as he thrust up and hard into Harry's tight and warm ass, screaming "Fuck Harry…fucking amazing" Draco's orgasm was just as intense and he came hard into Harry.

They slowed their movements, slowly riding out their orgasms and adjusting. Both feeling drowsy as their orgasms and sex took it out of them. Harry leaned forward, so Draco's flaccid cock slid out of him. Draco reached around and pulled off the condom as Harry climbed off Draco. Harry cast a cleaning spell as he had cum all over himself and Draco.

Draco disposed of the used condom and they both climbed back into bed, laying on their backs, still panting and breathe ragged. Harry reached over and took Draco's hand and interlocked their fingers, just lying their silently, Draco pulled the covers over them and they soon fell asleep.

In their sleep they turned on their sides and Draco woke early morning, realising he was spooning Harry, he kissed his shoulder. Harry stirred "Draco…" he said in a gruff voice "Yes Harry" Harry squirmed a little and he brushed back against Draco, Draco's erection pressing against Harry. Draco scooted forwards, his erection rubbing against Harry's buttocks, Harry smiled and took Draco's arm and placed his hand over his own erection. Harry felt Draco smile against his back.

Draco reached for his wand cast a lubrication spell on his cock and pushed open Harry's bum cheeks slightly, he slid his erection in between Harry's cheeks. Sliding it up and down, once he established a rhythm he reached over Harry and took hold of Harry, wanking him to the same rhythm he was using.

Draco began kissing the back and side of Harry's neck, there was something sexy about waking late at night, both horny, both seductively touching each other but without speaking. Draco was masturbating between Harry's buttock and he was using his and to stimulate and masturbate Harry.

They were getting worked up and soon Draco bit down onto Harry's neck as he came, he gripped Harry harder and pumped faster, soon Harry also climaxed and he turned and kissed Draco, it was a slow loving kiss and Draco felt fully satisfied. "Ew Draco, cast a cleaning spell will you, I have your cum dripping down my ass" Draco burst out laughing "Don't forget your own cum dripping over your hand and stomach" Harry scrunched up his face as Draco grabbed his wand and cleaned them up.

They embraced each other, facing one another, limbs entangled and close, they kissed for a while and they fell asleep again, in each other's arms.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N:Thank you to my wonderful reviewers and faithful followers, quick update, bit short but hey what can I do...

**Chapter Fourteen**

Harry woke the next morning with a sleeping Draco on his chest, he smiled remembering what they had done the night before. "What are you so happy about, it's too early, go back to sleep?" Draco's sleep filled voice said against Harry's chest.

"Just extremely happy, its official you are a divorced man, you have sole custody of mini you and we had amazing sex, giving me the best orgasm of my life. I think I'm allowed to smile."

Draco kissed Harry's chest and mumbled "Hmm that's nice, sleep now" Harry rubbed Draco's back, watching him as he fell back asleep, he stayed awake, enjoying the feeling of being happy.

Harry gently lifted Draco and slid out of bed, leaving him asleep, he decided to shower and then go get breakfast ready for when the boys woke. Draco was still fast asleep when he got dressed and tiptoed out of the room.

Harry had just finished laying the table for breakfast when the boys came in "Morning dad" "Morning Harry" they all chimed together. "Hello boys, pancakes coming up, juice and cereal on the table" the one thing Harry could cook was pancakes, the boys ate lots of them.

Harry told the boys when they were done to go brush their teeth and get dressed, they came back down once this was done and Harry asked what they wanted to do. "Can we just watch TV until Draco wakes?" Harry smiled "Sure, let's find a channel with cartoons" he settled them on the sofa and put on cartoon network. "I will be doing the dishes, come get me if you need anything" they all nodded but said nothing,

Harry had cleaned up, wiped the table over and started a new pot of coffee. Scorpius came wandering in "Harry, someone is trying to fire call dad, in the fireplace in the reception room. Dad must have blocked them, they can't get through" Harry nodded "Ok little man, go back to the living room, I'll wake your dad"

Harry climbed the two flights of stairs and then thought 'why do I climb these bloody stairs, I could apparate' he walked into their bedroom, smiling as the covers had moved and Harry could see Draco in all his naked glory, spread out across the bed, fast asleep. He didn't really want to wake him, but the fire caller hadn't given up and they were constantly trying to get through.

Harry shook Draco's shoulder "Draco…Draco…DRACO!" Draco batted Harry's hand away "Go away Potter, I will hex your bits off if you touch me again" Harry snorted "No you won't, I'd wager your more attached to my bits than I am at the moment" Draco huffed, sat up "What do you want?"

"Grouchy this morning aren't you! Scorpius said someone you have blocked from the floo is trying to contact you, they have been doing it constantly for ages now, you need to unblock it and tell them to do one"

"Argh! I was sleeping, bloody hell." He climbed out of bed pulled on trousers without underwear and grabbed a t-shirt, that he hadn't realised was Harry's and stormed out. Harry followed "You know you're adorable when you are all pissed off" Draco gave Harry the middle finger and continued to walk downstairs.

He walked into the reception room, Harry hovered just out of sight. "Oh it's you, you woke me and I'm not happy about it, now fuck off" Harry frowned but then he heard the icy cold voice of Lucius Malfoy and he understood why Draco had blocked the floo.

"Draco language, we raised you better than that" Draco arched an eyebrow "Well we differ on our parenting styles, **please** fuck off, better?" No answer from Lucius. "What do you want, I haven't heard from you in years"

"I read about your divorce in the paper and the lies that Astoria tried to spread" Draco folded his arms "And may I ask what that has got to do with you, you of all people father would understand why she did it, being the ultimate liar and deceiver"

"I see you still call me father" Lucius drawled "Yes, but it is not said as a term of endearment, you merely knocked mother up and therefore the fact is you are my father"

"Draco stop being crude, I want to enquire after Scorpius"

"He's fine, now go"

"No, he is my grandson, I have a right to know him."

"You have no right, he is six you have never sent a card on his birthday or Christmas, you have never acknowledged his existence, you only see him as a second chance to mould someone into your prodigy, you will never see him father"

"Your mother is ill, she hasn't got long left and she wants to know her only grandson before she dies"

Draco was stunned into silence, Harry wanted to go comfort him, but he didn't want to alert Lucius to his presence.

"Draco, did you hear me, your mother is dying"

"So you say, for all I know this is just a sick trick of yours to gain access to Scorpius"

"I would never lie about your mother's health, I can give you the name of her healer, you can check for yourself"

"Yes, give me the details, I do not trust you"

Draco looked around for a piece of parchment, looked at Harry and Harry sped off to get a piece and a pen, which Harry though was odd for Draco to have, but it is quicker than ink and a quill.

He stood by the door, Draco came to him to collect them so Lucius didn't see Harry.

"Right go on"

"The healer is a Mrs Judith Dobson, she is the main healer dealing with your mother's case, and she works at St Mungos"

"Right, well until I check I will not speak with you further on this matter"

"Draco be reasonable, can you not call Scorpius now, just to introduce me"

"If I do, will you go away?"

"Yes, I cannot talk much longer your mother needs me"

Draco walked out, passed Harry, stopped and walked back, still out of sight from his father he rested his head against Harry's forehead. "Just when I thought all the stress in my life was over"

"I know, but we will deal with this together" Harry softly kissed Draco and Draco continued onto the living room. He returned moments later with Scorpius, Draco had told him that his grandfather wanted to be introduced, he was to be polite and quick and he was not to mention the Potter's being here.

Draco had his hands on Scorpius' shoulders and stood in front of the fire "Scorpius this is my father and your grandfather Lucius. Father this is your grandson Scorpius" Scorpius remained quiet, staring into the fire.

"Nice to finally meet you Scorpius, I would like to meet you in person soon"

Draco coughed and glared at his father "Of course that depends on your father giving his permission. Would you like to get to know your family better?"

Scorpius shifted around, he didn't want to be rude and he didn't want to upset his dad either "Scorpius you do not have to answer him, you may go" Draco pushed him gently and Scorpius gave one last look at his grandfather and left.

"I suggest if you want to have any kind of relationship with him, you do not push your luck, he is six, do not pressurize him to see you. Now go"

"Bye Draco" and then Lucius was gone, Draco blocked the floo again and sat in a nearby armchair. He rubbed his hands over his face "Not even one fucking day of peace, one fucking day where I can have a stress free day" Harry walked up to Draco, bent down to the side of the chair and stroked his leg, trying to reassure him.

"You don't have to do anything, you can keep them away from Scorpius"

He sighed "I know, but this isn't for me. I don't want Scorpius to get older and to find out he could have had the chance to know his grandmother before she died and I refused"

"Well if you are sure, then like I said I'm here to support you as always" Harry stood and kissed the top of his head before leaving the room.

Draco fire called St Mungo's and asked for Healer Dobson. Upon seeing Draco she sighed "I knew you would be contacting me soon, please Mr Malfoy I would rather explain this face to face"

Draco told her he will be through soon, just needed to tell someone he was going. Draco found Harry explained that he was going to St Mungo's and left.

He was sat in the healer's office and she had just made him a cup of tea and retrieved his mother's file. "Your mother has been unwell for some time, however we managed to keep her stable and to control her illness, now she worsened there is nothing we can do other than make her remaining time comfortable"

"How long is her remaining time?"

"That is hard to say, she could have months or years but I fear she has months rather than years"

Draco sighed "You have tried everything, nothing left to do?"

"I can assure you your father has paid good money to get second, third and even fourth opinions, they outcome is still the same, your mother is dying"

"Is she in pain?"

"Yes and no, she suffers but she has pain potions and she can cope, eventually the disease will be too much for her body to handle and she will die"

"Thank you for your time, any further information I can ask my mother or call on you again later"

Draco returned home and was sat at the kitchen table, when Harry walked into the kitchen and noticed him. "Hey, Scorpius was asking for you, he's with Al and James in the playroom"

"Okay I will see him in a minuet, Harry come here please" Harry moved to his side and Draco stood and clung to him "You and the three boys are my whole world, I need you now more than ever, however if it's too much too soon for you, now is your chance to say"

Harry pulled away "I'm only going to say this once Draco Malfoy so you'd better listen, I am not going anywhere, you and the three boys are my whole world now too, and don't you ever doubt that"

Draco smiled sadly and carefully and softly kissed Harry. "I have to do this for Scorpius he should have the chance to know his grandparents before it's too late, it will be his choice after seeing them if he wants to continue"

Harry nodded "and you?" he stroked Harry's hair "I'm going to be civil for Scorpius' sake, but the damage is done I will never be on good terms with my parents, mainly my father. I will do as mother asks as she is dying no one deserves their last memories to be filled with hate and regrets"

"You are truly a wonderful being Draco, all that you have been through, all the pain you will go through at seeing your estranged parents again, you will push that aside and deal with it for your son" Draco pulled away to make a drink "I promised Scorpius the day he was born, everything I do would be for him, I will protect him, I will love him and I will do my best to be a good father"

"I'd say you have achieved that, no one would doubt you haven't done your best for that boy, you are a great dad"

"I hope when Scorpius is older we can have a relationship where he can talk to me, no fear, no worries, just father to son, both equally loving and with no hate"

Harry kissed his cheek "You will"

"Are you going to tell the boys and your parents about us?"

Draco stopped what he was doing and thought for a moment "I do not want to hide what we have, it is too special, I'm happy to tell the boys but I'm not sure about my parents just yet"

Harry hugged Draco from behind, kissing his neck "I will go along with whatever you wish"

"Let's get this over with, lets tell the boys now"

They headed to the playroom and asked the boys to sit on the sofa, they remained standing, Draco stepped forwards "Boys I know you are too young to fully understand what we are about to tell you, but anytime in the future you have any questions just ask"

"Harry and I are more than friends, we are in a relationship."

James didn't looked at all surprised but Al and Scorpius looked confused "Dad Harry is a man"

Draco smiled "Yes Scorpius I'm aware of that thank you. You see if you are attracted to someone and you have feelings for them it doesn't matter if they are male or female, you go with your feelings"

He was still frowning, Harry cut in "Your dad and I care very much for each other, we make each other happy, we have strong feelings that are stronger than friendship so we are together in a relationship, we are telling you as we didn't want it hide it from you"

Al piped up "Scorpius and I are special friends, I care for him a lot"

Draco groaned and mumbled "Oh shit this is harder than I thought" Harry knelt down so he was on Al and Scorpius' eye level "You are too young to fully understand, what Draco and I have is different than what you and Al have. All you need to know is that Draco and I will be in a relationship like both of us were before with your mums"

"Aw dad are you going to kiss Harry?"

Draco smiled "Scorpius there is nothing wrong with the opposite sex being attracted to one another, I care for Harry and I will show him how much I care by kissing him"

Scorpius shrugged and declared "Cool two dads" and Al shook Scorpius "No what's even cooler, we're like brothers" Scorpius squealed and high fived Al.

"James do you have anything to say, I know this is strange but I will try and explain the best I can"

James stood hugged him "No dad, I don't need to know why, or how or anything other than you and Draco make each other happy" Harry hugged him back "You are a smart kid James, thank you son"

"Does that mean we will be living will Draco from now on?" James asked "Yes, if you are happy to stay then yes it does." James shrugged "I like it better here, our old house reminds me too much of mum, it's a sad place. Draco's house feels like home" Harry ruffled his hair "I couldn't have put it better myself"

"Can we go to the park dad?" Al asked "Sure, get your skates too, we are going out for the afternoon"

The boys ran off to collect their skates and Draco hugged Harry and laughed "Scorpius 'aw dad are you going to kiss Harry?' I had to fight to stop laughing, when he gets older and fully understands I hope he will be ok with it"

Harry hugged him tighter "He will, he's a clever kid"

They spend all afternoon playing in the park and spending quality time together


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:**Sorry really short one, just wanted to post something before I turned in for the night, so very tired. But a bit of naughtiness to make up for the shortness.

**Chapter Fifteen**

They decided to eat dinner out and they enjoyed a family meal in a nearby restaurant, once back at home Harry played with the boys while Draco attended to some business.

Once the boys were down for the night Draco snuggled up to Harry on the sofa. "I will arrange to take Scorpius to the manor on the weekend, it's a shame you cannot come for support" Harry kissed all along Draco's jaw "I will be here when you get back, I can make you forget all about it"

"And how will you do that?" Harry kissed along the other side of his jaw "I can give you a demonstration if you want?" Draco kissed Harry roughly on the lips "A demonstration? Hmm yes that would be wise, I need to see how effective it is?" Draco was undoing Harry's shirt buttons as he said this.

Harry stood, striped off until he was fully naked, Draco copied him and was now naked. Harry used his want to non-verbally summon a few things, he handed them to Draco and Draco smiled. Harry lead down onto the soft pile rug on the living room floor, Draco bent between Harry's legs and began touching and kissing Harry, getting his in the mood.

Draco stood "Wait a second, I'm just going to grab something" Harry started preparing himself as he waited for Draco, using a lube covered finger. "Wow, you look fucking hot playing with yourself" Draco said as he came back.

"Mmm too horny to wait" Draco smirked and took the ice cube he just retrieved from the freezer and ran it over Harry's nipples and down his chest, licking up the melted ice as he went. His nipples became firm and sensitive. Draco lightly sucked them, every sensation felt magnified to Harry. The more aroused he was getting, the more stimulation he craved.

Draco used the ice cube to trace a chilly path along Harry's naked body, he then followed it with his tongue. The temperature change heightening Harry's pleasure.

Harry had continued to stimulate his own anus as Draco built up Harry's arousal with the ice cube and long lingering kisses. Once the ice had melted fully Draco picked up the sex toy Harry had summoned and pulled Harry's hand away, rubbing lube onto the toy and onto Harry, he then slowly inserted the butt plug, stretching Harry and relaxing him enough for Draco.

Draco left the toy inside he turned the other way and climbed up Harry, he knelt over his face and lowered himself, they were in the 69 position. Harry began licking Draco's anus, swirling his tongue over the hole and around and Draco began moving the butt plug in and out of Harry, whilst kissing Harry's erection. Both were moaning and their hearts were beating fast as their desire built.

Soon Draco had relaxed enough for Harry to pick up the other toy, he pushed it slowly into Draco, it brushed over his prostate and Draco cried out his satisfaction. Draco moaned and said "I could spend hours between your legs; teasing… sucking; sipping; tasting you." They were both fucking each other with sex toys, soon Harry managed to moan out "Enough, I need to feel you inside of me"

Draco climbed off Harry and they both removed their own sex toys, Harry stood and went to the back of the sofa, he leaned over it, resting his arm on the top, bending his top half as low as he could, keeping his bottom titled up, it needed to be at the right angle, so it wouldn't hurt. He spread his legs just as Draco came up behind him and bent down and bit his bum lightly, Harry asked Draco "You like it when I spread my legs ready to take you in? Draco moaned softly and stood behind Harry, he added more lubricant to Harry's hole and his own penis. "I want you so bad right now" Draco huskily declared.

Draco pulled his cheeks apart slightly and pushed the head of his penis into Harry, pausing as he remembered Harry paused at this stage last time. Draco moaned "I like this position, I can watch as my cock enters your tight warm ass" Harry pushed back against Draco, indicating Draco could insert more. Draco did the same as Harry before, inserting bit by bit, pausing and waiting before repeating until he was fully inside Harry.

Then he remained still waiting for Harry to relax some and indicate he can start moving "I love the way you feel inside of me" Draco ran his hands up and over Harry's back, caressing his muscles. "You can start to move now, slow at first"

Draco began pulling out and pushing back in, moaning slightly as he did so "You feel so fucking good Harry" they soon began moaning louder and for longer "Harder, Faster Draco!" Draco began thrusting deep inside Harry "Oh fuck that feels so fucking good, fucking hell Harry" Harry gripped the sofa moaning as he loved it when Draco would vocalise what he was thinking, it turned him on more.

They picked up a quick rhythm and Harry could feel Draco pounding into him, over and over, brushing his prostrate with the head of his penis as he thrust in and out "Draco feeling you fuck me hard is such a turn on" Draco gripped Harry tighter, pushed Harry's back down further and slammed into him "I like seeing my cock fucking you hard" they continued to thrust Draco stopped talking and just moaned and growled.

Harry gripped the sofa and shouted "Draco fuck me I'm cuming" and moaned as he felt his release and his orgasm take him to a feeling of pure bliss "Draco I want you to cum in my tight warm ass" Draco moaned and buried inside Harry deeper "Fuck Harry….I'm…I'm…..oh yes" Draco came deep inside Harry "Oh that feels so good Harry" he rode out his orgasm and then leaned forward over Harry's back until he caught his breath.

He slid out of Harry and watched as a pool of cum dripped out "I have so many hot memories, enough for a life time of wanking material" Harry laughed at Draco "That was fantastic but now the adrenalin has worn off I feel a bit sore" Draco kissed Harry affectionately "It was worth it though, right?" Harry kissed him back "Too right it was worth it".

They cleaned up themselves, the sofa and the sex toys and then headed to bed, both opting to watch TV in bed as they were exhausted.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Thank you to all who have reviewed, here is Draco's first bottoming experience. enjoy!

**Chapter Sixteen**

Harry and Draco would still be careful when around the boys, they knew about the relationship but they didn't fully understand. Harry and Draco would tenderly touch each other and kiss in front of them, but they would never let it get out of hand, keeping it minimal.

Harry took James and Al to the burrow on Sunday, while Draco took Scorpius to the manor. Harry had told Draco that he was going to tell the Weasleys today about their relationship and Draco had said he didn't mind.

Draco arrived outside the manor, it looked foreboding and uninviting. Draco paused at the path that led to the front door "Scorpius, this is where I grew up. It's not like our house, do not touch anything, don't not speak unless spoken to and most of all stay with me at all times" Scorpius looked worried, Draco squeezed his shoulder.

As soon as they reached the door it was thrown open and a house elf greeted them, after that they were shown to his mother's favourite tea room, she had always liked to sit in that room as it faced the Malfoy rose gardens.

Draco paused once again outside the entrance to the tea room "Scorpius do not mention Harry and I being together or the fact that they live with us. Also your grandmother is unwell, I do not know what she looks like, but I though you should be warned"

Scorpius nodded, his dad sounded serious, he would make sure he did everything his dad told him. Draco confidently entered the room, Lucius stood and greeted them. Scorpius copied his dad's pose, shoulders squared, chest out and head held high.

"Father"

"Ah Draco, we're so happy you came, your mother was worried you'd change your mind"

Lucius looked down at Scorpius, gaze measuring, weighing up what he could gain from Scorpius stance and appearance.

"Hello Scorpius, it is nice to meet you in person, you look remarkably like your father did at your age"

"Nice to meet you too sir"

"Please call me grandfather"

"Yes grandfather"

Scorpius felt intimidated, this tall and imposing man with long blond hair was frightening"

"You have a lovey home grandfather"

Lucius smiled, Scorpius was a very polite young man "Thank you Scorpius, maybe later I can give you the tour"

Draco rolled his eyes "Come Scorpius, let's meet your grandmother"

Draco walked over to the seating area, his mother was on a small two seater sofa, she wore expensive clothes as always, but her striking features no longer looked beautiful, instead they looked tired and sickly.

Draco inclined his head "Mother"

She smiled "Draco, please"

"Mother not in front of Scorpius"

She ever so slightly nodded "Hello Scorpius I am Narcissa, you can call me cissy or grandmother"

"Nice to meet you grandmother"

"Scorpius, come sit by me, I wish to learn all about you, start by telling me your favourite things"

Scorpius looked at his dad and Draco indicated for him to go ahead, Scorpius climbed up and sat next to his grandmother.

"Um I have many favourite things, I love my onesies..."

Narcissa frowned, she didn't know what a 'onesie' was.

"I love my daddy's cooking"

Lucius looked stunned "You prepare and cook your own meals, Draco you can afford to pay someone else to do such lowly work"

"Father, Scorpius and I do not believe cooking your own food is lowly, please keep your outdated views to yourself whilst in our company"

Lucius looked like he wanted to retort but didn't want to push Draco, otherwise he would leave.

"Daddy is a brilliant cook, his food is even yummier than some restaurant food. I love my playroom..."

Draco started tuning Scorpius out as he went into a detailed explanation of what his playroom looked like.

"My favourite friend is Al"

Suddenly Draco was tuned back into Scorpius, he tensed, hoping he wouldn't slip up.

"Who is Al, Scorpius?" his mother asked. "He's my bestest most greatest friend, we go skating together, we play in the park, go swimming and he is really nice, you'll like him grandmother"

She smiled "What is his full name Scorpius and where did you meet him?"

Draco held his breath in anticipation, waiting for Scorpius to drop the bomb of Al's last name.

"He's Albus Potter and he's the son of dad's friend"

Draco released his breath 'the shit has hit the fan' he thought, but then decided he didn't care, his parents can fuck off, he can be friends with Potter if he wanted to.

"As in Harry Potter?" Lucius said to no one in particular "Yes grandfather, Al's dad is Harry Potter. Al and I have so much fun together, I never really had friends before him, now I have lots. I have Rose, Al, James, oh and Hugo but he's a bit young"

Narcissa smiled down at him, she was happy that he had friends, Draco never really had friends over and she didn't want the same mistakes to happen with Scorpius. "That's wonderful Scorpius, it's lovely to have friends"

She looked up and sadly smiled at Draco, Draco looked away, he couldn't take the regret and sorrow in his mother's eyes.

Scorpius then told her all about the talent show they put on and how much fun it was.

Lucius leaned towards Draco "I read in the paper that Potter attended your trial, I wasn't aware you were such close friends" Draco looked into his father's eyes, they held no regret or sorrow, in fact his father looked disappointed and angry.

"Yes he is a great friend of mine, I wouldn't have made it through such a difficult time in my life without him. I had no support, you father never helped me when I needed you, instead you called my need for help a weakness"

Lucius stiffened "It is weakness Draco, to show someone like Potter that you are vulnerable"

"Oh please father don't be so ridiculous, what do you think Harry will do with this information" Lucius narrowed his eyes "You call him Harry now?" Draco was growing tired of this already "Yes like I said he's a great friend and a friend as close as Harry shouldn't be degraded by calling him by his second name"

"Potter is a fool and he and his son will bring you down, Scorpius will grow up like them and don't come crying to me when Scorpius becomes a Gryffindor because of the people you associate with having an influence on him"

Draco's hands were in a tight fist "For Merlin's sake father, have a day off, do you always have to be such an uptight bastard?" Draco stood "Mother I'm sorry I think we have had enough for today, I will arrange to see you alone, without father another time."

He strode to the exit "Come Scorpius, say goodbye" Scorpius stood "Bye grandfather, bye grandmother nice to meet you, see you again soon" and then he hurried after his dad.

Draco apparated home, Harry and the boys were still at the burrow. Not being due back for some time, Draco had cut his visit short because he lost his patience with his father.

"Scorpius you can continue to be polite to my father, but whatever you do, do not listen to the rubbish he comes out with."

Scorpius nodded "Yes dad, can I play in the tree house?" Draco smiled "Sure kiddo" Scorpius ran off. Draco answered some business owls, tidied the house and started making dinner. He felt strange, the house seemed oddly empty with no Harry and the boys gone. He found he was longing to have them back.

By the time he heard Harry's voice call out "Draco, you home?" he was ready to spend all night clinging to Harry, he had really missed him.

"Yes in the kitchen" Harry and the boys walked in, Harry kissed Draco's cheek in greeting "Been home long?"

Draco sighed "Yes, we only stayed at the manor for a short time, Lucius was being his usual sunny self and I snapped and left"

Harry wrapped one arm around him and squeezed his side "You can tell me about it later, maybe when the boys are in bed, I can help you forget all about it" he then lightly and quickly placed a kiss on his lips.

"I missed you and the boys, felt lonely with just Scorpius" Harry held his hand "I missed you too love, where is Scorpius?" Draco smiled at Harry's pet name for him "He's in the tree house, he didn't seem bothered by his grandparents, but I guess Lucius hasn't tried to brainwash him yet"

Harry kissed Draco's temple "Boys you can go play, Scorpius is in the tree house" They both headed for the garden, James said he was going to get Al and Scorpius to help him build a den.

As soon as the boys were out of sight, Harry shoved Draco against the counter and kissed him fervidly. Slipping his tongue in and exploring all over Draco's mouth, putting his arms up Draco's top and roaming all over his body. Harry nudged Draco's legs apart with his knee and stood between them.

Draco broke the kiss and Harry moved his attention to Draco's neck and throat. Draco had his head titled back, mouth parted in a moan, legs spread and hands squeezing Harry's bum. "Fuck Harry I missed you" Harry moaned against Draco's neck and pushed against Draco harder, poking him with his erection "I missed you too"

"Harry, the boys! We can't not here." Harry pulled back slightly "I know, but seeing you again, I couldn't help myself" Draco kissed him lovingly "Dinner will be ready soon, you're gonna have to control yourself until the boys are in bed" Harry grudgingly agreed and stepped away from Draco.

Draco laughed at Harry's expression "Don't worry I will make it up to you later" Harry brightened at that. They ate quickly and bathed the boys as the den building had got them filthy and then once stories and goodnights were said, Harry and Draco returned to the kitchen to get some beer.

"How did the Weasleys take the news?" Harry had jumped up onto the counter and was sat on it, legs hanging over, Draco moved and stood between Harry's legs and Harry wrapped them around Draco loosely, crossing his legs at his ankles.

"They were ok in the end, there were a lot of tears and some shouting but Ron made them see sense. He basically lost it, it was hilarious seeing Ron Weasley stand up for you. He cast a silencing spell on everyone and yelled at them all. He said that they should be ashamed of themselves, that after everything I have lost and been through, who are they to say that I cannot have the one thing that makes me happy"

Draco had unbuttoned Harry's top and was kissing over Harry's ribs "When Ron removed the spell, they all said sorry and that they will try their best to understand and accept us"

Draco slipped his own shirt off "Well I will make sure I thank Ron when I see him" he looked up at Harry "So how about helping me forget my day?" Harry used his legs to push Draco closer to him and he bent to lightly nibble and suck Draco's earlobe.

Draco removed Harry's trousers and underwear, pushed him back so he was lead on his back across the kitchen island counter, his bum on the edge. Draco placed Harry's legs over his shoulders and bent to lick and suck on Harry's balls. "I thought I was meant to be helping you forget, you are doing all the work?" Draco looked down at his sexy partner "Yes but I need you all worked up so I can fuck you, making you scream out my name"

Harry moaned "Draco you have a talent for talking crudely but making it so fucking hot at the same time" he kissed Harry's inner thigh, nipping it as he moved across to kiss Harry's throbbing cock. Draco spent a long time working Harry into a state, Harry was begging for more. Draco pulled Harry up, wrapped Harry's leg around his waist and his arms around his neck and lifted him off the counter, he carried him a chair and put him down.

He then removed his own trousers and underwear, stroking himself a few times, looking directly at Harry as he played with his erection "Draco, stop teasing me" he smiled, sat in the chair next to Harry and beckoned Harry over. Harry stood over Draco, hovering just over his erection, Draco pulled out his wand and cast a lubrication spell on the both of them, summoned a condom and put it on. Watching Harry touch his own erection whilst he waited.

Draco then guided Harry down and onto his cock "I want you to ride me Harry" Harry liked this position he could look straight into Draco's eyes and he could easily reach and kiss him, it felt very sensual and intimate.

Harry started sucking on Draco's collar bone as he slowly began grinding and lifting up and down, causing friction. He wanted to create friction in order for it to feel good for Draco. These movements caused Draco to pull in and out of Harry, the outer layer of his shaft pushing down, as Harry slid up and down Draco's dick using his hips. Harry began moving faster and with more force, he leaned down to Draco's ear, kicked over it and whispered "You like me riding your big hard cock?"

Draco moaned and turned his head so he could kiss Harry, gripping his head and hair as he intensified the kiss. "Ride me harder! Oh …fuck…..that's it" Harry was ready to cum, but he wanted to go for longer, he wanted to ride Draco and enjoy the pleasure of prostate stimulation.

However when Draco moaned and let out a husky sentence "You feel so good, fucking amazing, sliding up and down, riding me hard and fast….oh yes Harry, that's it keep going" Harry couldn't stop the oncoming climax even if he wanted to. Harry curled his toes and cried out "Draco, oh fuck Draco" as his body tensed and he came all over the both of them. Draco had some spill on his hand and he licked it off seductively as Harry watched, grinding in a figure of eight.

Draco was still hard and he lifted Harry off, bent him over the table and pushed all the way into Harry, he started vigorously fucking Harry, pounding in and out hard and fast. It didn't take long, soon Draco was crying out Harry's name "Oh god….fuck Harrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyy" he gripped Harry's shoulder and pushed in deep as he rode out the breath-taking climax.

They cleaned up and Harry cleaned the kitchen with magic and the muggle way. They retreated to the bedroom and Draco convinced Harry to share a shower, they washed each other intimately and passionately kiss, soon Harry was hard again and Draco knelt down, with no warning or foreplay he engulfed Harry and sucked and licked Harry's head.

Harry gripped Draco's head and hair, pushing his head down over his erection, Draco sucked harder, taking Harry in deeper, playing with his balls at the same time, Harry came into Draco's mouth and he pulled Draco's hair as he climaxed. Draco stood, kissed Harry, Harry took hold of Draco and wanked him until he came. They finished washing, dried off and climbed into bed naked "I was thinking maybe you should show me how to prepare myself, maybe I can try being bottom and you can top?"

Harry kissed him enthusiastically "I would like that, let's have lots of anal play over the next few days, you will be ready to take me soon" they curled up against one another and went to sleep.

Harry returned to the sex shop with Draco, the boys were at Ron's for the whole day. "Wow, we have barely scratched the surface on what gay sex we can have" Harry laughed "I know right, but we have the rest of our life's to discover all the different positions, toys, take it in turns bottom and topping, not to mention all the places we can do it" Harry said as Draco was looking at a spanking paddle. "Put that down, you are not spanking me" Draco smirked "Who said it was for you?" Harry's mouth fell open "You want me to spank you?" he stuttered "Dunno, don't know if I like it until I try it"

They ended up buying quite a few things, cock rings, toys, the paddle, different flavoured lube, handcuffs and chocolate body spread. "Do you think we can convince Ron to have the boys over night? I want to experiment all day and night?" Harry smiled, he liked the sound of that. He fire called Ron and Ron agreed, Harry though Ron had a mischievous knowing look, but he just smiled and said nothing.

They locked all doors, fireplaces and windows and put some music on. Draco had a muggle music system, which played the music throughout the whole house if you wanted it to.

"Hungry?" Draco said as he held up the chocolate body spread. Harry took the bottle "A bit peckish" they were on their bed and Harry was lead on top of Draco. He spread some of the chocolate over Draco's body and using slow sensual mouth and tongue movement, he licked every last bit of chocolate off of Draco.

Harry placed a pillow under Draco's pelvis and asked Draco to hold his legs up. He then began stimulating Draco's anus, licking the rim, kissing and sucking it, increasing the pressure, he could feel Draco relaxing and he buried his tongue deep inside. "Fuck Harry…you must have a really long tongue….oh yes" Draco was ready to take a sex toy. Harry picked up a new one, it was bigger than the small butt plug he had used previously on Draco.

"This one is bigger, I will go slow and let me know if it's too much" he covered the toy in lube and used his fingers to massage some more in and over Draco's anus. He slid the tip past Draco's sphincter and paused "Remember do not clench, push down and breathe, keep breathing" Soon Harry had eased the toy in "I used the bigger toy, as I'm slightly longer than you and I think we need to prepare you to take a bigger thing"

Draco was relaxed now and Harry moved the toy out slowly, before plunging it back in "I can understand what you mean now, it's so fucking hot watching something go in and out of your tight ass" Draco moaned "Oh fuck that's it, you hit my prostate…oh fucking hell" Harry smiled "This toy has a special feature, Harry turned it on and it began to vibrate. "Oh fuck….Harry….feels….oh…so….good" Harry left the toy inside, it had a flat wide bottom to prevent it going all the way in.

He moved Draco's legs down and started licking and swirling his tongue over Draco's pulsing cock. Harry was sucking Draco off as the vibrating sex toy stimulated inside Draco, vibrating against his prostate. "Oh my…" Draco was arching his back, bucking his hips and releasing moan after moan, clinging onto Harry's hair with one hand and the bed sheet with the other.

"Harry it's too intense I'm…..oh fuck" Harry felt Draco's wet warm cum fill his mouth and slide down his throat. Harry released Draco, kissed him and then removed the sex toy, turning it off. He added more lube to his penis and to Draco "I'm going to slowly enter you now" Draco was still coming down from his climax and settled for nodding. Harry pushed Draco's legs up to his chest, knees bent and legs spread. Draco held them in place, Harry rubbed his engorged cock against Draco's crack and outside of his hole. "Ready" he then pushed the head in and waited "Relax, breathe"

Once Harry was sure Draco was relaxed enough he pushed a few more inches in, he paused again and kissed Draco "You're doing great love, just push down against me, breath and relax" Draco kissed Harry tenderly "Go on Harry" Harry repeated the steps until he was fully inside, he remained still.

"It feels painful and weird but it also feels nice and I like feeling full of you" Harry tweaked Draco's nipples and kissed him deeply. "Try moving now Harry, but slowly, you're quite big, I need to adjust"

Harry slowly pulled out by a few inched and then slowly slid back in, he added more lube and repeated his slow rhythmic thrusts. Draco whimpered in pleasure "More Harry" Harry pulled out further, about five inched and thrust it back in slightly quicker, he was rewarded by a long breathy moan by Draco. Soon he was pulling all the way out to his head and then plunging back inside, plunging in deep.

"Fuck Draco I could plunge into you for hours, you surround my cock completely, nice warm and tight" after a few more deep thrusts Draco crying out and begging "Faster Harry, fuck me hard" Harry wasted no time arguing and ploughed into Draco, speeding up his thrusts and pressure.

"OH fuck your hitting my prostate ….fuck….oh…yes…fuck….again …keep doing that" soon Draco shouted and cried out as he had a powerful orgasm, cuming for the second time.

"Ohh Shit Draco, your tighter now, oh…fuck" Harry came inside Draco as his own magnificent and mind-blowing orgasm hit him. He pushed his cock in as far as it would go, grinding against Draco as his orgasm and climax carried on and on. He then collapsed onto Draco, Draco wrapped his legs around Harry and they stayed like that for some time.

Eventually Harry pulled out and lead next to Draco "Fucking amazing, you blew my mind" Harry said before placing a loving peck to the side of Draco's mouth. Draco cast the cleaning spell and then draped himself over Harry. "After such a powerful and intense prostate and ass fucking, I'm not going to let you bottom all the time, we will share the top and bottom positions" Harry kissed the tip of his nose "I thought you might say that"

"Let's rest for a bit, before I fuck your ass in return" Draco looked satisfied and spent, Harry agreed and the dozed off, building up their energy for round two.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay, I was distracted by writing my two one shots. Also I needed a break and spent the time reading some Drarry for a change. Anyway thank you for the reviews everyone and thanks to the new reviewer: - RRW.

**Chapter Seventeen**

After resting for a bit Draco was hungry and he convinced Harry to stay naked "No one is here and we have blocked the world out, live a little" Harry smiled and strutted out the bedroom naked.

Draco followed, watching the way Harry sashayed down the corridor, cute bum and all.

They ate a small lunch and kissed and grouped each other for a while "Draco? Want to have sex in the garden?" Draco wrinkled his nose "EW it's all muddy and dirty" Harry smiled "That's kinda the point with outdoor sex, if we get all dirty we can always shower together after?"

Draco's face became thoughtful and he was tapping the tip of his tongue over each of his top teeth "Hmm Okay, but you can bottom, that way I'm less likely to come in contact with the dirty muddy ground" Harry grinned "Okay, we can always use the bench out there for support, I just like the idea of being out in the open, under the sky, it's romantic"

Draco walked over to Harry and sat in his lap, he looked straight into his eyes, tilted his head, he leaned forwards and connected their lips, feeling the familiar softness and fullness of Harry's lips, massaging them with his own. He kissed him without tongue, he wanted to show Harry how tender and loving he could be.

Draco watched as Harry closed his eyes, savouring the kiss, Draco kept his eyes open, taking in the beauty before him. Harry had placed his hand at the back of Draco's head and was playing with his hair. Draco began exploring his mouth slowly, rolling his tongue against Harry's, exploring his teeth, the inside of his mouth, all of his movements were slow and loving.

Draco was taking his time kissing Harry, the style of kissing oozed intimacy. Draco wasn't kissing Harry so it would lead to something more, he was kissing Harry just to show him what he meant to him. He pulled back and gave Harry a look full of pure happiness "I know this is probably too soon, but I love you Harry"

Harry felt a feeling of joy wash over him, Draco had shown him in that kiss that he loved him, but he had also confirmed it by telling Harry. Harry caressed the side of Draco's face and Draco nuzzled against his hand. "Who cares if it is too soon, because Draco fucking Malfoy, I (kiss) Love (kiss) you (kiss) too!" Draco beamed and kissed him more passionately.

Harry placed his hands onto Draco's bum and pushed him forwards, down onto his lap further. As they were naked their flaccid cocks brushed past each other, causing the stirrings of arousal and for both their cocks to become semi hard.

Draco started sucking on Harry's neck, marking his skin, Harry was guiding Draco's pelvis and hips, so that he was grinding in Harry's lap. Draco continued to kiss and suck Harry's neck, but he reached between them and took hold of Harry, running his thumb over the top of Harry's head, spreading the pre-cum that leaked out. Harry moaned and captured Draco's earlobe in between his teeth and pulled on it slightly. Draco sped up his strokes and grinding "Draco, let change positions"

Harry lifted Draco off his lap, stood and Draco wrapped his leg around Harry, with his arms around Harry's neck. Harry kissed Draco as lovingly as Draco had kissed him earlier and then carried them outside.

He sat Draco down on the stone bench in the garden, he had picked up his wand on the way out, he whispered a lubrication charm on the both of them, not waiting to prepare as they had both been stimulating and preparing each other all day. He straddled Draco and the bench, a leg either side, feet on the floor. Draco took hold of himself and held his erection in place as Harry slowly sat on Draco's cock.

After adjusting he kissed Draco, then leaned back fully, arms outstretched behind him, gripping the end of the bench for support. Harry lifted his legs and Wrapped them around Draco, locking them at his ankles, he looked down at Draco lifted his lower half off the bench and started moving his hips and pelvis, pulling his pelvis back and forth, circular and fast movements.

Draco groaned and Harry pushed back up, placed his feet back on the floor and was sat on top of Draco's lap, his pelvis was at a different angle, so Draco penetrating him felt new. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's chest and Draco had his own arms wrapped around Harry's waist. Harry was using the floor to push off of, so he rose, allowing Draco's cock to slide out and then sitting back down.

Harry was whimpering and moaning, he titled his head back so Draco could assault his neck. He moaned out "Deeper" Harry climbed off Draco, stood and bent over, resting his hands on the top of the bench. His legs were straight and his bum was in the air, his top half bent as low as possible, he felt Draco's hand on his hip, his leg nudge his own legs further apart and then Draco entered him in one quick fluid motion. Standing and bending over had changed the angle again, this time allowing Draco to penetrate him deeper.

Draco snaked his arm around and gripped Harry pulling his foreskin all the way down, he was also placing a trail of kisses down the centre of Harry's back. "Jesus Draco…..yes, that's it yes. Harder!"

Draco began slamming into Harry, hard and fast "Oh yes...yes…fuck yes Draco" Harry let out a long string of moans "Fuck yes, I'm going to cum, oh yesssssssssss"

Harry felt his cock and prostate contract and pulsate. The sensation of this was wonderful, his heart rate increased, his breathing became rapid, and his muscles tensed. Harry came into Draco's hand and over the bench. Cuming as his orgasm struck with full force, Harry's knees buckled and he knelt on the bench, arms out supporting himself.

Draco continued to fuck Harry until his own ejaculation and then orgasm hit him, leaning over Harry so his chest was pressed against Harry back. He turned his head and placed one small simple but loving kiss on his shoulder blade.

Once they spelled themselves clean, Draco grumbled about mud squishing between his toes. Harry laughed, pulled him into a hug and tucked his head under Draco's chin. They shared a shower, but didn't participate in anything sexual as both were tired. They got dressed into pyjama bottoms and then snuggled on the sofa, watching TV, soon both Harry and Draco were asleep.

When they woke they ate dinner and then Draco had suggested feeding each other dessert and they ended up licking whipped cream, chocolate sauce and honey off of each other's bodies, feeding each other strawberries, cherries and grapes. Their arousal spiked and they soon abandoned the food and opted for wanking each other and then Draco sat in Harry's lap took hold of both of their cocks with one hand and started masturbating them together. As they were facing each other, their erections were joined against each other on their more sensitive part.

Harry was licking and nibbling Draco's ear, his hands entangled in Draco's hair. After Draco had been double wanking them for some time, Harry was on the edge of climaxing, he whispered in Draco's ear "I'm going to cum, cum with me" just then his legs muscles tightened, his cock contracted and he spurted cum everywhere, just as Draco was doing the same, their cum mixing together. They kissed heatedly, gasping as the climax continued.

They spent all evening and night, kissing, groping, caressing each other, moving on to wanking, oral either rimming or blow jobs, then they played with sex toys and then they had full anal sex, with Draco bottoming for the second time.

They unblocked the floo, just in case there was an emergency with the boys and then they called it a night, they were exhausted, but happy. They slept for hours and hours. What woke them up was the sound of Ron's voice shouting up the stairs "Oi you two, come get your kids back, it's two in the afternoon!"

Harry sat bolt upright, swung his legs out of bed and franticly threw on some clothes and his glasses, he was half out the door when he realised Draco was still in bed. "Hey no fair, get your sexy butt out of bed" Draco opened one eye, looked at Harry and closed it again.

"Don't make me come up there" Harry groaned "You'd better come down soon, or I will let come up and catch you naked" he walked over to the bed, kissed Draco's forehead and left.

It was forty five minutes by the time Draco joined Harry and Ron in the kitchen. Harry noticed he still looked like he belonged on the catwalk, even though he just crawled out of bed. Harry handed him a coffee, he grunted "Thanks' for having them Ron, sorry we slept in" Ron shrugged "It's okay they were no trouble really" Draco frowned and looked around "Where are they?"

"In the garden, they got fed up with waiting for your lazy ass" Ron said and Draco smirked and replied "I'm not lazy, just shagged out" he then turned and walked out to the garden, and was greeted by "Dad you're awake" and "Hello Draco" Ron just stared after Draco and then spluttered "No filter that one, just says what he wants" Harry laughed and said goodbye to Ron as he had to get back.

Harry joined them in the garden, blushing slightly as he saw the bench. They played games with the boys all afternoon and early evening, stopping for dinner. Then they watched a film together as a family. After that they read them stories and tucked them in.

They returned to the living room and enjoyed a rare evening of talking and cuddling, no sex. Harry loved these moments, he felt completed when he was snuggling Draco, enjoying his presence. He felt secure, loved and happy. He remembered what Draco had said yesterday and smiled as Draco had said 'I love you' first. Looking up at Draco, as Harry had his head on his shoulder "I could get used to this, making love, spending time as a family and enjoying your company, having quality time together, it's nice" Draco smiled and kissed Harry, when he pulled away Harry looked directly in his eyes and said "I really do love you, it wasn't said in the heat of the moment"

Draco stroked Harry's hair, gave a closed mouthed kiss to Harry's temple and softly said "I love you too, Harry"

**A/N:**Sorry it's a short chapter!


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N :** Thank you my lovely readers, I have more people adding my stories to their faviourate/follow list and a special thanks to my new reviewers:- Spirit of the Night Owl and Girl-luvs-manga.

HUGE thanks to everyone who has reviewed.

**Chapter Eighteen**

Draco's birthday was soon and Harry was thinking about possible present ideas – he didn't have a clue what to get him. Draco was at the manor again, this time it was just his mother, Draco had insisted that his father was present.

"Boys get your coats – we're going shopping" Harry yelled up the stairs.

The boys came running into the kitchen, coats on and matching grins, "We are going to look for Draco's birthday present – okay" Harry smiled down at his two boys.

"Cool, are we going to Diagon Alley dad? – if we are can I go into the quidditch shop?" James pleading voice and begging face was waiting.

"Yes James, we're going to Diagon Alley and yes you can go into the quidditch shop" Harry rolled his eyes and ushered them to the fire place.

Al looked up at his dad "Can we buy a present for Draco too? – Please" Harry patted his son's head and smiled,

"Sure kiddo, Draco will like that"

"I'm going to hand make his birthday card, I've gotten good at drawing now dad" Harry nodded,

"I've noticed – I'm proud of you"

They flooed to Diagon Alley, Harry didn't know where to start looking – so they went to the quidditch shop for James.

After dragging James out of the quidditch shop, Harry looked around a few more shops and then a small jewellery shop caught his eye. He entered it and noticed it was definitely a high end Jewellery shop. The clerk came over and enquired if they could help.

Harry cleared his throat "Boys don't touch okay" he looked at the clerk, "Um can you tell me what the birthstone for June is? –please"

The clerk nodded and lead Harry to a small glass counter, "There is more than one birthstone, Pearl, Alexandrite and moonstone" he pointed to each in the cabinet as he said them.

Harry was surprised he assumed each month of the year was represented by one birthstone.

"What's alexandrite?" Harry was frowning as he'd never heard of that before.

The clerk gave Harry a small knowing smile – Harry was sure he got asked questions like that all the time. "Alexandrite is a relatively modern gem, Alexandrite, was first discovered in Russia in 1831 during the reign of its namesake, Czar Alexander II, and is an extremely rare gem with chameleon-like qualities. Its colour is a lovely green in both daylight and fluorescent light; it changes colour to a purplish red in incandescent light" he gave Harry a piercing gaze "Its very rare and due to its rarity, some jewellers' stock synthetic versions of this enchanting gemstone"

Harry was hopeful he liked the sound of this gemstone, he liked that it changed colour under different light, but he also liked that it was green and rare – very Draco.

"Do you stock the synthetic or real stones?"

The man eyed Harry, "We are a high end jewellers', we only stock rare and expensive jewellery" he then looked Harry up and down, as if trying to ascertain if Harry could afford their prices.

Harry shifted under the man's gaze, "Can you show me some jewellery with the Alexandrite? – please".

He moved to the counter and withdrew a few trays of various jewellery – ranging from rings to necklaces.

"Oh I forgot to say, this will be for a man" Harry hastily added as the clerk placed a tray of feminine looking jewellery on the counter.

The clerk put away a few trays and took some others out, "This is some of what we stock, if you see other jewellery you like that has a different gemstone, just ask us and we can get it made with the Alexandrite instead"

Harry nodded to indicate her understood and bent over looking at the various pieces. After searching for some time, Harry found the perfect ring. It was a bold and attractive ring, with a beautiful white gold setting etched with geometric shapes, the ring featured a large, sparkling oval Alexandrite gemstone, surrounded by two shimmering diamonds, all set into a beautiful setting.

Harry called the clerk over and indicated he wanted to buy it, "Can you get this one made in the highest amount of white gold carat you do, with the oval Alexandrite and diamonds, again the best quality Alexandrite and diamonds you stock."

The clerk smiled knowing that they were going to be making a good profit at the shop today, "I will take your details and contact you once it is ready"

Voice edged with concern, "I will pay extra for it to be ready before 5th June, it's a birthday present and the 5th of June is his birthday"

The clerk brightened at the prospect of more money, "I will mark it as urgent, you have my word it will be ready before then, your details please sir"

"Harry Potter…"

The man looked as if he mentally slapped himself, he obviously hadn't clicked before, even though Harry hadn't changed much since the war. Harry gave his contact address and paid a deposit there and then, agreeing to pay in full upon receiving the ring.

Harry thanked the clerk and rounded up the boys, "Let's go find a present for Draco from you boys and Scorpius" Harry had decided to get one on behalf of Scorpius, he assumed Astoria wouldn't have done it in the past, so Draco wouldn't have gotten anything from Scorpius, unless he paid for I himself.

He found a cooking apron that had the slogan 'I may not always be right but I am never wrong' on the front, he smiled and got that, with some sweets from James and Al and then he had a large wine glass engraved with 'Anyone Can Be a Father. It Takes Someone Special to Be a Dad. Love you Dad, Love Scorpius' from Scorpius.

He took the boys to muggle London and they ate lunch out and the boys watched a few street artists preform and dance. Harry then purchased birthday wrapping paper and a card from him, the boys would make one.

He returned home, sent the boys to the playroom and wrapped the wine glass, sweets and apron. He was now staring at the blank inside of his birthday card for Draco, trying to think of the perfect message to write inside.

It took him a while but he finally came up with a simple but effective message:

_A smile can be the beginning of a friendship. A touch can be the beginning of love. A person like you, makes life worth living. Happy birthday, Draco. _

Satisfied he sealed the card and hid the card and presents, so Draco wouldn't find them early. He just returned from hiding Draco's gifts when the man himself walked into the kitchen.

Walking towards Harry, Draco placed his hand on the small of his back, kissed him tenderly, "It's good to be home, missed you, do anything exciting today?"

Harry pulled him in for a tighter hug, "It's good to have you home, I missed you too. In fact I have been doing something exciting, regarding your birthday" Harry smiled and kissed his cheek.

Draco looked down at Harry and gave him a warm and loving smile, "I'm actually looking forward to my birthday this year, previous years have been just me and Scorpius and Scorpius was too young to celebrate with"

Squeezing Draco waist, "Well this year will be the start of many great birthdays together" and he kissed Draco on the lips, softly and gently massaging his lips with his own.

"EW dad!" They broke apart to see James stood in the kitchen doorway, face scrunched up and grossed out.

"I don't want to see you making out, gross! It bad when Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione do it, but you two are more touchy feely." He shook his head and went and sat at the oak table.

Harry laughed and pulled away from Draco, "Do you want a snack James?" walking to the fridge, already anticipating the answer.

Harry called Al and Scorpius and they all sat down for a quick snack and a drink. When Draco was busy reading his post, Harry whispered to the boys to go make Draco's birthday cards. They jumped up and left for the playroom, giggling and whispering.

Standing and approaching Harry, Draco leaned over the back of Harry's chair, looped his arms around Harry's neck loosely, Harry titled his head back and Draco kissed him upside down.

Breaking away Harry sighed in contentment, he really did feel loved and wanted.

"So did you buy anything 'naughty' for my birthday?" Draco seductive smile sending shivers down Harry's back.

As Draco turned to walk back to his seat, Harry grabbed his wrist and pulled him into his lap. He cradled his head and pulled him down for a kiss, their lips meeting and a sudden rush of love filled him.

"Nothing naughty, I thought you'd be wearing you 'birthday suit'" Harry said as he wriggled his eyebrows.

"My what? I don't have a birthday suit!" Draco sounded confused and was looking at Harry like he'd gone mad.

Laughing Harry explained to Draco that it was a muggle saying for being naked, in your birthday suit, as you were born naked, so on your birthday, your birthday suit would be how you were born.

Draco kissed Harry's neck, released a soft breath over the shell of his ear, put his hands under Harry's top, trailing light strokes over his abs and seductively whispered, "I want to unwrap you on my birthday, I can't tell you all the dirty things I'm going to do to you. But be prepared for a night that you are going to remember forever" he nibbled Harry's ear and then climbed off him.

Harry groaned "Draco, you cannot work me up like that and walk off" Harry watched as Draco sauntered out of the room. Harry was left with a hard-on and all by himself, 'Great just bloody great' Harry thought.

Draco's birthday soon came around, Harry had arranged to get up early and help the boys make breakfast in bed for Draco. It was messy and noisy, but they managed to cobble together a semi decent breakfast and Harry carried the tray, handing it to Scorpius once they reached the bedroom.

Harry pushed open the door, Draco was sat up in bed, against the head board, with PJ bottoms and a t-shirt and Harry was pleased he wasn't naked for once.

All four of them cried "Happy Birthday" and Scorpius gingerly gave Draco the tray of food. Then they all jumped on the bed.

"Whoa watch the tray Scorpius, move your giant feet will ya" Draco exclaimed.

Scorpius laughed and moved to sit crossed legged, facing his dad. Harry had told Scorpius what he had gotten for Draco from him, so he wouldn't be surprised.

Harry left to retrieve Draco's cards and presents, returning he smiled at the happy scene before him. He really liked it when they spent happy family time together.

He hand Draco the cards, watching his face as he opened them. James and Al had made one HUGE card and signed it from the both of them, James had drawn Draco and himself flying and Al had drawn a birthday cake and balloons. Inside they had wished him a happy birthday and thanked him for making daddy happy.

Draco smiled, thanked them and complimented their drawings. He then read Scorpius' card and his smile grew, Scorpius had attempted to draw Draco and he was surrounded by presents and balloons. Inside he had wished his daddy the best birthday ever and Draco kissed his cheek and thanked him and told him that the drawing of himself was brilliant.

There was a card from Ron and Hermione, the Weasleys and to Draco astonishment his parents – they hadn't sent him a card in years. Finally he got to Harry's card, Harry watched carefully as Draco read his message. Draco looked directly at him and gave him a heart stopping smile and a mouthed, 'Thank you, love you'.

Scorpius bounced up and down, "Open your present's dad! Dad presents! Dad!" Draco held Scorpius leg steady and told him to sit still.

The first present he opened was from Ron and Hermione, they had sent him a book – Hermione's choice no doubt. Draco looked happy with it and said he had been wanting this for a while and Hermione must have remembered him mentioning it.

The second was the sweets and apron from James and Al, he laughed at the apron and said he will wear it starting from tonight. Draco looked overwhelmed at Scorpius' gift, Harry assumed it was because this was the first year he had gotten something from him – something touching too.

He hugged Scorpius and kissed his head, "Thank you son, I love it" Scorpius beamed. When he reached Harry's gift he raised an eyebrow at the obvious jewellery box. When he opened it, his face was stunned, he softly said, "Oh Harry it's beautiful, tasteful, exquisite and it is very me" Harry leaned over and quickly kissed him.

Draco removed the ring and looked at it in more detail, "This must have cost a small fortune" again Harry kissed him,

"You're worth it love, the gemstone is Alexandrite and it is the birthstone of June, it changes colour in different light, but mainly it is green. The band is white gold and the other stones are diamonds" Draco's eyebrows rose again.

He put it on and kissed Harry again, but only briefly, still aware of the boys being in the room. He whispered in Harry's ear, "I'll thank you properly later" and kissed his neck, causing a jolt of arousal shoot through him.

Draco enjoyed his breakfast and then got ready, showering and shaving, they had a day out planned, spending his birthday together as a family. After a fun filed day at the zoo and park, they all went to Ron and Hermione's, as they had an evening dinner party planned for Draco.

Harry could tell that Draco was pleased, he didn't cry – but he looked like he wanted to at one point.

"Thank you everyone, today really has been a fantastic day. This meal is lovely Hermione!" Ron snorted and Draco looked at him curiously.

"I'll think you'll find I made that Draco, I've picked up a few skills from my mum and I'm rather good, even if I say so myself" Ron snickered as Draco's mouth fell open.

Draco recovered, "You made me a birthday meal and didn't even consider poisoning it?" Ron chuckled,

"Well the thought did cross my mind but I shoved it away" he said jokingly.

They stayed late at their friends and by the time they got home the boys were ready to fall into bed. They dressed and kissed Draco and Harry night – going to bed with no complaints.

Harry flashed Draco a sexy smile, "Wait there, I'll be back in a bit" and he walked out of the living room. Harry had found a large big green ribbon and bow – he took Draco up on the offer of unwrapping him for his birthday. Harry stripped and wrapped the ribbon around his hips, it was thick and covered his bum, almost like a skirt and he placed the bow right where his manhood was.

He picked up a few other items, hoping that they would indeed help Draco and Harry have a night that neither would forget.

He opened the door and stuck his head in, "Don't look, I'm coming in, only look when I say" Draco laughed a short sexy laugh and covered his eyes with his hands.

Harry walked in – quite difficult in a ribbon skirt!, he put the other items on the floor out of sight and stood in front of Draco, but back so Draco couldn't reach out and so he could get a good look at him.

Harry inhaled and exhaled deeply, "Okay, you can look now, happy birthday!"

Draco lowered his hands and smirked – his trade mark sexy smirk.

Harry bit his bottom lip, unsure if this was really a good idea, "You said you wanted to unwrap me on your birthday, so...I ...um..." Harry finished lamely.

Draco slid off the sofa onto his knees and walked over to Harry on his knees, he stopped in front of him and looked up at Harry, with a look of pure naughtiness that Harry decided it was a brilliant idea he had.

Draco took hold of Harry's hips and turned him around slowly, taking in how the ribbon was wrapped around his bum and then turned him back to the front again.

"I wonder what mu present is" he joked and he pulled the bow slowly, it unravelled and then he unfastened the ribbon and it fell to the floor, releasing Harry's half hard cock.

Draco eyed it hungrily, "What a great birthday this is turning out to be" he then licked a long stripe from the inside of Harry's leg, starting at his knee all the way up to the inner thigh - where his leg joined his hip.

Harry automatically reached for Draco's hair – he always loved tugging, pulling and running his hands through the silky soft blond strands of hair.

"Mmm Draco" Draco tugged Harry downwards and he gently fell to his knees, his lips immediately locating Draco's lips and they kissed passionately, both still knelt up fully, gripping onto each other as their kiss intensified.

Harry started removing Draco's clothes – he wasn't naked enough for Harry's liking.

"I have a few items, if you wanted to use them you can?" Harry retrieved two sets of hand cuffs and a blindfold, hold them out to Draco.

Draco smiled, "I guess as it's my birthday I get to choose who is handcuffed and blindfolded?" he was lightly stroking Harry as he asked.

"Mmmmm that feels good, um…yes you choose" Harry managed to say between moans, he was fully erect now and his cock was rock hard and very sensitive.

Draco was torn, he wanted to be blindfolded do he could have the heightened experience and sensation from being blindfolded, but he wanted to drive Harry wild and mad with desire.

He took Harry's wrist and placed one half of the hand cuff on one wrist and closed it, then he pulled Harry over to the desk and closed the other half of the hand cuff around the leg of the desk. He then did the same with the other wrist, so Harry's arms were behind his back cuffed to the table, his back against the desk and sitting against it.

Draco kissed Harry one last time, looking into his eyes, then he gently closed each eyelid, placed a kiss over each one and then blindfolded Harry.

Harry could hear Draco moaning but couldn't see of touch him, "Draco? What's going on?"

He heard Draco's husky voice to his left, "I'm preparing myself for you, getting nice and stretched, ready to take your big cock up my ass" Harry could hear more moaning and sound of movement and he moaned.

It was highly arousing knowing Draco was fingering himself but it was frustrating, he wanted to watch and this darn blindfold prevented it and the bloody handcuffs meant he couldn't move – couldn't even pleasure himself, "Draco, you sound so hot moaning out like that –Draco?"

Draco released a long moan, "Draco, describe what you're doing, it will help me stay aroused."

Draco moaned "I'm stroking my cock and I am finger fucking my ass – it feels fucking great" just then he moaned again, obviously brushing over his prostate.

"Oh fuck Draco, this is very arousing but torture too – I'm going to be begging you soon" Draco laughed,

"This is about control tonight Harry, as it's my birthday I control everything, what you see, what you touch, the kisses, the build-up and the anal, I will be riding you, controlling the pace and depth of thrusting, and setting the rhythm and speed with which we move towards orgasm." Suddenly Harry felt Draco run his tongue over his nipple and then retreat.

"Fuck this is so fucking hot" Harry said breath ragged.

"Oh fuck Harry this feels so good…oh …" Draco moaned louder and then there was silence, Draco crawled up to Harry, licked his neck, "I'm going to ride your cock now, ride it hard".

Harry tried to move but wasn't successful, he crossed his legs, he now had his arms behind his back, in the sitting position and legs crossed.

Harry could sense Draco hovering over him and tried to reach him with his tongue, it didn't connect with anything and Draco laughed, "Harry, don't you learn, I control when you get to touch and what you touch" he then moved forwards and captured Harry's lips in a searing kiss.

Harry felt Draco's slender fingers wrap around him and hold him steady, he let out a moan as the feeling of pure warmth and tightness engulfed the head of his cock, "Oh fuck Draco".

Draco sat fully on Harry's cock and started rotating his hips, lifting them and pulling up and back down again – all in slow and excruciating movements. Harry was desperate to touch, to lick, to see but most of all he wanted to have more control and fuck Draco harder.

Draco had placed his hands onto Harry's shoulder, to use as support when thrusting and he would alternate between kissing Harry's lips, jaw, neck and collar bone. Harry longed to wrap his arms around Draco, "Oh fuck Draco I want to touch you".

Draco smiled against Harry's neck, Harry was very aroused, the blindfold increased the sexual tension and magnified his arousal; as one of his senses was lost all of his other senses become heightened to compensate. Add the lack of touch and Harry was treading the fine line between torture and mind blowing pleasure.

Draco began riding Harry faster and harder, every moan and gasp he made was felt, he heard in in his ear and felt his breath ghost over him as he moaned. Draco kissed Harry, it was rough, urgent and fucking hot. Draco pulled off the blindfold and Harry was met with intense grey eyes, Draco's pupils dilated and his eyes rolled as he reached orgasm. Back arching, head slung back and mouth releasing moan after moan as he pushed down gyrating harder on Harry.

Suddenly seeing Draco's arousal after seeing nothing and feeling Draco's anus clench over his penis Harry's own climax hit him, he came and then his orgasm hit, he did the only thing he could to bring Draco closer – he moved his legs up, using them to push Draco forwards and towards him.

Draco gripped his face and kissed Harry it was so intense and powerful it prolonged Harry's orgasm.

Draco broke the kiss and buried his face against the side of Harry's neck, he stayed seated on Harry's cock just embracing Harry for a long time. Finally he pulled back looked into Harry's eyes and kissed between his eyes – on the bridge of his nose. He stood, Harry's cock sliding out of him and fetched his wand, he spelled them clean and put his boxer on.

"Hey Draco…Draco…where are you going…Draco…untie me now…Draco!" Harry was pleading as Draco left the living room, smirking over his shoulder as he left. Harry couldn't be angry with him he looked fucking hot, he heard Draco call out,

"You're my sex slave for tonight Potter, you can stay there until I'm ready to do it again." Harry smiled he couldn't help it.

It was a long time before Draco returned – it probably felt longer to him, sat with nothing to do, couldn't even scratch his nose.

Draco sauntered over to Harry, crotched in front of him and kissed him, he moved away just out of reach and removed his boxers. Harry's own eyes dilated at the tantalising sight of Draco naked in front of him.

Draco locked eyes with Harry and began playing with himself, stroking and massaging his shaft and balls. Harry's cock stirred and stood to attention at the glorious man in front of him, he licked his lips in anticipation. Draco crawled up to Harry turned so his back was to him and straddled Harry's lap. He knelt fully and got into position, before leaning forwards and pushing his ass in the air, Draco's ass was in front of Harry's face.

"Lick it Harry, suck it, get me ready" Draco moaned out

"You need to back up, I can't reach" Harry relied

Draco backed up and pulled his cheeks apart slightly, before basically sitting on Harry's face. Harry wanted to reach out, grab that sexy ass, message it and control how he rimmed him. But he couldn't so he settled for driving Draco wild with his tongue only.

After Harry rimmed Draco into a frenzy he moved forwards, grabbed his wand and unlocked Harry's handcuffs. Harry didn't wait he lunged forwards and pinned Draco down. Draco was on his back and Harry was between his legs, Harry was touching and caressing every inch of Draco, after being restricted he savoured every part of Draco.

Harry grabbed Draco's legs by the ankles and pushed them forwards, up in the air, he let go of one leg to guide himself and pushed his cock inside Draco in one smooth thrust. He took hold of Draco's ankle again and began fucking Draco with fast, smooth and firm thrusts, not able to take it slow due to having no control of the thrusts previously. It had worked him up and all he wanted now was to fuck Draco so hard he forgot it was his birthday.

The hard fucking did last long, soon Draco was crying out clinging onto Harry's arms, "Fuck Harry….ohmyfuck...YES!" and he ejaculated over himself and Harry, face relaxing as the feeling of bliss and fulfilment washed over him. Harry continued to pound Draco until his own orgasm and ejaculation happened.

He kissed Draco, slipping his tongue into his warm mouth and slowly snogged him as he caressed his face with his hand. He pulled out and cleaned them up, once done he collapsed nest to Draco on the floor – rubbing his wrists where the cuffs had dug in.

They collected all their things, fetched a drink and retired to their bedroom – to relax and regenerate.

"Well that was the best birthday I have ever had" Draco proclaimed as he flicked through the TV channels.

Harry snuggled into Draco's side, running his hand up and down and over Draco's creamy flesh that covered his chest, "I'm glad you liked it, I wanted to make it special and memorable for you"

Draco placed his head on top of Harry's, "I didn't like it Harry – I loved it and I will not forget this day in a hurry".

They watched TV for a bit, laughing at some stupid show that pranked the public and soon fell asleep with the TV still on.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **So sorry for the delay, I've been taking a break and started reading a Drarry fanfic – I became hooked and had to read the whole story in one sitting. So no writing got done! Sorry.

**Chapter Nineteen**

Draco was planning something – that much Harry had figured. But what he was planning he had no idea, the boys had let slip that they were staying at the Burrow for a long weekend and when Harry tried to question Draco – he just smirks and changes the subject.

It wasn't until the Thursday morning after dropping the boys at the burrow – Scorpius included, Molly had taken a shine to him, that Harry suddenly realised that his birthday was on the Saturday.

"Draco love, the boys will miss my birthday – they'd have to come home early", Draco had a knowing smile on his face and Harry hoped he was about to be let in on what he was hiding.

"Just realised it's your birthday this weekend, your ability to be so clueless astounds me every time!" Draco had took hold of Harry's hips and was looking down at him with a grin.

"Just tell me already, I can see you are itching to", he kissed Draco's chin and snaked his own arms around Draco waist.

Draco pulled back so he could see Harry fully, "I have arranged for us to go away for a long weekend. It's _one _of your birthday presents and the boys will celebrate a late birthday when we get back on Monday."

Harry smiled warmly – he caught the emphases on 'one' in Draco's sentence, "I have more than one present from you? And where are we going?" Harry moved his hands slightly so they rested on Draco's bum.

Draco pulled Harry closer by his hips and bent his head so he was hovering by Harry's ear – Harry felt a sudden shiver of arousal shoot through him as he felt Draco's warm breath over his ear and neck, "We are going to Paris but I doubt we will do much sightseeing – what with spending most of our time in the hotel room."

Harry squeezed Draco's bum and mumbled against Draco's neck, "Who knew you could be romantic – anyone would think you we're trying to seduce me", Draco laughed and kissed Harry's neck.

He pulled away entirely and took Harry's hand, pulling him towards the fire place. "We're leaving now, I've packed everything we need and our flight leaves soon – must get to the airport"

Harry stopped dead in his tracks, "Airport, what are you on about – just go the wizards way!" Harry's heart clenched and his cock twitched at the very sexy and seductive look Draco gave him.

"We can't, we must go by plane – I want to join the mile high club!" Harry was confused and stayed standing gaping at Draco,

"The what high club?" Draco wasn't making any sense,

"Potter, Potter, Potter – poor innocent Potter! The mile high club is the term applied collectively to individuals who have sexual intercourse while on board an aircraft." He smirked waiting for his statement to sink in.

Harry blushed when he realised that Draco was intending on them have sex on the plane, "Oh" was all he managed to say.

They arrived at the nearest airport and Harry was surprised that Draco handled check–in so well. But Draco had shrunk all their luggage so they only had one 'carry on' bag and this sped up the checking in.

They were waiting at the relevant gate when something occurred to Harry, "You sneaky Slytherin – I don't have a passport, you must have been planning this for ages", he pouted, he couldn't believe he hadn't noticed what was going on.

Draco laughed and kissed the furrow between Harry's eyebrows, causing Harry to stop frowning. He took hold of Harry's hand and rubbed his thumb over the back of it lovingly.

"Sorry baby, I had to be sneaky so it would be a surprise – don't be mad at me", he leaned over and added quietly, "I'll make it up to you later".

Harry smiled, he wasn't really angry – it was a lovely and romantic thing Draco had done, even if it was fucking sneaky. He was aware of a few muggles giving them strange looks but tried to ignore them – not all muggles were tolerant of gay men.

Once the plane was in the air and the seatbelt sign said they were free to undo them, Draco had unclasped his belt, placed his hand on the top of Harry's leg – very close to his groin and proclaimed, "Just heading to the bathroom" and the got up and entered the cabin toilet.

Of course Draco had booked first class and they had a lot more space, Harry also noted in the in-flight magazine that the flight to Paris was only about one hour and thirty minutes long – that was why Draco was eager to join the mile high club so soon.

Harry sat and thought for a moment – he could leave Draco waiting and not join the club, so to speak. But then Draco would be stroppy and he didn't want to ruin the trip and secretly he was turned on by the idea. He waited awhile so it didn't look suspicious and he discreetly cast a notice me not charm, stood and went to the cubicle Draco had entered.

He knocked on the door and whispered, "Draco it's me – let me in" and the door was unlocked – Draco yanked him in and locked the door again.

"Blimey Draco, there's not much room in here" Harry thought that it would be bigger than this and the fact it was a toilet was kind of gross. But Draco was rubbing Harry's cock over his jeans and he soon forgot all about his issues.

Harry cast a silencing spell just to be sure and then moved to untuck Draco's shirt – he needed to feel and touch Draco's skin. Things turned heated fast – both had a sense of urgency and a thrill at what they were doing. Harry had unbuttoned Draco's shirt - it remained on but hanging open and Draco had stepped out of his trousers and pants, releasing his fully erect cock.

Harry removed his own trousers and underwear the turned to Draco, who was now sat on the toilet – lid closed. Draco was stroking himself and eyeing Harry's cock with a look of longing and desire. Draco placed his hands onto Harry's hips and spun him around and then he spread Harry's legs and told him to lean forwards.

Harry felt Draco's tongue run over his entrance and he moaned – Draco didn't take it slow, he buried his face as close as possible and licked and sucked Harry so forcefully that Harry was close to climaxing. Draco then cast the standard lubrication spell and worked Harry massaging with his fingers.

Then nothing – Harry looked behind him and saw that Draco was rubbing lube all over his own cock and Harry released another moan, anticipating what was about to happen.

Draco held his cock with one hand and Harry's hip with the other – still facing away from Draco, back to him. Draco guided Harry down – so he was sat on Draco's cock in his lap facing forwards.

Harry still needed to adjust but he had gotten used to the feeling now and as they were experienced they didn't need to wait long. Harry leaned backwards so his back was pressed against Draco's chest and he tilted his head back against Draco's shoulder and to the side – Draco took the invitation and started kissing and nibbling his neck.

Harry was moving his hips in a figure of eight pattern – grinding hard against Draco's cock. Draco reached around and stroked Harry with one hand and with the other he played with Harry's nipple. All the while Harry was gyrating and grinding, releasing a constant string of moans with Draco's name moaned every so often.

After picking up his pace Harry soon became overcome with pure animalistic lust and desire and he was working himself on Draco's cock driving himself wild – with the help of Draco's hands all over him.

"Oh…yes….yes….fuck yes!" he arched up and cried out as he came and his eyes screwed shut as his orgasm hit him. Draco pushed Harry forwards so he was standing again but bent over and Draco gripped Harry's hips and started pumping into Harry in quick and hard thrusts.

"Harry…talk to me…make me come" Draco's asked in a husky voice.

Harry didn't know what to say but he would try, "Do you like the feel of my tight ass wrapped around your cock? Does it feel good?" Draco moaned "Yes –it feels so fucking good" as he continued to thrust deep inside Harry.

"I love the feel of your cock pounding hard into my ass – you fill me up and it feels fantastic" this caused Draco to moan.

Draco leaned forwards and seductively said in Harry's ear, "It feels fucking great pushing my hard cock into your tight warm ass and fucking you so hard you scream my name " he released more moans and could no longer hold a conversation, just the occasional, "Fuck Harry" and "So good" between moan after moan.

Harry was aroused at the sounds he was making and how he was being so forceful and crude as he spoke. Draco gripped Harry's hips tighter and in one rough and hard thrust came deep inside Harry – filling him with warmth. Draco continued to thrust riding out his orgasm and climax, "Oh yes….fucking yes" he shouted. Harry was glad he cast the silencing spell.

Draco leaned forwards and kissed the nape of Harry's neck – Harry smiled Draco would always show a small sign of affection after they had sex. Especially if he was being crude or rough and today was no different, that one kiss to the nape of his neck told him that Draco loved him. Harry knew the day they made love and Draco didn't give a small show of affection would be the day that they had trouble in their relationship.

Draco pulled out and cleaned them up – hurriedly getting dressed and straightening out his appearance. Once both were fully dressed and looking semi-normal – as quite frankly they both looked like that had just been shagged, Draco embraced Harry and kissed the top of his head.

"Just the start to a fuckfest of a weekend" he said through a mouthful of Harry's hair.

"Fuckfest? Is that even a word?" He squeezed Draco's hand and added, "Fuckfest sounds great though!"

Pulling away Draco loving kissed Harry with no tongue, "I'll sneak back to our seat's first and then you follow" he then flashed a wonderful smile, "its official you and I are now members of the mile high club – Weasley will be annoyed. He said Hermione would never go for it" looking smug he left.

Harry took the opportunity to actually use the facility what is was intended for and relieved his bladder. He then washed his hands and splashed water on his face – no use he thought as he looked at his reflection, he still looked like he'd just been fucked.

When returned to his seat Draco was reading a magazine and looked the picture of innocence – but Harry wasn't fooled he could see the sparkle in his eyes and the smile threating to break out on his face.

They flight went quickly after that and Harry swore the stewardess gave him a disappointed look as he left. They took a cab to their hotel – it was outstanding and Harry had never seen such grandeur or stunning architecture before.

Draco hugged him from behind, "Beautiful right?" Harry hugged Draco's arms and honestly answered, "The most beautiful building I have ever seen"

Draco kissed Harry, "Nothing less than you deserve – now let's go look at the inside of the hotel and our room" they entered the lobby and Harry just stared as Draco sorted the room key and other boring details.

When the porter showed them the room, he eyed Harry as he noticed that Draco and Harry were clearly gay men – due to the room only having one giant bed. However it wasn't a look of disgust and Draco possessively wrapped an arm around Harry, before dismissing the man.

"Jealous love?" Harry had turned to face him and laughed at Draco – who was staring at the door the man had left through.

"I don't like the fact he has access to the spare room key…"

Harry cut him off, "What not up for a threesome?" he was only joking. No way would he be turned on by seeing someone else touch his Draco and someone else making him moan and cry out in ecstasy.

"No way – I do not share and if you ever seriously suggest a threesome I will hex your balls off rather than agree to it" Harry laughed and kissed Draco – nibbling his bottom lip.

"Don't worry love I don't plan on ever asking and besides I could never share you – you're mine and no one else's." He kissed him again more possessively, "You ever leave me Draco Malfoy I will make it the last mistake you ever make" he hated the thought that one day Draco would be done experimenting and decide he was straight after all.

Draco pulled back and looked into his eyes, "Hey, where did that come from – you Harry Potter are stuck with me for the rest of your lucky life" he smiled.

"Lucky life?" Harry questioned.

"Yes you're lucky to have me" Harry pushed his slightly

"Still not got the hang of this 'being modest' malarkey!" and laughed when Draco winked at him.

They unpacked and showered together – it was a rather steamy shower and Harry had to wash all over again after. They dressed up then headed for a fancy restaurant that Draco had chosen.

On the way out the same hotel employee eyed Harry and Draco huffed and grumbled, "Bloody rude I think I will complain to his supervisor" and he glared at the man.

Harry stopped Draco and kissed him heatedly, to show that stupid employee and the whole damn world that he was taken and he wanted the blond jealous git in front of him.

Harry pulled back and firmly told Draco, "Stop being jealous and insecure – I. . !" he poked him in the chest as he pronounced each word.

"Okay no need to get violent, it's not you I'm worried about –its other people crossing the line" Harry touched his upper arm.

"You have to trust me – even if someone approached me they wouldn't get anywhere Draco, I would tell them to fuck off" his face firm and jaw set.

"I know I trust you, I really do. It's just crappy to have someone ogle you is all." Harry smirked,

"Now you know why I got annoyed at those silly giggling girls at the swimming pool" Draco frowned,

"That was different we weren't even together then and I ..."

Harry cut him off, "I know all that but I still hated someone else looking at you, I wanted you for myself" Draco smiled and kissed Harry gently and smoothly.

"You have me Harry, you have my heart and soul - it's yours to keep" and he pecked him quickly before taking his hand and leaving for the restaurant.

The restaurant was too snobby for Harry's tastes, but he didn't complain as Draco had chosen it. After a nice meal they took a walk, to look at the local area and they talked, cuddled and kissed under the stars in Paris and Harry smiled in the knowledge that Draco could have taken him to a hell hole and he would still be happy – as he had Draco with him. Being in the romantic city of Paris with Draco was perfect.

They returned to the hotel and spent hours worshiping each other's bodies and didn't rush into having sex – opting to go slow and enjoy not having to worry about being interrupted. They did make love but it was gentle, caring and wonderful.

The next morning Draco had a whole day of sightseeing planed and Harry said he thought they weren't going to leave the hotel room.

"I figured we get all the touristy things out of the way and then on your birthday we can spend all day and night locked in our room", he was busy packing for their day out and he made a point of taking a wizard and muggle camera.

They took in many sights and had random people take photos of them together, Harry really like the idea of having these memories with Draco. He never really travelled for fun before and it would be nice to be able to look back on these photos in years to come and reminisce.

They were gone all day and evening- eating lunch and dinner out. Draco spent ages in The Lurve and Harry was bored out of his mind. Eventually they returned to the hotel and rested – Draco saying they should nap as he had something planned late tonight.

Draco woke Harry and they freshened up, it turned out he had booked a river cruise that left from Pont Neuf Bridge. It went up and down the Seine and it had great views of the famous sights such as Notre Dame Cathedral and the Eiffel Tower. As the cruise was at night it was beautiful, especially because it stopped right beneath the Eiffel Tower which was all lit up.

"Draco it's even more romantic at night-time", Harry was stood looking at the Eiffel Tower – choosing to look at it closely after the river cruise. He was stood looking at the tower, Draco was stood behind him, hugging Harry from behind. Chest pressed fully against Harry's back and his arms wrapped around Harry.

"Let's go up and look at the view", Draco had suggested and Harry jumped at the chance, he felt that he and Draco were sharing something unique and extraordinary – to be here in love and taking in such outstanding beauty. Harry knew that nearly all couples in the same situation probably felt the same – but he was glad he could share this moment with Draco.

"I can tell from your face that you are currently being all sappy and Hufflepuffy", Draco was only messing he too felt he and Harry were sharing something exceptional.

Harry rolled his eyes at him, "Hufflepuffy isn't even a word" they paid and continued to the lifts.

"Besides there is nothing wrong with being a Hufflepuff, you're being prejudice against them. One of the boys might be sorted into Hufflepuff – then what would you do?" They decided to go to the top and work their way down.

"No I guess there is nothing wrong with Hufflepuff really, but it's my least favourite house. Anyway I bet James will be a Gryffindor and Al and Scorpius will be Slytherin", he stopped to watch Harry's reaction and kissed him sweetly.

"What would you do if Scorpius was a Gryffindor? You know what, I'm going with Gryffindor for Al and Scorpius too – just to oppose you." Draco smirked his 'I have a good idea' sexy smirk.

"Okay I bet Slytherin and you say Gryffindor – once they are sorted and we find out for sure the loser will have to do a forfeit of the winner's choosing", he playfully pinched Harry's bottom as they left the lift.

Jumping forwards and squealing – like a girl Harry admitted. "Oi. Okay you're on and if you lose so help you Malfoy, you will regret making this bet."

They looked out at the city from every level and Harry was happy to hug Draco and stay here for eternity.

They returned to the hotel and played around for a bit, but both still tired decided to sleep. Harry was rudely shaken awake at 2am by Draco and he mumbled for Draco to 'please himself' as he was too tired.

"Harry – I'm not waking you for that, come on wake up, I promise it will be worth it" Harry was curious he couldn't help it, he rolled over and grumbled,

"What do you want?" rubbing his eyes and trying to locate his glasses.

"Firstly, Happy Birthday" it was 2am so technically it was his birthday. Draco passed Harry's glasses to him and told him to get dress and he will find out. Harry thought Draco was acting strange, he cast a disillusionment charm on them and a 'notice me not' and then side apparated them somewhere.

It was dark and Harry took a while to adjust, but upon realising where they were he gasped,

"Draco we shouldn't be here, it's closed and we might get caught", Draco smirked,

"We're wizards Harry we can avoid detection and wouldn't you like to say that you made love in the Eiffel Tower at night?" he advanced on Harry.

Thinking about it Harry knew Draco was right – he thought that Draco and he shared an extraordinary moment earlier, what could be more special than making love here of all places. As it was so late the tower was closed and no one was around, Harry assumed they had CCTV and security guards – but Draco had cast those spells so they could be undetected.

Harry didn't argue or stop Draco when he started kissing his neck – Harry's heart rate accelerated and he could feel the adrenalin build. The idea that they were outside and in such a public place added to his arousal.

Draco let Harry chose who was to bottom and Harry decided Draco could – seeing as it was his birthday weekend. After kissing and working each other into a state of high arousal and desire, Harry turned Draco so he had his back to him and moved him forward so he had the nearby wall for support.

Harry wanted to have sex standing up, so both remained standing. Draco bent over a bit and put his ass backward, allowing Harry to penetrate him more easily. Harry had already prepared Draco slightly and both were lubricated. Draco spread his legs wider - enough to make penetration more comfortable. He then leaned forward a bit more against the wall. Harry slowly but with firm pressure pushed into Draco – being experienced Draco was relaxed, he still needed a moment to adjust to the feeling of discomfort but as he knew the feeling he didn't clench and relaxed quickly.

Harry began moving at a moderate pace and would increase the pace and pressure with each few thrusts. Draco was using the wall for support and his feet firmly on the ground so Harry could increase the speed of his thrusts and the firmness. Harry reached around and played with Draco's cock with one hand matching his strokes with his thrusts, building up a good rhythm.

Moaning at the sensations and enjoying the pleasure of being inside Draco, Harry looked over Draco, his back muscles flexing, his head hanging forward – hair flying in his face and hands fingers outstretched firmly planted on the wall, Draco was also moaning and Harry found that the sounds Draco made always made it more pleasurable experience for him.

Harry reached out and placed one of his hands over Draco's hand and interlocked their fingers. His other hand steadying Draco's hip, giving more support. Harry trailed kisses all along Draco's shoulders and neck, he still held his hand and was entering Draco with a steady rhythm.

Kissing his neck and breathing softly over his ear, "I love you Draco", Draco moaned and replied he loved him too – his voice ragged.

Harry could feel that he was close – it had built up and up and he was hanging on the edge, any moment now Draco would make him dive off the edge and plunge into the sensations of orgasm.

Just as Harry thought that Draco released a loud moan, "Come with me Harry!" Draco's legs tensed and they shook slightly. Feeling and seeing Draco lose control and Draco requesting he'd come Harry was pushed over the edge and his climax claimed him.

"Oh fuck…can you feel me coming inside you Draco…does that feel good" Harry pushed in deeper and he bit down on Draco's shoulder as his orgasm followed. Draco had climaxed at Harry's words and he too was experiencing the unbelievable feeling of orgasm.

Harry nuzzled his neck and smiled against it. Draco lifted his arm and reached behind him and placed his hand around Harry's neck – Harry kissed Draco's bicep that was now next to his head.

They cleaned up and got dressed – taking one last look at the view from the tower and apparated back to the hotel.

It was very late and they went straight to bed and to sleep. When he woke later that day he remembered it was his birthday and smiled at the celebrations they participated in last night – or early this morning, whatever it was.

Draco scooted up and hugged Harry from behind, they stayed spooning each other – Harry enjoying the warmth of Draco's body pressed against his own.

Draco peppered kisses all over Harry's face, neck and shoulders, "Happy Birthday baby", he then sat up and summoned a small box. Harry watched as he enlarged it and started pulling out presents and cards.

Harry sat up against the head board and put his glasses on – waiting patiently for his gifts.

"Cards first" Draco scolded as Harry reached for the biggest present.

"Yes Draco, sorry Draco" Harry tried to look sheepish but couldn't stop his mouth twitching up into a smile.

He opened a few handmade cards, from James, Al, Scorpius, Rose and Hugo. All had amusing drawing on and hand scrawled messages. He also received cards from the Weasleys, Ron and Hermione, many of his friends from Hogwarts and then there was Draco's card.

"You had loads of cards from your 'fans' but I left them at home, you can answer your fan mail when we return" Draco laughed as Harry threw the screwed up envelopes at him.

Draco's card had a picture of them and the three boys, from Draco's birthday dinner. Hermione must have given Draco a copy and Draco copied it onto a card. It was a lovely picture and all five of them looked very happy. The message inside read:

_Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you was beyond my control._

_Happy birthday Harry, I hope we share many more together._

_Love you, Love from Draco X X X_

Harry smiled and pulled Draco in for a hug – he felt very emotional all of a sudden. Draco was a very private person and Harry felt privileged to be one of the few people who got to see a different side of him.

"Thank you Draco", Harry caressed the side of Draco's face, looked lovingly into his eyes and kissed him.

"Now can I open my presents?" Harry whined.

"Knock yourself out" Draco passed the nearest one to him, it was from Scorpius, a hamper of Harry's favourite sweets and his favourite aftershave. James and Al – however Draco obviously paid for it, got him a season ticket to watch any quidditch matches that took place, with any team at his local stadium.

"I can take the boys to watch a few games – thank you love", Draco smiled and told him it was from the boys.

"Yes I know that but you must have paid for it" Harry knew he was right, as Draco mumbled, its only money.

He received various presents from the Weasleys, Ron and Hermione and his other friends. He had built up a small stack of presents and was very happy with what he had received.

Draco handed him an envelope – his face showing concern and uncertainty about how his gift would be received.

Harry opened the envelope and found a photo – he looked at Draco in confusion.

"Read the back", his voice sounded anxious.

The message on the back said that the object in the picture was Harry's present.

"It was way too big to bring, it's at home. I know your godfather had one just like it, I found a second hand one and thought you and the boys can work on doing it up together" he smiled nervously.

"Draco it's fantastic my first motorbike – how did you know Sirius had one?" he was surprised that Draco had gone to such lengths to make his birthday special, the trip to Paris, the motorbike and all the little touches.

"Ron was telling me about it – he said you always wanted one of your own" Draco shrugged and looked at his hands.

"It's no big deal"

"Hey it is a big deal, its great Draco – I love it and the boys will love helping me restore it." He leaned over and kissed him, slowly and gently at first and then it became more and Harry was breathing faster and heart beating harder. He ran his tongue over Draco's bottom lip and slipped it into Draco's mouth. Draco climbed into his lap and took hold of Harry's head with both hands, holding it steady so he could kiss him with more passion.

The duvet had slipped down when Draco climbed into Harry's lap and Harry could feel Draco's naked body pressed against him. Draco climbed of and crawled back under the covers and hovered between Harry's legs.

"Draco?"

"Shhhh time for your birthday blowy…" his voice sounded amused.

"My what?" Harry couldn't help but ask

"I read somewhere it's every man's right to receive at least one blow job a year on his birthday – a birthday blowy!" Draco poked his head out of the covers, looking up at Harry.

"Oh" Harry shifted to allow better access.

"Didn't think you'd say no" Draco laughed and disappeared under the cover again, Harry leaned back and enjoyed the attention he was receiving.

Harry had removed the covers, he liked seeing Draco's head and blond hair between his legs – bobbing up and down. Draco knew exactly how to drive Harry wild and have him withering and bucking on the bed – his cock ached for release. He was gripping Draco's hair in one hand and the sheets in the other.

His legs shook and Harry barely had time to cry out a warning to Draco as he came. Draco looked up at him as he swallowed Harry's load, licking the head as he finished.

"Happy Birthday Harry" Draco climbed back up the bed and rested his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry couldn't talk yet and settled for grinning and giving Draco a thumbs up.

They stayed in bed and ordered room service – they had woken late so it was more lunchtime than breakfast.

Draco cussed as he opened the door to see the employee that fancied Harry standing there with the cart of food.

"Just bring it in and leave it in the living room area – and leave!" he said harshly.

The man pushed the cart in looking around for Harry – Draco assumed. However he was in the bathroom and so he didn't find him.

"If I catch you looking at my partner one more time, I will not be responsible for my actions. If I were you I will leave, now!" Draco's voice was firm and the man seemed intimidated – he left quickly after that.

Harry retuned from his shower to see that the food had arrived, "Oh good I'm starving", he walked over and picked up a club sandwich.

True to Draco's word they had spent all day and evening in the hotel room, doing many many naughty things. They rested for a while and ate dinner – they ate a slice of a huge birthday cake that Draco had asked the hotel to make specially.

They were currently naked and lead on the floor, side by side, both trailing their hands up and down each other's bodies and kissing when the felt like it.

"I have an idea that might be erotic – a way to remember your birthday night" Draco looked unsure of himself.

"Go on – you know me or us, we can try – if we don't like it we can stop. What's your idea?" Harry hoped he sounded calm and that his voice didn't show how nervous he was – something about Draco's tone had suggested that this was going to be unusual.

Draco sat up and took hold of Harry's hand in his – looking directly at him, "I thought maybe we can try experimenting with different sensations – like Hot and Cold. Maybe hot wax and ice?" he kept eye contact with Harry and waited for his suggestion to sink in.

"I'm game if your game – we can always stop" he was excited but frightened too – it was exhilarating. Ginny was never this adventurous and they mainly stuck to the same positions and only really did it in the bedroom on the bed.

Draco transfigured a paper napkin into a plastic sheet and spread it out onto the floor, requesting Harry lead down on it, it made it easier to clean spillages. Draco also massaged Harry's body and asked Harry to do the same to him – using moisturiser. Draco had said it will help when it came to removing the wax later.

Draco conjured some candles and ice. Harry was lead on his back, sat up slightly on his elbows. Draco straddled his thighs and held a candle high in the air, he titled it slightly and one drop of wax spilled out, cooling slightly as it dropped from the height. It hit Harry's stomach and it felt warm and soothing, it hurt a little but that's what made it arousing – the whole fine line between pain and pleasure.

Harry could feel the adrenalin rush pump through him and this only added to his arousal. Draco poured another drop on Harry and Harry moaned as it hit his body. Draco was pleasuring Harry with his other hand.

After a few drops Draco switched to running an ice cube over Harry's body and licking the melted ice after, he trailed the ice cube over Harry's nipples and the sucked on it lightly. Harry moaned louder and arched up into Draco. Alternating between the hot and cold sensations was highly arousing, he had the hotness of the wax, the coldness of the candle and then the warmth of Draco's mouth and tongue.

His body was tingling and it would shake from the overwhelming sensations he was experiencing.

Harry sat up and pushed Draco down – it was his turn to experience these new sensations.

"How do I do it – you have obviously read about it" Harry asked looking down at Draco.

"Go for a steady series of drops. Rotate the candles around while dripping so it burns evenly or a smooth pour from the larger candles. Constantly, drip the wax at various heights onto different areas of my body".

Draco was in the same stance as what Harry had been, lead down but leaning up slightly on his elbows so he could watch.

Harry knelt and raised the candle high above Draco's thigh –he did as Draco advised and poured a steady series of drops onto his upper thigh.

"Shit that hurt…but I liked it" he sounded surprised and he smiled at Harry, silently asking for him to go on.

Soon Draco had pools of wax all over him, it had ran down his body and collected in his belly button. Harry had also switched to ice and was currently sucking on an ice cube – once partly melted in his mouth he engulfed Draco's erection and he cried out at the wonderful sensation of having Harry's warm mouth and cold ice on his sensitive cock.

"Oh fucking hell Harry….feels amazing" Draco moaned as Harry started licking and sucking the head of his cock.

Harry had stroked Draco to climax – he then cast a lubrication spell, pulled up Draco's legs and entered him.

"Oh Merlin – I will never tire of the feeling of being filled by you" Draco breathlessly said.

It didn't take long for Harry to climax, he was over sensitive and highly aroused from their hot and cold play. He managed to thrust enough to stimulate Draco's prostate causing Draco to orgasm, just as Harry came and orgasmed.

Harry pulled out and led down next to Draco – he rolled to his side and kissed his arm.

It took a long time to clear up the mess – but it was worth it Harry decided.

"I really liked that – I don't think I'd want to do it often, but every now and then would be nice. How did you know about it?" Harry was asking as he straightened the bed out ready for them to sleep in.

"Yeah I liked it too – was erotic, but I think that was because it was the first time doing that. I'm in no rush to repeat it, but I'd be willing to do it again. And I read about it in one of the books you had stuffed in the back of the wardrobe." Draco grinned at Harry and climbed into bed.

"Oh, I must have missed one – thought I retrieved them all" he laughed and joined Draco in bed, "It's funny really not so long ago I was panicking over kissing a man and now look at us." He kissed Draco goodnight and they went to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: A short one but I like this chapter - have fun reading.

**Chapter Twenty**

Sunday was spent visiting more of Paris and the various attractions, Draco had made them pose for a street artist – who drew a caricature picture of them, and it was very funny and very good. They also purchased some souvenirs for the boys and their friends.

They ate lunch out and took the time to talk and enjoy each other's company. Draco had arranged for a romantic dinner to be eaten out on their balcony – it was very private and intimate and Harry loved it.

They were enjoying the other side of being in a relationship, instead of going at it like rabbits, they spent a pleasant day and evening just being together. Harry fell in love with Draco even more because of this – he was worried Draco was only with him for the sex, but being here like this, no sex planned and enjoying being together was brilliant.

"We should try and get some sleep tonight, we have to leave early tomorrow to collect the boys" Draco told Harry at about 11pm.

"Are we flying again?" Harry enquired

"No way – I only did that once so we could become members of the mile high club, I'm never getting on a muggle plane again! We will go home the wizard's way." Harry smiled he was relieved, it would save travel time by going the normal way.

"Thank you love, I have had a fantastic birthday weekend – it couldn't be any better" he lovingly kissed Draco, before breaking away and snuggling into his side to sleep.

The next morning Draco had packed and shrunk everything, paid the hotel bill and was waiting for Harry.

"Sorry love – you should have woke me earlier, I could have helped." He took Draco's hand and walked out the hotel.

"You looked too peaceful and I didn't want to disturb you" bending and kissing Harry softly on the lips, before they apparated in a deserted alley to the Paris' equivalent of a wizards airport.

They arrived at the burrow early but everyone was up and Molly fussed over them and made them tea.

"Oh you must tell me all about your trip – Paris how romantic" she said to the kitchen at large.

Draco smirked – he wasn't going to tell her ALL about his trip, she wouldn't want to hear about their sexual adventures.

Molly was telling them that the boys had been well behaved and a delight to have.

"I just adore Scorpius, he is so polite and charming – clever too" Draco beamed, he always smiled when people praised his son.

Molly convinced them to stay for lunch so they could celebrate a late birthday for Harry, the boys and Ron and Hermione and their kids were also present.

Draco was chatting to Ron in the corner and Harry knew he would be rubbing it in about 'the mile high' club and he blushed at the thought that Ron would know what they did.

"I'm telling you mate – we are members of the club, I'm not having you on!" Draco's face was smug.

"Well I will never become a member, I don't even dare suggest it to Hermione- she would never go for it" he complained and Draco's smile only grew wider.

Upon returning home late afternoon, they told the boys to go play whilst Draco answered his owl post and Harry opened his other birthday cards.

"Look at this love" Harry had said as he walked around to where Draco was sitting and handed him the invitation.

Draco read it and smiled, then searched through his stack of post and found an identical invitation.

"A reunion would be fun – remember what you said about christening the castle" Draco said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Harry punched his shoulder lightly, "I want to go and I want to go together – as a couple. It's about time people knew of our relationship" Harry leant back against the table facing Draco.

Draco was thoughtful for a moment, "You're willing to face a huge backlash form your friends and school mates for being with me?" he looked downbeat.

Leaning forwards Harry captured Draco's lips in a toe curling kiss, "Yes, I don't care what will come of it, as long as we face it together as a couple I couldn't care less" Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and smiled up at him.

"You make me love you more everyday – you know that" he pulled Harry down so Harry was sat in his lap and he passionately kissed him.

Again Molly had agreed to have Al, Scorpius and James, as well as Rose and Hugo so they could all go the reunion and drink. She had told them to stop fussing she raised seven children she could handle five.

Draco was wearing a stunning suit he had purchased in Paris and Harry almost cancelled going to the reunion so he could ravish him. Draco had tutted and said he can save it for some naughtiness at the castle.

All four of them were at Draco's and they were ready to apparate to Hogsmeade.

"Are you sure you want to come out tonight Harry? And to not only come out, but to declare that Draco is your partner?" Hermione had asked nervously.

"Yes – Ginny died some time ago now, people cannot expect me to not ever be with anyone ever again. As for being gay and being with Draco – they can fuck off, it's my business not theirs" with that he apparated and waited for the others to follow.

They walked to Hogwarts and took a moment to bathe in all the nostalgic feelings they got from looking up at the castle.

Harry took Draco's hand and whispered, "Are you ready for this – the Slytherin's won't like it and Daphne and Theo might be here too" he squeezed Draco's hand.

He looked over at Harry, face determined, "We have nothing to hide, our relationship started after Astoria and I broke up and Daphne knows the truth about the court case, she would be stupid to cause trouble in public" he lightly kissed Harry on the lips and then tugged him forwards.

They reached the great hall, they opted to wait until Ron and Hermione had gone in and been there for about twenty minutes, that way Ron and Hermione could say their hello's before all hell broke loose.

Draco had stood proud, shoulders square, chest out and head held high – he wanted to show their peers that he will not be bothered by their comments and that he and Harry were happy.

They opened the doors and strode in holding hands, standing rather close to each other. They stopped in the doorway and waited for the picture of them together to sink in and for people to figure out what that meant. The hall was silent and Harry could see a lot of confused and angry faces, some looked uninterested or happy for them, but not many.

Harry knew it probably wasn't just because he was suddenly gay – if he was being honest what probably upset people the most was that he was with Draco.

Dean stepped forwards and loudly asked, "What's the meaning of this Harry, is it some sort of joke?" he was angry and his fists were clenched.

"No Dean, it's no joke". He looked around at all his classmates and added loudly, "Draco and I are a couple, we reconnected and found we had feeling for each other, he is my partner and I love him. I would appreciate that you all accept this for what it is and not let it spoil the evening" he tried to walk away but Dean stopped him.

"Harry how could you, what a way to honour your dead wife – start fucking Draco Malfoy, who caused her and her family so much pain" Harry face went white and he was shaking with rage.

Ron stepped in and told Dean, "She was my sister Dean and I knew her better than anyone, she wouldn't care – she would be happy that Harry has found someone to love, irrelevant of who it is. Also Harry and Draco are family, I wouldn't start anything you cannot finish."

Harry felt Draco inhale sharply when Ron referred to him as family and was defending him.

Dean looked disgruntled, "How can you defend that bastard – you should hate him for what he did and the pain he caused many people".

Harry was definitely pissed off now, "He has atoned for what happened during the war, he shows remorse and I have given him a second chance, if I can do that, then you should too" Harry had let go of Draco's hand to step closer to Dean.

Hermione added in a serious tone, "Harry deserves to be happy, you cannot ask for him to suffer for the rest of his life just so he doesn't upset a few people, that's ridiculous. I have gotten to know Draco too, he has changed and he is a good friend of Ron and me, if you continue to speak of him like that I will stand against you to defend him"

Draco was frozen in place – Hermione and Ron were protecting him, defending him and had called him family and a close friend. He truly was a lucky man and he would spend the rest of his life making sure Harry, Ron and Hermione never regretted their decision to give him a second chance.

"Fine but I can't be here if he's here and he's with you – I'm leaving" with that he stormed out.

The rest of his classmates watched him leave and then broke out into chatter and gossip. Harry let a breath out he hadn't known he was holding and headed for the drinks table, the other three following behind.

Draco was stunned, "Thank you guys, I've never had friends like you before, I really appreciate what you just did for me" He wrapped an arm around Harry and added, "What you did for us". They smiled and said it wasn't an issue that's what friends were for.

After a few hours people had gotten used to seeing Harry and Draco together and most only glanced at them but didn't say anything. Their group were joined by Neville and Hannah – Neville's wife, Luna and Rolf – Luna's husband, Seamus and Lavender, the Parvati twins and surprisingly Blaise.

Blaise pulled Draco away from the group, "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you during the court case or at all really. I read about it and felt awful, I should have been a better friend. I hope you can forgive me, I'd like to become friends again." He smiled and added, "I'd even be nice to the Gryffindor's" laughing after his statement.

Draco smiled, he couldn't refuse Blaise as Draco had been blessed with a second chance and so should Blaise. He nodded, "Sure, I'd like that" they re-joined the group and they all talked and joked together.

It was getting late and many classmates were drunk, Harry embraced Draco – ignoring the stares, he whispered in his ear, "Want to go christen the castle?" and then rolled his hips against Draco so he could feel Harry's semi-hard cock against his leg.

Draco moaned and practically dragged Harry out of the great hall. "Where shall we do it?" Draco was asking.

Harry thought for a bit, there were plenty of places – Merlin loads to choose that had significance for them, the quidditch pitch or locker rooms, any of the classrooms, the common rooms, the bathrooms, the prefect bathroom –the list was endless.

Momentarily stumped, "There are too many to choose from" he whined.

Draco smirked and said, "Well just pick one for tonight and then for the rest of our lives at each reunion we can tick another one off our list".

Harry laughed and kissed him, he always had an answer for everything. "Um...well we don't know any passwords for the common rooms and I don't want to trek to the quidditch pitch. Maybe a classroom?" Draco started dragging Harry.

They stopped outside the transfiguration classroom and Draco used his wand to unlock the door, he shoved Harry inside and locked the door behind them. He pushed Harry up against McGonagall's desk and stood between Harry's legs.

They both reached out for the other and began groping and touching, kissing frantically, it was sloppy but heated and sensual.

The forbidden element of being in the classroom and participating in sexual activity had caused both of them to run on an adrenalin high – fuelling their arousal. They knew that this had to be as quickie so they didn't mess around, Draco stepped out of his bottom half of clothes and pulled Harry's down and off. Draco knocked off everything on McGonagall's desk in one smooth sweep of his arm and pushed Harry backwards onto it.

Harry was lead on his back and legs spread, Draco watched as Harry stroked himself, whilst he cast the lubrication spells on them. He lifted Harry's legs up and pushed them back, Harry took hold of them and Draco took advantage of having his hands free and guided himself into Harry. Draco remained standing as Harry was lead back on the desk, ass on the edge of the desk.

Heart rate accelerating, breathe ragged, gasping and moaning, body shivering and sweating, Draco was steadily thrusting into Harry – causing Harry to whimper and cry out, moaning as his pleasure built up. Draco began kissing Harry and had given him a short string of kisses, lightly sucking his bottom lip as he pulled away. Face still close enough to touch Harry's nose and for Harry to feel his breath.

Soon Draco's thrusting had stimulated Harry's prostate and he was gripping the side of McGonagall's desk, moaning loudly, "Draco…oh my…." Moaning and moaning, with each moan getting louder. They hadn't cast a silencing spell but they were too far gone to care, the element of maybe being caught added to the experience.

Draco began moving faster and with firmer thrusts, "Shit…Draco…..I can't hold on any longer….I'm going to come" seconds later Harry spurted come all over his stomach and he arched up and bucked his hips as his orgasm caused him to lose all control, riding wave after wave of adrenalin and pleasure.

Draco soon followed and came inside Harry, crying out Harry's name as his whole body shook and ached with pleasure.

Draco kissed Harry's inner thigh, tenderly and Harry smiled at Draco's after sex ritual. He noticed Draco mainly kissed Harry tenderly on any part of his body, only if Harry was bottoming.

Draco pulled out and spelled them clean, they had just dressed and straightened themselves up when they heard a stern voice, they recognised,

"Open this door, or I will open it for you" Frozen in place they didn't unlock the door, they heard McGonagall cast the unlocking spell and she marched into her classroom.

She stopped and took in the sight of Harry and Draco looking dishevelled and the contents of her desk strew across the floor, but she jumped to the wrong conclusion.

"When someone said they heard loud noises, I wasn't expecting this. You are thirty two now, you should really stop fighting and learn to get along" Draco bit his lip and looked to the floor, no way was he going to correct her – they'd be in more trouble if she knew he had just fucked Harry Potter on her desk.

Harry mumbled, "Sorry Professor", she looked stern and cast a spell to repair any broken items and for them to fly back onto her desk in the correct place.

"I suggest you return to the party and thank me for interrupting you, stopping you from throwing any hexes or punches" She looked at them disapprovingly and they headed back to the great hall laughing when they were out of ear shot.

Ron and Hermione noticed that they looked flushed and that Draco and Harry kept breaking out into laughter, like a couple of teenagers who'd been caught.

"EW I think Draco and Harry have been making new memories at the castle" Ron groaned to Hermione. She giggled and slapped Ron, "We did our fair share of sneaking around this castle".

Ron laughed, "Trust me Hermione, we did not do what they most likely did." When they approached Ron decided to be blunt,

"Get caught shagging?" and Harry spluttered and spilt his drink and Draco looked proud, proving Ron's point to Hermione.

"Ron you shouldn't ask them that" she scolded.

"It's ok Hermione, we didn't get caught shagging…" she looked relieved and cut Draco off, "Oh good, see they didn't defile the castle Ron".

Draco smirked and finished what he was going to say, "We didn't get caught shagging, we'd already shagged by the time McGonagall found us" Ron's jaw dropped and Hermione gasped and put her hand over her mouth.

"What did she say?" Hermione was afraid to ask.

"Nothing, she was told that loud noises…" Harry blushed deeper as Draco said this. "Loud noises were coming from her classroom and she came to investigate. By the time she opened the door we were done and fully dressed. She saw that...um her desk was a bit messy and so were we and she assumed we'd been fighting and let us go with a warning" he laughed.

"Term starts soon and she is going to be sat at the very desk that Harry's bare ass was on" and he laughed even harder, especially when Hermione looked outraged.

"Draco, that's a classroom, how could you!" He couldn't stop laughing now and Ron and Harry joined in.

"It's not funny, when our kids come to school they will be sat right where you two done it!" This only made Draco laugh even more before he got out,

"Well in that case the kids cannot go into our kitchen, garden, living room, bathroom…." He was cut off by Hermione "Okay, Okay point made" and Ron looked impressed.

They danced and socialised for the rest of the evening and by the time they returned home they were both very happy at having such a great night, even if it started off badly.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: **Not too sure how to wrap this fic up? So I will end it when Scorpius turns seven. LAST CHAPTER! Sorry for giving no prior warning.

**Chapter Twenty One**

Draco and Harry were in the double garage, Draco was showing Harry the bike he had purchased for Harry's birthday.

"Don't expect me to help – I'm not getting all mucky. You and the boys can restore it together" he then kissed Harry – grabbing his bum at the same time, "I'd like to see you all sweaty, with oil smeared on your face and wearing a leather jacket" he bent and kissed Harry's neck, pulling Harry closer to him.

Harry responded by putting his hands under Draco's top and run them up and down his back. He then pushed his hands under Draco's trousers and gripped his bum over his boxers. "So now the weird fetishes come to light – leather?" tilting his head to give Draco better access to his neck.

Draco smiled against his neck, "Not the way you are thinking of it, but I'm sure you would look very sexy in a bikers jacket" he kissed behind his ear, "Maybe we should christen the garage, one of the few rooms we haven't yet?" he nudged Harry's legs apart with his knee and filled the gap with his own leg. Moving it, so it rubbed against Harry's growing erection, the friction of clothes against his penis felt great.

"W-what a-about the boys" Harry managed to stutter, in between Draco's seductive kisses.

Draco was too far gone to really care, "They are playing, and they know they are not allowed in the garage – unless they ask us first. Too many dangerous tools and things. If we be quick I'm sure they won't miss us" he pleaded the reasons.

Harry knew he wouldn't say no – Draco had driven crazy with his kisses and groping. Harry pushed Draco against the nearest wall, his hands going straight for Draco's flies – fumbling as he was trying to undo them. Draco laughed and pushed Harry's hands away, reaching down and doing it himself. Once free from his clothes Draco took hold of his cock and stimulated his head with one hand and with the other, he massaged his balls.

"Fuck Draco I can never resist the sight of you pleasuring yourself" with that Harry walked over to the nearby weight bench, led on it so that his head was near the edge, he tipped his head back. Harry had read about 'deep throating' and had discovered he had a good gag reflex and wanted to try and deep throat Draco.

He read that the position he was in, would put his mouth and throat nearly in a line and would allow Draco to approach in such a way that insertion of his penis can be made so deeply that his pubic hair presses against his lips.

"Draco, I want to try deep throating" Harry said looking up at Draco, Draco seductively smirked – he wasn't going to say no.

Draco approached Harry's head and he was at the correct level to try this. Draco slowly began to put his penis down Harry's throat, Harry had his tongue out of his mouth and was trying to keep it flat and to stay relaxed. Harry widened his mouth just before Draco reached the top of his throat, he was past the gag reflex and Draco held his cock still, so they could find the most comfortable way to proceed.

Harry found being in this position he was unable to move or to offer Draco any greater stimulation than simply keeping his mouth tightly closed around his throbbing penis. Harry was putting a lot of trust in Draco, deep throating meant he relinquished his control of the situation to Draco.

Draco was is in full control. It was up to him to initiate and maintain all the motion and Harry knew Draco would love that he was in control.

Draco was fully inside Harry's throat and mouth, just as the book said, he could feel Draco's pubic hair against his lips. Draco began an in and out movement that was just like fucking. He started slowly, he was careful, making sure he kept the motion in the same direction against Harry's lips.

Draco began moaning and was holding Harry's head in his hands, as he moved in and out – fucking Harry's mouth. Soon Draco was fully aroused and the sensation of deep throating Harry had caused him to climax early – because Draco's penis was beyond Harry's gag reflex, when he came it shot directly into his stomach. Harry didn't need to worry about swallowing.

"Fuck Harry" Draco cried out as he came deep in Harry's throat. Draco pulled out slowly and Harry sat up, swallowing and getting saliva around his mouth. Draco captured his lips in a heated kiss, "That was brilliant – I know this sounds weird but I'm proud of you, I wouldn't be able to do that. I wouldn't be able to control my gag reflex" he cast a cleaning spell and got dressed as he spoke.

Harry smiled, "Practice Draco – no don't ask, but I'm glad I did it" his throat felt a little sore. Harry stood and kissed Draco lovingly and Draco thrust his hand down Harry's trousers and stroked him to climax as he deepened their kiss.

The next day they were at Ron and Hermione's for dinner and they were discussing Harry's new motorbike. Hermione frowned, "Are you ill Harry, your voice sounds croaky, do you have a sore throat?

Harry blushed, "Um yeah something like that, I'm sure it will be fine in a few days" Draco laughed and added, "He's had something to sooth his throat" Draco was referring to his come. Harry punched him in the arm and grinned at him.

The boys and Rose and Hugo were playing hide and seek in the garden. Harry had to laugh at Scorpius, he had taken a beanie hat with him, when Harry asked what it was for, he replied,

"So when I play hide and seek I can put it on, it will hide my unique hair and hopefully I won't be as easy to find" he looked very pleased with himself.

A few other Weasleys and various partners and children were also there and they had a lovely evening. Draco was in the corner at one point, whispering with George – both had smirks that Harry did not like the look of.

He turned to Hermione – "Whatever those two are plotting it better not involve me" his voice croaky.

She looked over and laughed, "I think they are planning something to do with Ron, they keep looking in Ron's direction" she shook her head.

"It's nice that Draco has fitted in with everyone and that everyone has given him a real chance" Harry was very pleased and thankful for such wonderful friends and family.

Hermione smiled and honestly told Harry that it was because Draco was actually a good person and who wouldn't want to be his friend – he was an all-round good friend to have.

"He's funny, intelligent, caring and he has a way of charming everyone to feel at ease around him" she briefly hugged Harry, "I can see how much he loves you Harry – I think it's great you found each other" and then she went off to call the children in for dessert.

Harry glanced back over to Draco and rolled his eyes. George and Draco must have dared Ron to eat a pot of pepper, both were egging him on and laughing. Ron looked determined and was trying not to gag and be sick. It was good that Draco and George had bonded, but poor Ron was gullible enough to rise to their challenges. Most adults would just say no – not Ron.

Harry walked over and stood behind Draco – wrapping his arms around his waist, "Who came up with this one?" he asked.

Draco tilted his head back and briefly kissed Harry, "Not me this time – it was Georges idea, I reckon he's going to do it. But Ron hasn't realised there is no point in doing our dares/bets, he doesn't get anything if he wins. At least George and I get entertained no matter the outcome." He laughed as Ron finished the pepper and licked his fingers for effect.

"Well done Ron, that 6-4, you've still lost more bets then won" George declared, whilst proudly patting his brother on the back. Ron did a victory dance and then downed some beer – to wash the pepper taste away.

Once dessert was eaten and kids were half asleep, they left. After putting the boys to bed, Draco unexpectantly grabbed Harry into a fierce hug, "My life is full of happiness because of you – thank you" and he kissed him gently, keeping his eyes open as he did so.

The next few months passed quickly and Harry enjoyed working on his bike, being with the boys, Draco and his friends. Scorpius and Al had a joint birthday party and they hired the roller skating rink. All adults and kids attended and Harry had a great time – seeing Molly and Arthur skate was hilarious.

Since that initial visit with his Grandparents, Scorpius visited them every Sunday – some days Draco would go too, but now Draco knew they weren't trying to brainwash Scorpius, he would drop Scorpius off and leave.

Scorpius was very attached to Narcissa and had a stable but wary relationship with Lucius. Of course they knew the truth now, coming out at their reunion had resulted in it being spread across the papers.

Draco had come home seething, after seeing them for the first time, once they had come out. He wouldn't tell Harry what Lucius had said, but Harry didn't need a great imagination to know, it was most likely nasty and hurtful.

However any issues between Draco and his parents were kept between them – Scorpius was not dragged into it.

It was a few months after Scorpius' seventh birthday and Harry and Draco were relaxing in the adult's living room, the boys were helping George redecorate the joke shop. An owl swooped in and landed on Draco's leg, he removed the message and it immediately took flight. Unfurling the message, Draco's face drained of colour.

Harry wrapped an arm around his back and started rubbing it soothingly, "What is it love?" Harry tried to sound calm and not panic – as Draco's hands began shaking and he was muttering, too low to hear.

"Draco love, what is it?" he tried again. Draco handed the message to Harry.

It was from Lucius, it read:

_Draco, _

_I am writing to update you on your mother's condition, healer Ashford confirmed that your mother's health has deteriorated fast and she is likely to pass away soon._

_I understand if you do not want to, but she has requested to see you and Scorpius to say her goodbyes._

_Your mother needs you Draco._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Your Father_

Draco had stood and was pacing, Harry also stood and embraced him. Draco clung to the front of Harry's shirt and buried his face against Harry's neck. Harry was rubbing his back and saying soothing things, softly in his ear.

"Draco love, I'm here for you. Just let it out – I know this must be a lot to take in, it's very sudden" Draco pulled back and his eyes looked just like Scorpius' did the day Harry found him – grey eyes full of unshed tears and screaming sadness and vulnerability.

"How am I going to break this to Scorpius and he will have to go see her" he looked distraught, more for Scorpius then for himself.

Draco and Harry would always discuss their feelings and be honest with each other – it was the best way to help one another. Draco had confessed to Harry, that when he first found out his mother was terminally ill he was anxious. He felt guilty, resentful, and even angry. Harry had listened and they talked it through, Harry had told Draco that some of his feeling probably stemmed from being alienated from his parents and that their relationship was strained at best – that's why he felt guilty. Not having spent time with his mother.

The reality of Narcissa impending death gave Draco cause to think and over the months of visiting his parents with Scorpius, Draco had decided to put his longstanding complaints and grudges on hold, to pull together for his mothers and Scorpius' sakes.

However after they came out to the public and Draco's visits to his parents continued, Draco's thoughts and feelings about his relationship with his parents could no longer remain on the back burner, he could no longer suppress them and his true feelings begin to leak out. Draco was confused and had mixed feelings about how to handle the situation.

He couldn't forget his childhood and their past but he didn't want to end his relationship with his mother on a bad note.

Recently, since his mother's health gradually worsened they would spend their visits reminiscing. Lucius, Narcissa and Draco shared memories—both good and bad—of past experiences. This often pointed to unresolved issues. As some of the memories evoked feelings of joy or nostalgia; others, however, caused Draco to feel anger, shame and embarrassment.

Talking his feeling over with Harry made Draco realise he had an opportunity, if he choose to seize it. He could use this opportunity to resolve longstanding issues, heal wounds, and redefine his role in the family. Draco had a chance to bring out the skeletons in the family closet, expose them to the light of the day, and cast them forever into oblivion. But the question was, was he ready to lay old grudges and hurtful feeling to rest. He thought he could for his mother, she wasn't as bad as his father. But to forgive his father was too much to ask of him. He decided to resolve his issues with his mother and attempt to resolve some with his father – so they could continue to have a polite relationship for Scorpius' sake.

So here he was, his mother due to die shortly and a decision to forgive and forget – even if it was a little late.

"Harry I want to say goodbye to her and I think even though it will be hard for Scorpius he will too" Harry nodded and hugged Draco closer. "I'll support you whatever you decide, my love" and he kissed Draco on the side of his mouth.

When the boys returned Draco explained to Scorpius that his grandmother's health had worsened and that they would have to say goodbye to her tomorrow. Draco had returned to the livening room, eyes red from crying.

"It's so hard to explain to him, he doesn't understand why she has to die and he was hysterical when I told him he would have to say goodbye tomorrow" Draco walked into Harry's waiting arms and they held each other, thankful to have good health and a long future together.

The next day Harry gave Draco a reassuring hug and kiss, "Good luck baby, just say what feels right. You don't want to regret not saying something when you had the chance. I will be here when you both return. I love you" he then kissed him one more time and gave Scorpius a quick hug.

Draco stepped out of the fireplace and was greeted by his father and not a house elf.

"Draco, Scorpius. I'm pleased you have come, the healer said it's a matter of days. She wishes to speak to you alone Draco, I will watch Scorpius." With that Lucius led Scorpius to the family hall of portraits – pointing out Scorpius' relatives and telling him about them.

A house elf appeared and told Draco that his mother was in her room on the south side of the manor. He thanked the elf and with a heavy heart climbed the stairs to her room.

His mother was propped up in bed, in her nightgown and hair hanging lose. Draco smiled, he always liked it when his mother wore her hair down, it made her seem more human – caring and open.

She smiled weakly at Draco and held out her hand, he took her hand and sat in the chair beside her bed.

"Draco darling thank you for coming to see me. I didn't want to die without saying a few things." Draco bowed his head, already tearing up at the sheer sadness in his mother's tone.

She rubbed his hand, she was dying, yet she was comforting him. "Draco I'm ashamed at how we raised you but know this – we love you, we always have and always will. I know we had a funny way of showing it and we didn't always do right by you – but I always loved you." She reached out with her other hand and tucked a stray strand of hair behind Draco's ear.

He looked up at her, "I have many feelings and emotions that are connected to my upbringing, my childhood and the both of you, but mother I know you love me and I love you too, I never stopped loving you." He stood and hugged her loosely.

Yes he loved his mother, his father he wasn't sure about – but his mother he always loved and that was why it hurt more.

He sat back down and took hold of her hand again.

"I'm sorry for everything Draco – it causes my great pain and distress, I feel remorse for how your life turned out" she had begun to cry, he rarely saw his mother cry and it broke his heart.

"You made me the person I am today – all the good and bad, it has caused me to become a better person, to be stronger and to adapt for the better." He remembered what Harry said to him all that time ago and he realised that Harry was right, his experiences have made him a better person and in a fucked up way he had his parents to thank for it.

"I don't hate you mother and I forgive you for everything, for standing by while father physically and mentally abused me, while Voldemort tortured me, for every bad thing – I forgive you" she burst into tears and was sobbing for some time.

Draco hugged her again, "Do you want to see Scorpius now?" she dried her eyes and nodded.

Draco found his son and was waiting just outside his mother's room, "Son this will be difficult but you must stay strong for your grandmother, she wants to see you and say goodbye – do that for her" he crouched down, kissed and hugged his son and then entered his mother's room for the second time.

Scorpius smiled at his grandmother, "You look very beautiful with your hair down, it suits you" she smiled at him and patted the bed. Scorpius climbed on her bed and hugged her, she hugged him firmly for a long time. Then Scorpius pulled back and sat on his heels.

His mother held Scorpius' hand the whole time, "I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you when you were growing up – but you make me very proud. I love you dearly Scorpius and I hope you will always remember me" she kissed his forehead.

He had started to cry and Draco had to use all of his willpower to remain strong. "I don't want you to go grandmother, don't make me say goodbye" he sobbed.

She was crying too, tears rolling down her cheeks, "This isn't goodbye darling. Goodbyes are not forever. Goodbyes are not the end. They simply mean, I'll miss you until we meet again..." she pulled him into a hug and they silently embraced each other. Draco stood and hugged both his mother and Scorpius at the same time.

The healer came in and said that his mother was due some medication and that she should rest. Draco and Scorpius hugged her one more time and Draco kissed her cheek, "Be at peace mother, remember I forgive you and I love you" she smiled and kissed his forehead.

Draco dragged himself away, he knew that this would be the last time he saw his mother – and it hurt like hell.

Draco flooed home and hugged Scorpius and then they had dinner and went about their routine as much as normal, Draco said goodnight to the boys and then went in search of Harry. The moment he was in his arms he broke down and cried – he cried for many reasons. Relief for forgiving his mother, sorrow at not spending more time with her, guilt and emptiness. He cried at the pain he felt and the hole that his mother had left.

Harry had convinced Draco to have a relaxing bath and try and calm down. Then he joined Harry in bed and Harry held him close, stroking his hair and whispering 'I Love Yous' until Draco fell asleep.

The next day Draco received an owl from his father, it simply said that his mother passed away in her sleep last night. Draco was angry that his father couldn't even tell him to his face – but he was glad she passed in her sleep. His father had also stated that he was organising the funeral and he would write with the time once he knew when it would be.

Draco pulled Scorpius to one side and told him that his grandmother was no longer with them and that she died knowing that Scorpius loved her. Scorpius had cried and Harry dealt with him as it was too much for Draco to cope with.

A few days later they attended Narcissa funeral, Harry attended with Draco and Scorpius. James and Al stayed with Hermione and Ron. Harry went to support Draco as he knew he would need someone.

The service was lovely and the speeches were beautiful, Harry was pleased to note that Lucius wasn't as cold hearted as he thought – he had invited Narcissa's sister, Andromeda.

After the service they returned to Malfoy Manor and Narcissa was laid to rest at the family mausoleum. They stayed for the wake and Harry spoke to Andromeda and Draco, avoiding any other attendees.

By the time they returned home, they were exhausted – emotionally and physically. Scorpius went straight to his room and when Draco went to get him to come out, he refused. Draco and Harry tried but he would not come out.

An hour later Hermione, Ron and the kids came over, dropping James and Al back. All tried to speak to Scorpius but he still remained behind his bedroom door.

Rose stood tall, "I will talk to him Draco, I promise you I will not give up until he opens that door" with that she set off with a determined look on her face. Harry smiled and told Hermione that she looked a lot she did in that moment. Hours passed and Rose remained, sat cross legged outside Scorpius' room.

Draco was starting to fret, "Draco love, just give it another half an hour, if he still hasn't come out – then we use magic to get in" Harry reassured him.

Ten minutes later Rose walks into the kitchen holding Scorpius' hand. She looked happy, "Told you I would help him" and she skipped out into the garden, Scorpius in tow – gripping onto her hand.

Draco felt blessed, he may have lost his mother, but he had a lot to be thankful for. He had Harry, great friends in Ron and Hermione, he has reconnected with Blaise and most of all he had the boys.

He hugged Harry, "I love you Harry – my life began with you." He kissed him, slowly, lovingly and it was full of a promise to love him always.

**A/N:**I'm not very good at ending fics, but this may have a sequel one day.


End file.
